Et ils vécurent (heureux pour toujours)
by StanaFrenchFan
Summary: Kate et Castle veulent se marier, plus que tout. Mais certains événements vont faire que ce mariage tant attendu risque d'être compromis. Comment vont-ils gérer la situation? Leur amour sera-t-il sauvé?
1. Chapter 1

_**Suite de l'épisode 6x14 de Castle.**_

_**Bonjour à tous! **_

_**Avant de commencer je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui allez lire ma fiction. C'est ma première alors je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**_

**_Attention, la fanfic n'est pas à 100% fidèle à la série, c'est une fiction, c'est mon imagination. _ StanaFrenchFan.**

La robe. Sa mère. Kate n'avait que ces deux mots en tête. Ses pensées envahissaient son esprit sans cesse, toute la journée. La nuit suivant l'essayage de la robe, elle avait fait un rêve. Non, plutôt un cauchemar. Elle se tenait devant la tombe de sa mère, fixe, le soleil brillait, portant sa robe de mariée, les manches dentelées transparentes, avec les perles,étincelant au soleil, le long jupon blanc en noble tulle trainant légèrement dans l'herbe fraîche et agrandissant sa silhouette longue et gracieuse. Son col en carré laissait voir le sublime collier argenté offert par Martha pour son mariage, et laissant deviner un bout de sa poitrine. Sur son ventre, une tâche. Rouge, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que Kate relèva la tête, l'air apeuré. « Non, pas encore, pas maintenant » pensa-t-elle. En face d'elle, apparu sa mère, se tenant juste derrière sa propre tombe, elle lui sourit. Kate essaya de lui parler mais ce ne sont que des murmures qui émanèrent de ses lèvres :« Maman, aide-moi ! » cria-t-elle en murmurant. Johanna Beckett ne bougea pas, resta statique, en souriant, comme figée. Kate chercha du regard Richard, Richard Castle, son fiancé, sa moitié, son futur, son toujours. Mais rien, personne à l'horizon, et la tâche rouge qui s'agrandit sur son ventre commença à se rapprocher de son buste. Kate avait mal, elle pouvait le sentir, ce n'était pas une douleur anodine, imaginaire, mais une douleur abdominale réelle, bien réelle, trop réelle pour un rêve.

La détective se retourna vers sa mère et là commença le vrai cauchemar : Une vision terrifia la jeune femme aux yeux verts: celle de Johanna Beckett, morte il y a 15 ans recouverte de pourriture, avec la moitié gauche du visage rongée, mangée par divers insectes et par le temps. Les ossements étaient recouverts de vers, de reste de peau et de sang séché. Mais malgré tout cela, elle continuait à sourire fixement, et commença à s'avancer vers sa fille, comme pour l'emmener avec elle, vers l'au-delà. Kate put l'entendre murmurer dans un soufflement: « Viens, il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est fini ». Était-ce vraiment la voix de sa mère ? Était-ce un souvenir fiable, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Johanna depuis 15 années ? Sa mère aurait-elle vraiment tenu ces propos ? Qui serait-elle si elle avait vécu, encore aujourd'hui ?

Beckett eut soudain la sensation de se réveiller dans son rêve: elle avait conscience de ce qui se passait, et ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner tout ce pour quoi elle se battait aujourd'hui: son couple, son travail, sa famille. La brunette était maître de ses actions, et lorsque la main de Johanna trouva la sienne, elle sentit une froideur brûlante, et pour la première fois depuis son décès, Kate ne voulait pas revoir sa mère, pas de cette façon là. Elle essaya de reculer mais sa douleur abdominale la bloquait et l'empêchait d'effectuer tout mouvement. Elle tourna la tête et ne voyant toujours aucune présence humaine à l'horizon, sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle se sentait démunie, fragile, impuissante et avait besoin de son sauveur :« Castle ! Castle ! RICK » cria-t-elle dans un murmure.

De l'autre côté, dans la vie réelle, Kate s'agitait encore et encore dans le lit, ce qui réveilla son compagnon de chambre, Richard Castle, célèbre romancier policier, qui fut réveillé en sursaut par sa future femme qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Dans un demi sommeil, l'écrivain ne fit pas plus attention aux agitations de sa fiancée jusqu'au moment où cette dernière ce mit à hurler son nom, plusieurs fois. Sans réfléchir, Rick se retourna, s'assit dans le lit et décida de réveiller Kate quoi qu'il arrive, car il savait que ses cauchemars pouvaient la perturber de manière plutôt conséquente.

Il prit Kate par les épaules, commença à la secouer en lui chuchotant « Kate, allez réveille toi », mais voyant qu'elle semblait encore plongée dans un sommeil profond, prit la décision de la secouer de manière plus énergique, avec une voix plus imposante, il ne chuchotait plus. « **_K_**_**ate, je suis là, je suis là !** _», cria-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit subitement les yeux, en haletant. Les premières choses qu'elle vit furent les yeux bleus azur de Richard, qui marquaient un air inquiet, comme en attente d'une réponse, d'un geste de sa part pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

"Mais pourquoi cet air angoissé ? Que c'est-il passé ?" Kate comprit assez vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : tout était à sa place, elle reconnu le lit de son amant, ainsi que le placard où elle avait du se cacher après leur première nuit passée ensemble, pour se cacher de Martha, mais autant essayer de cacher quelque chose à Sherlock Holmes.

- Castle. Murmura-t-elle, encore un peu perdue.

- C'est fini, je suis là.

Instinctivement, Rick prit Kate dans ses bras. Ce geste rassura la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, se sentant enfin rassurée. « Je peux me reposer quand je suis dans ses bras, je ne crains rien. » se dit-elle.

- Tout va bien ? C'était un cauchemar ? Demanda Rick.

- Oui. Un cauchemar. Mais ça va, rendors toi, répondit Kate tout en restant blottie dans les bras de l'écrivain.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Castle, il est 4h10 du matin, je ne crois pas qu'il soit l'heure, dit-elle en souriant après avoir jeté un œil sur le réveil électrique noir en forme de cube de son fiancé, profitons du peu de nuit qu'il nous reste.

- D'accord, dors vite babe.

Castle s'approcha du visage de Kate, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitte pas, je suis juste là. » Ils restèrent quelques minutes entrelacés, comme unis. Rick enveloppait Kate de ses bras comme pour la protéger de toute agression extérieure. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit des bruits de pas au dessus de lui, qui cessèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Il régnait un calme plat dans l'appartement, tandis qu'en jetant un coup d'œil par les volets entrouverts, l'écrivain remarqua les allez et venues des taxis new-yorkais continus. Après quelques minutes, la respiration de Beckett commença à s'adoucir, la jeune femme commençait tout doucement à se rendormir. Castle décida de relâcher progressivement son étreinte pour la déposer délicatement sur son oreiller, mais la jeune femme ne dormait pas, elle était simplement calmée. Assis dans le lit, elle prit le visage de Rick entre ses mains avant de lui adresser un large sourire avant que, mutuellement, leur corps se rallongea pour poursuivre leur nuit là où ils l'avait laissé.

Kate reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et commença par fermer les yeux. Elle aurait pu se rendormir, mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent : les images du cauchemar qui repassait en boucle, et son mal de ventre.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna un peu avant 8h. Les Bips de l'alarme sortirent Castle d'un sommeil qu'il aurait bien aimé continuer sans être interrompu par la machine. Les études montrent qu'il n'est pas sain de se faire réveiller par un radioréveil car cela trouble le sommeil. L'écrivain était visiblement troublé, mais pas que : il était aussi de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait sortir du sommeil par un stupide engin.

« Kate » pensa-t-il. Les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se retourna, en posant sa main sur le drap, tout en espérant trouver le corps de sa détective préféré. Mais il n'heurta rien d'autre qu'un coussin. Sans la tête de Kate dessus. Après quelques secondes d'aveuglement dû au soleil qui inondait la pièce, Castle admit que sa fiancée n'était plus dans le lit. Il s'étira et entendit deux ou trois os craquer dans son dos. Il profitait pour le faire deux fois, car il savait que Beckett n'aimait pas entendre le bruit de craquements comme ceux-là. Ceci fait, il décida de partir à la recherche de Kate. Il poussa l'édredon couleur crème pour dégager son corps du lit, et se leva. Dans le salon, il aperçu une chevelure rousse, courte, ayant un brushing presque parfait déjà à cette heure matinale de la journée.

C'était Martha Rodgers, mère de Richard Castle. Elle portait une robe de chambre en soie, tombant jusqu'en dessous de ses chevilles, elle était noire ébène, avec deux grandes fleurs de Lotus vert pomme positionnées à droite et à gauche de la poitrine. Martha était connue pour être une extravagante sexagénaire, avec une âme d'une adolescente, toujours un projet en tête, on lui attribuait d'ailleurs souvent cette phrase : « voit le vert à moitié plein ». Cette philosophie de vie faisait de cette femme une inconditionnelle optimiste, dévouée à sa famille, tout en ayant toujours un mot pour rire.

- Bonjour mère ! Dit Castle en s'approchant du comptoir où se trouvait Martha, assise à lire le journal.

- Ah, bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle plongée dans sa lecture. Comment as-tu dormi ?

- Pas assez. Et toi ?

- Oh non plus darling, répondit Martha, en levant les yeux vers son fils.

- Tu, tu as entendu Kate ? C'est toi que j'ai entendu marché cette nuit? demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse.

- Rick, elle a du réveiller New-York tout entier, ça m'étonne même de ne pas le voir écrit en première page du journal ! J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je me suis levée, admit la femme rousse.

- Je suis désolé, elle a fait un cauchemar assez bruyant et perturbant. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, tu ne l'aurais pas croisée ce matin ? dit-il en jetant un œil dans le grand salon de l'appartement de l'écrivain.

Le salon était spacieux, sans cloison pour le délimiter avec la cuisine. Le grand bar en bois faisait comme un grand carré autour duquel étaient installées plusieurs chaises hautes de la même matière. Le côté salon avait ses murs de couleur vieux beige, un canapé d'angle en cuir noir tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée rouge. Une table basse avec une surface en verre était posée devant le canapé en question.

- Non je regrette chéri, elle doit déjà être au commissariat je suppose ! répondit-elle sur un ton interrogateur

- Oui, j'y ai aussi songé, je vais y faire un saut, passe une bonne journée.

Castle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et partit à la douche pour se préparer. La salle de bains étant un lieu connu pour être un endroit de grand questionnement, il s'interrogea : Quel était ce cauchemar qu'avait fait Kate ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelé dans son sommeil ? Était-ce à propos du mariage ? Rick se disait que c'était normal de s'angoisser pour cet événement qui arriverait plus vite qu'on ne peut l'espérer, mais pourquoi lui ne faisait pas de cauchemars dans ce cas là ? Ce mariage avait autant d'importance pour lui qu'il en avait pour sa promise, mais Castle n'était pas si angoissé, si stressé. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas son premier mariage, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, deux fois. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois il était sur de lui. Cette femme qu'il avait attendu pendant quatre longues années, cette femme dont il avait tant rêvé, sur laquelle il avait tant fantasmé, pour laquelle il avait tant de désir et qui allait enfin devenir sa femme, l'aimait en retour.

Cette union était pour lui le signe de la fin d'un long chemin parcouru, l'aboutissement d'une bataille constante pour apprendre à connaître cette femme fatale, séduisante mais inaccessible. Une fois cela fait, il a fallut briser la carapace de Kate, découvrir le pourquoi de son renfermement, transformer le rejet en passion dévorante.

Richard décida, après quinze minutes passées sous la douche, de sortir pour aller s'habiller. En revenant dans la chambre, il la scruta des yeux. Il vit le lit défait, les oreillers non alignés, et remarqua que les affaires de sa fiancée dans la chambre n'étaient pas là, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de sa mère disant que Kate était partie. L'écrivain ouvrit son armoire et fit un inventaire rapide de ce qui s'y trouvait: quelques pairs de jeans, des pulls, des t-shirts, des chemises de toutes sortes, et décida de choisir une chemise rouge bordeaux, avec un jean et des chaussures vernies noires.

Quand il repassa par le salon, Rick nota que sa mère n'y était plus, elle devait être en train de projeter on ne sait quelle expérience nouvelle dans laquelle elle allait investir le meilleur d'elle-même pendant approximativement deux semaines. Trois tout au plus.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au bureau de la NYPD, Castle enleva ses lunettes de soleil aviateur, laissant apparaître deux grands yeux d'un bleu océan qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Il sortit de la cabine et vit Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito se diriger vers lui. Castle ne leur avait pas dit, mais il lui arrivait de comparer les deux coéquipiers à Tweedle Dee, et Tweedle Doo, les deux jumeaux du compte Alice au Pays des merveilles, de Lewis Caroll. Dans le compte, chacun finit les phrases de l'autre, et il arrivait qu'il soit de même pour ses deux collègues. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin.

- Yo bro, salua Esposito

- Salut Castle, emboita Ryan

- Salut les gars, même vos chemises sont accordées, vous êtes des chefs !

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans trop comprendre l'allusion de Castle, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ils avaient arrêté de soulever toutes les blagues du romancier depuis un long moment déjà. Rick commença à se diriger vers le bureau de Beckett. Il vit la jeune femme de dos, assise à son bureau. Il prêta attention à sa longue chevelure châtain ondulée, avec quelques reflets dorés, et réalisa que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis le temps, et qu'il aimait beaucoup ça. Ça lui donnait un air beaucoup plus féminin, plus sexy, et plus sensuel. Il ressentit également un léger sentiment de soulagement de savoir sa future femme ici. Il n'avait pas osé l'appelé avant de peur de la déranger.

- Hey détective, dit Castle en arrivant derrière Kate, déjà arrivée ? Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

- Coucou Castle, oui, excuses moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser un mot, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dit-elle, l'air concentrée dans ses papiers.

- Oh, pas de problèmes, je me suis douté que tu serais là. On a une enquête ? Un meurtre sanglant à résoudre ?

- Non, pas pour le moment, d'où le fait que je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais je voulais aussi m'excuser pour cette nuit…

- Kate, interrompit Castle, tu n'as pas à t'excuser du fait que ton inconscient a parlé, tu as fais un cauchemar voilà tout. Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Tu veux me raconter ?

- Pas pour le moment, mais on se voit ce soir et je te raconterai, tu m'a l'air d'en vouloir en savoir plus, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Que veux-tu, je suis curieux et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, on se voit ce soir !

- D'accord, rétorqua Kate, à ce soir !

La jeune femme aux yeux verts vit Castle s'éloigner et repartir vers l'ascenseur. Elle aurait préféré partir avec lui, ou qu'il reste avec elle, mais elle avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Une résolution de meurtre engendrait beaucoup de rapports, l'administratif ne pardonne pas, il fallait qu'elle soit méticuleuse et concentrée pour ne pas perdre de temps et avoir à refaire les papiers encore et encore, et Kate savait qu'avec Castle près d'elle n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide, car en plus d'être attirée par lui d'une manière assez saisissante, Castle ne comprenait pas que tous ces « papiers inutiles » comme il les appelait, devaient être faits correctement, et l'écrivain avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à tourner autour du détective en faisant le pitre pendant le remplissage de ces rapports.

- Allez Kate, on se concentre se dit-elle tout bas.

_**Voilà le chapitre d'introduction! Qu'en pensez vous?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Holà, Hello: voici le chapitre 2! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**_

_**Merci pour vos Reviews! :) **_

En replissant les rapports, Beckett se remémorait le meurtre qu'ils venaient de résoudre quelques jours auparavant. Une chose était sure, il allait rester dans sa mémoire. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui avait été assassinée: Ella, assistante d'une grande couturière, Matilda King : couturière, qui d'ailleurs lui avait fait cadeau de sa robe de mariée. La détective n'avait pas prévu de recevoir une robe si belle et si soudainement. Elle était comme dans son rêve, longue épousant les formes de la jeune femme à merveille, avec des manches transparentes en dentelle noble, avec des perles argentées sur chacune d'entre elles, le haut de la robe avait un col carré, aussi parsemé de magnifiques paillettes nacrées. Le jupon blanc entourait les hanches du lieutenant en donnant à ses hanches de la forme qui lui manquait, et on pouvait voir au devant la continuation du buste en gris somptueux et argenté, allongeant la silhouette de Beckett, déjà grande d'un mètre soixante quinze. C'est cette même robe, offerte généreusement par Mathilda que Kate portait dans son cauchemar. Kate n'avait pas encore prit au sérieux cette recherche de robe. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envisagé sérieusement de faire des recherches de robes avant quelques mois, elle souhaitait repousser ce moment jusqu'au plus tard possible.

Certes, ce n'est pas commun à toutes les mariées, qui sont toutes très excitées à l'idée de trouver la robe qui les rendra les plus belles pour le plus beau jour de leurs vies, mais à chaque fois que Kate pensait à la robe de mariée, elle pensait à sa mère. Sa mère qui n'était plus là désormais, et n'était pas là pour l'aider à choisir la robe qui ferait que la jeune femme serait la plus belle des mariées. Non, Kate était seule pour réaliser cette étape fondamentale du mariage, et de penser que Johanna ne serait pas à ses côtés, derrière le miroir, à contempler sa fille, ne lui donnerait pas des conseils pour bien dormir la veille du mariage, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Kate avait toujours imaginé sa mère et elle, passant des heures dans des boutiques de robes à en essayer des dizaines, sans que personne ne vienne troubler ce bonheur et cette complicité. Si Johanna Beckett avait été là, Castle et Kate ne seraient pas encore à chercher une salle pour le mariage, tout serait déjà prêt, la salle aurait été somptueuse : elle avait toujours prit comme modèle de référence la Galerie des Glaces au musée de Versailles, surement pas aussi grande, car si Castle avait un carnet d'adresses plus que rempli, il n'en était pas de même pour Kate, qui préférait se contenter de vrais amis, ceux que l'on peut compter sur les doigts d'une main. Cette salle aurait été très longue, lumineuse, avec beaucoup de grandes fenêtres, comme les glaces blanches des baies de la chapelle, avec des lumières douces, tamisées, qui auraient donné à la salle une allure de château, entièrement dorée, avec une quinzaine de table, recouvertes d'une nappe blanche, fine, en soie, avec sur chacune d'entre elle un bouquet de roses blanches, et rouges. Les chaises auraient été elles aussi drapées en rouges et blanches en alternant une de chaque couleur, en prenant soin de faire un nœud à l'arrière. Au bout de la salle se seraient trouvés des musiciens, trois ou quatre pas plus, un groupe de jazz, jouant de manière discrète, sobre et sensuelle, pour laisser aux deux nouveaux mariés toute la liberté d'entamer la première danse, avant d'être rejoints par Johanna et Jim, son père sur la piste de dance.

La salle, la robe, les invités, les musiciens, l'organisation, tout aurait été planifié dans le moindre détail, pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Tout cela aurait été organisé minutieusement avec l'aide de Johanna Beckett.

Ce mariage parfait, Kate l'avait imaginé depuis déjà petite, et de penser qu'il ne serait jamais comme elle l'avait rêvé car sa mère ne serait pas présente, lui nouait la gorge. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Beckett savaient que la jeune femme était connue pour inhiber toutes ces pensées désagréables pour éviter de souffrir : et ne pas vouloir chercher une robe lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa mère, au mariage sans elle, à son rêve de petite fille envolé.

Soudain, elle se mit à repenser à son cauchemar de la veille. Pourquoi ce cauchemar ? Avait-t-il une signification ? Pourquoi ce mauvais rêve la perturbait plus que les autres qu'elle avait pu faire ?

Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, avec son stylo bleu à la main, qui n'écrivait plus rien sur le rapport destiné au capitaine Gates, du NYPD.

La jeune femme décida alors de se lever, et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle descendit jusqu'à l'étage de la morgue, des autopsies et des laboratoires. C'était l'étage où se trouvait sa meilleure amie, Lanie. Cette belle Latino-américaine d'environ 1m65 avait dans ces yeux noirs malicieux ce qu'on pourrait appeler un radar à émotions. Kate n'avait jamais pu lui mentir, même avec toute la volonté du monde, car Lanie devinait à chaque fois que la vie de sa meilleure amie était en train de changer.

Le détective entra dans la salle d'autopsie et vit Lanie, en combinaison de travail rose, assise devant son bureau, remplissant des papiers, elle avait ses cheveux bruns foncés lisses et remontés grâce à une pince, pince qui lui avait été offerte par Kate elle-même.

- Hey ! Dit Beckett d'un ton enjoué.

- Oh ! Kate ! dit Lanie avec surprise, tu m'as fait peur ça va pas ! reprit-elle en haletant

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur répondit la grande brune, tu avais l'air bien concentrée dans ton travail.

- Et toi tu m'as l'air de ne pas travailler du tout, rétorqua Lanie avec un ton sarcastique.

- Non, j'avais envie d'une pause, je me demandais si tu te joindrais à moi.

- Hm, dit Lanie en regardant ses papiers, évaluant le travail restant à faire, oui, pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à un bon café.

- Oh, moi aussi. Allons en prendre un en haut.

- Je te suis, dit Lanie.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la salle du NYPD, peinte en jaune clair et marron glacé, disposant d'une superbe machine à café offerte par l'écrivain Richard Castle, et de trois fauteuils en simili cuir d'une couleur marron foncée, un peu vieux, mais très confortables.

Kate mit en marche la machine à café, prépara deux expresso pour Lanie et elle, et une fois prêt, prit les tasses et en donna une à son amie déjà assise sur un fauteuil. Beckett alla s'assoir en face, sa tasse à la main.

- Alors, demanda Kate, quoi de neuf ?

- En bossant avec des morts toute la journée, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de neuf, mais tu sais, rien de bien spécial, c'est la routine, répondit Lanie

- Ah, et je me demandais, avec Espo (c'était le surnom que donnait Kate à son collègue et meilleur ami Javier Esposito), où en êtes vous ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien, vous m'avez l'air proche, je vous ai vu vous enlacer le jour de la naissance de la fille de Ryan.

- Chérie, nos deux collègues étaient à deux doigts de finir en friture humaine, Jenny accouchait, je ne pense pas exagérer en disant que vu la situation, je n'ai pas réfléchi en le prenant dans mes bras. A ce moment, j'ai vraiment cru le perdre, et je me suis revue sur le brancard, deux ans auparavant, essayant de te sauver d'une mort quasi certaine, et je ne voulais pas revivre ça, c'est pour ça, Kate, j'étais tellement soulagée de les savoir en vie que c'était instinctif. Cependant, ça ne veut rien dire, j'aime Esposito je crois, enfin, j'aime l'Esposito que j'aimerai voir, un homme, posé, prêt à s'engager. Mais malgré ça il me fait encore l'effet d'un enfant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de la méchante mère qui veut l'emprisonner dans une relation. Quand il sera prêt, il faudra qu'il prie pour que je n'aie pas tourné la page.

- Je comprends, répondit Kate après un silence qu'elle avait cru durer des heures, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre, elle repensait à la naissance de Sarah Grace, au fait qu'elle aussi avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à l'instant où elle a enfin aperçu ses deux collègues, coéquipiers, amis, revenir sain et sauf. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de cette petite fille, grandissant sans un de ses parents.

- Kate, ça va ? l'interrompit Lanie, tu m'as l'air pensive.

- Oui, je repensais à ce que tu viens de me dire, répondit-elle, le regard perdu.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à ce remémoré, ce genre de moments, je suis désolée.

- Non, tout va bien, la rassura Beckett, regarde, je suis en vie et heureuse ! Dit la jeune femme en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

- Oui, c'est incontestable, tu m'as l'air encore bien fatiguée dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois dit elle avec un demi-sourire, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je ne me suis pas rendormie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser.

- Raconte, répondit Lanie, en entamant à son tour son café

- J'étais au cimetière en robe de mariée, ma robe de mariée, je crois que j'étais blessée car je saignais, et je voyais ma mère se décomposer devant moi.

- Effectivement, fit la jeune femme d'un air répugné, ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oui bien sur. Mais, dit Kate après un silence, crois-tu qu'il est possible d'avoir mal dans ton rêve et dans la vie réelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit Lanie en buvant une gorgée de café chaud

- Eh bien, dans mon rêve, le sang coulait de mon estomac, et j'avais vraiment mal au ventre en me réveillant.

- Je pense que c'est que tu avais mal au ventre avant, dans ton sommeil, et que ça s'est transcrit dans ton rêve, ça arrive parfois. Mais ça va ?

- Bien sur Lanie, j'ai simplement eu mal cette nuit mais tout va bien. Elle prit une gorgée de café en baissant les yeux.

- Bon, répondit le médecin légiste en scrutant son amie, mais n'oublie pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, le mariage approche, c'est normal, et tu es stressée, mais tout se passera bien.

- Oui, si Castle se sort de la tête l'idée de nous marier dans l'espace, je pense que tout devrait bien aller, dit Kate ironiquement, en finissant son café

Après avoir rit à la blague de Beckett, les deux femmes se levèrent, posèrent leurs tasses sur la table, et se prirent dans les bras

- Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ? Dit Kate en souriant à Lanie

- Tu ne serais rien sans moi, je le sais, répondit Lanie en lui rendant son sourire. Je t'adore aussi.

Les deux amies se séparèrent, une retournant à son laboratoire, l'autre à ses rapports.

De son côté, Richard décida de rentrer à son appartement dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de tranquillité pour continuer d'écrire. Depuis quelques temps l'écrivain avait un peu de mal à trouver l'aspiration car ses romans devaient être sombres, les héros torturés, mais Rick n'avait plus l'inspiration pour ça, il ne pensait qu'au mariage qui arrivait, à sa future femme heureuse, épanouie. Toutefois, il réussit à écrire un chapitre, « ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mais c'est mieux que rien » se dit-il.

En début d'après midi, il décida d'appeler Alexis. Sa fille avait toujours son téléphone greffé à elle. En composant le numéro, Castle contemplait la photo d'elle et lui, lorsqu'elle devait avoir 8 ans, tout au plus, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quelle ravissante jeune femme elle était devenue. Sa longue chevelure rousse lui arrivant au niveau des coudes était toujours bien entretenue, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu la couper, ou très rarement, et Castle avait toujours approuvé ce choix. Sa petite frange qui lui tombait au dessous des sourcils lui donnait un air chétif, enfantin que l'écrivain aimait beaucoup, ça lui remémorait les moments où Martha coupait la frange d'Alexis, souvent le dimanche après midi. Ses grands yeux bleus, d'une intensité étonnante, elle les avait hérités de son père, et ce dernier n'en était pas peu fier. Ses tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait prit de sa mère donnaient à son visage un air malicieux et Castle adorait faire cette remarque en présence de sa fille, qui détestait ce détail de son visage.

- Allo ? Dit une voix fluette et douce au bout du combiné.

- Oh Alexis, coucou ! Répondit Castle

- Comment ça va Papa ? demanda Alexis

- Bien je te remercie, j'étais justement en train d'écrire et je pensais à toi !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais merci

- Pas mal sweety. Comment ça va de ton côté ?

- Ca va répondit rondement Alexis, Grand-mère va bien ?

- Elle n'est pas là donc je suppose que tout va bien ! Pi va bien ?

Pi, c'était le petit ami d'Alexis qui avait eu un peu de mal a entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Castle. C'était un phénomène assez étrange, un grand garçon métisse, filiforme, à la tignasse brune et frisée se nourrissant de produits jamais combinés auparavant, et prônant le bio ainsi que la lutte contre la déforestation.

- Oui, oui, oh j'y pense papa, j'ai un devoir que je dois rendre bientôt et je me demandais si ça te dérangerait d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Bien sur chérie, passe quand tu veux et je le lirais.

- Merci, je passerai bientôt, je dois te laisser je vais aller en cours, à bientôt papa !

- A bientôt ma puce, fais attention à toi.

Et il raccrocha. Castle était considéré comme étant un papa poule, mais cette fois il avait vraiment eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans la voix de sa fille, elle avait vraiment changé de sujet rapidement quand il avait demandé des nouvelles de Pi. Se seraient-ils disputés ? Et s'ils étaient séparés et qu'elle n'ose rien dire ? Mais pourquoi déciderait-elle de le cacher s'il y avait un souci ? « Parce que c'est leur couple, pauvre idiot, pas le tien » répondit Castle à lui-même. Après ces instants de torture mentale, il sentit qu'il avait faim, et prit la décision de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Il mit sur le comptoir de la salade, des dès de fromage, du jambon de pays et de la sauce vinaigrette. Une fois les ingrédients mélangés, l'écrivain salivait devant son assiette quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

_**Et voilà le second chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à tous, voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction! Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup! En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise :) StanaFrenchFan**_

C'était Martha qui rentrait, les bras chargés de sacs en papier.

Rick s'approcha de sa mère pour aller l'aider.

- Mère, le frigo est plein, pourquoi le remplir encore et encore ?

- Ce n'est pas de la nourriture chéri, mais toute une collection de tissus ! Répondit Martha.

- Des tissus ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Castle

- Pour capter la télé en haut débit. Richard, que veux-tu faire avec des tissus sinon des habits ?

- Mère, ton dressing est plein, pourquoi le remplir encore et encore ? Dit Castle sur le même ton que sa précédente phrase.

- Très drôle, vraiment répondit Martha avec un demi sourire, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, je vais créer des costumes pour ma compagnie de théâtre dit la sexagénaire avec fierté. J'ai pour projet de monter un spectacle sur le thème : folies au carnaval de Rio !

- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, moi j'ai une magnifique salade façon Castle qui n'attend que moi !

- A plus tard ! Répondit Martha tout en montant les escaliers se situant juste à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir dégusté son repas, Castle pensa à Kate. Comment allait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Et tant d'autres questions qu'il décida de lui envoyer un SMS.

« Coucou détective, tout va bien ? »

Rick posa son portable sur la table base se situant devant le canapé en cuir, et se remit au travail : il sentait l'inspiration venir en lui.

Kate Beckett était toujours assise à son bureau, plongée dans ses rapports dont elle ne voyait pas le bout. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait se rapprocher de la fin, elle voyait encore plus de travail se rajouter à la pile déjà immense de travail à faire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer en même temps d'émettre un bip, lui signalant un SMS. Elle prit son portable et remarqua que le message venait de « Richard Castle ». Elle n'avait pas voulu changer le nom dans son répertoire après le début de sa relation pour plusieurs raisons : du fait qu'ils soient collègues, il fallait garder la relation secrète, chose qui n'était plus d'actualité aujourd'hui, et selon elle « ça faisait collégien » de mettre des surnoms mielleux à son amant dans le répertoire téléphonique, et puis même si elle avait voulu, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre, car elle n'était pas du genre à appeler son conjoint « Mon cœur, mon amour », ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit le message et lu : «Coucou détective, tout va bien ? », elle tapa dans la zone de texte pour répondre, mais à ce moment là, elle sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. C'était le capitaine Gates, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, toujours bien habillée. Elle portait un tailleur bleu nuit, avec des boutons noirs, de la même couleur que son chemisier. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses étaient ramenés derrière les épaules. Ses hauts talons affinaient sa silhouette déjà très bien proportionnée, selon Beckett.

- Vous êtes encore là Lieutenant ? demanda Gates en s'approchant du bureau de Beckett.

- Oui chef, il n'est pas encore 16h ! répondit la jeune femme

- C'est vrai, mais je pensais que vous auriez déjà fini vos rapports et seriez rentré chez vous, admit-elle.

- Je pensais aussi que ce serait plus rapide, du moins je l'espérais !

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout faire aujourd'hui, il me faudra juste votre dernière affaire, la pression médiatique fait que nous devons « rendre des comptes » à la presse, je n'aime pas ça du tout, c'est scandaleux de devoir se presser pour des rapaces comme les paparazzis.

- Vous voulez que je signale ça dans le rapport ? répondit Kate en riant.

- Ne me tentez pas, rétorqua Gates avec un clin d'œil, bon courage détective.

- Merci chef.

Le capitaine Gates se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma la porte. Kate remarqua qu'elle prit directement son téléphone et composa un numéro. La jeune femme reprit ensuite son téléphone et prit le temps de répondre à son fiancé :

« Si quelqu'un pouvait faire les rapports à ma place ça irait mieux ! On se voit ce soir ? », Appuya sur la touche « envoyer », prit son stylo, et se replongea à corps perdu dans la magie administrative.

Richard était de son côté toujours plongé dans son roman, il relisait toujours encore et encore ses nouveaux chapitres. L'écrivain avait beau réagir comme un adolescent, faire le pitre à chaque instant de la journée, il n'en restait pas moins un professionnel acharné, méticuleux, qui voulait toujours que le travail qu'il rendait à son éditrice soit parfait, ou presque.

Castle essaya de se concentrer. Il en était à un passage crucial de son roman, il avait entamé le chapitre dans lequel Nikki Heat poursuivait un suspect important, un potentiel complice de Gregor Volkov, assassin de Derick Storm, défunt héros des romans de l'écrivain, qui, avant de travailler avec Kate Beckett, avait décidé de faire tuer son héros. C'est alors qu'était arrivé Nikki Heat, aussi séductrice, mystérieuse, et glaciale que la personne qui lui avait inspiré ce personnage : Katerine Beckett.  
>Mais les choses ayant évolué entre eux, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester totalement fidèle au caractère de l'héroïne, et avait prit la décision de faire aussi évoluer le personnage, mais de manière différente : dans son dernier roman, Nikki avait perdu tout contact avec Jameson Rook, son partenaire journaliste, car ce dernier c'était fait enlever par des contrebandiers sous le commandement de Gregor Volkov qui avaient estimé qu'il en savait trop sur une affaire de vêtements de luxe revendus à moitié prix. Castle était en pleine hésitation : devait-il faire mourir Jameson, pour pouvoir exploiter toute la rage et la colère de Nikki ? Ses fans avaient déjà été choqués par la mort de Storm, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le faire revenir à la vie, comme Conan Doyle l'avait fait pour Sherlock Holmes. Richard aimait beaucoup Jameson Rook, parce que quelque part, il lui faisait penser à lui, quelques années auparavant, suivant Beckett comme son ombre dans toutes ces enquêtes. Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui, Castle n'avait plus ce statut auprès de Beckett, il n'était plus seulement question de passion dévorante que les deux héros éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais de l'amour. Et Castle ne voulait pas les faire finir comme lui et Kate, car ce serait dévier de sa vocation : écrire des romans policiers. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec l'auteur Marc Levy, auteur qu'il avait dénigré auprès de ses collègues écrivains comme Stephen King. Rick estimait que Levy faisait « des livres pour vendre, pas pour lire », il pensait que cet écrivain ne méritait pas tous ces honneurs, qu'il « pondait » un livre comme un œuf, en le bâclant, et en copiant délibérément sur son histoire précédente, chaque histoire d'amour devenant plus niaise que la précédente. Non, Castle n'était pas comme ça, il aimait voir ses fans surpris, amusés, choqués, gênés : il aimait savoir qu'ils allaient lire quelque chose de nouveau.<p>

Rick décida alors qu'il allait faire mourir Jameson. Ce n'était pas une solution de facilité, mais de nécessité.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le faire mourir, dit Castle, ébouillanté ? Poignardé ? Non, trop simple. Découpé en morceaux et dispersé dans les quatre coins de la ville ?

Il fut interrompu dans son élan de sadisme par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, alla ouvrir et vit le facteur, colis à la main. Il eut un regard interrogateur car il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quelque chose.

- Oui ? Dit Castle à son interlocuteur

- Je suis bien chez Monsieur Richard Castle ?

- Lui-même.

- J'ai un colis pour vous, répondit le facteur, signez ici, lui dit-il en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo. Castle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur.

- Voilà, c'est signé.

- Merci, bonne journée rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant le paquet.

Ce colis n'était pas plus grand qu'une boite à chaussure, le carton s'ouvrit d'ailleurs plutôt facilement, Rick remarqua que le colis était rempli de petites formes de mousses pour protéger l'objet contenu dans le colis, il devait donc être fragile. Castle plongea sa main dans le carton, prit un air septique, sortit le paquet, et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, son teint devint blafard. Castle poussa un cri avant le lâcher l'objet par terre.

Kate était toujours au siège du NYPD, et arrivait presque à la fin de ses rapports. Elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle car elle avait été plus efficace qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle entamait sa dernière feuille quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à la trouver enfouit sous un tas de feuilles de rapport. C'était Castle qui l'appelait, et elle se mit à penser qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponses à son SMS.

- Hey, tu en as mis du temps pour répondre ! Lui dit-elle avec le sourire

- Kate, il faudrait que tu viennes, non, que vous veniez chez moi.

- Castle tout va bien ? Répondit Beckett avec inquiétude

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, mais venez vite.

- D'accord, ne bouge pas on arrive. Dit Kate avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement de son siège, se dirigea vers le bureau d'Esposito où ce dernier remplissait lui aussi ses rapports

- Espo, où est Ryan ? Il faut qu'on aille chez Castle de toute urgence, il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? dit Esposito visiblement inquiet, mais se décida à se reprendre rapidement, car un bon agent de police garde son sang froid en toutes circonstances. D'accord Beckett, je vais chercher Ryan on te rejoint à la voiture.

- Merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Trois minutes plus tard, Kate venait d'attacher sa ceinture quand elle vit ses deux collègues arriver vers elle, et entrer dans la voiture d'un pas pressé.

- Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé Beckett ? Demanda Ryan.

- Non, répondit-elle, mais Castle va bien, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- C'est le principal, rétorqua Javier, allons y.

Kate démarra en trombes et sortit du parking du NYPD, en direction de chez Richard Castle, écrivain en détresse.

Quand le détective et ses deux collègues arrivèrent chez Castle, ils n'eurent pas à sonner car la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Elle ouvrir la porte, et vit son fiancé de dos, assis sur le canapé.

_**Oui, un peu vache d'arrêter là non? Pour les lapidations, on voit ça en reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Eh oui, je suis toujours là donc merci de ne pas m'avoir lapidée pour le chapitre précédent :-) ! **_

_**Voilà le nouveau, assez long je trouve, mais je ne savais vraiment pas où le couper... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A vos reviews :)**_

_**PS: Merci pour vos Reviews, et merci à la-petite-folle, Pandora60 pour leurs conseils ! (la-petite-folle, on ne peut pas communiquer par message c'est dommage, mais merci beaucoup pour tes Reviews ça me ferait plaisir d'en parler avec toi !)**_

_**Bon chapitre ! **_

- Castle, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, anxieuse de savoir comment allait son fiancé.

- Ah, vous voilà, répondit-il, visiblement choqué.

- Ca va bro ? demanda Esposito

- Oui, ça va, par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose pour lui, dit il en désignant le colis qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant.

Beckett tourna sa tête, vit le colis disposé sur le comptoir de la cuisine de l'écrivain, se dirigea vers celui-ci, passa sa tête au dessus et eu un réflexe de recul lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une main, seule, ensanglantée. Cette main avait été coupée, et envoyée par colis à Castle.

Martha sortit du bureau de Castle. La mère de Rick avait dévalé l'escalier lorsqu'elle avait entendu son fils crier. Elle avait été dans le bureau pour vérifier le courrier de l'écrivain, pour être sure qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres cadeaux de ce genre. Elle avait toujours eu peur pour son fils, depuis tout petit, Richard avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, un trait de caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père. Son métier ne faisait qu'accroitre la peur de Martha, car Castle était à la merci de fans instables, des détraqués, des mesquins n'en voulant qu'à son argent.

La comédienne d'une soixantaine d'années revint au salon, auprès de son fils.

Le lieutenant Beckett jeta un œil sur Martha, et se concentra sur le colis, et ce qu'il contenait.

- On dirait que c'est une main féminine, dit Kate, en voyant la forme de la main, et le vernis rouge se trouvant sur les ongles de celle-ci. Tu l'as touchée ? demanda-t-elle à Castle

- Oui, répondit l'écrivain en montrant ses mains, ensanglantées, mais si ça peut aider, je ne les ais pas lavées, alors si vous voulez analyser le sang, faites vite, ce n'est pas une sensation très agréables que d'avoir du sang sur les mains, physiquement parlant.

- Richard mais c'est affreux, qui est la malheureuse qui a perdu sa main ? Demanda Martha.

- Si je le savais… Répondit Castle, mais tu as l'air pâle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, enfin, non, l'odeur du sang, de la main… Dit Martha avec dégout, agitant ses mains devant son visage comme pour chasser cette odeur répugnante.

- Monte te reposer mère, ça ira mieux après.

- Tu, tu as surement raison Richard. Kate, avez-vous besoin de moi ? Demanda Mrs Rodgers.

- Non Martha, répondit Beckett, allez dormir un peu, c'est normal de ne pas se sentir bien, l'odeur du sang a cet effet sur beaucoup de gens, rétablissez vous vite.

- Merci, à plus tard tout le monde !

Martha passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de son fils, de manière si délicate qu'elle l'effleura, et partit en direction des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Esposito alla dans le bureau de Castle, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de pantalon, et chercha dans son répertoire le nom de Lanie, pour lui demander de venir chez Castle avec son costume de médecin légiste.

Après être revenu dans le salon, il prit en cours la conversation de Ryan et Castle tandis que Beckett s'attardait sur le colis suspect reçu un peu plus tôt.

- Et tu es sur de n'avoir aucune idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? A qui pourrait appartenir cette main ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ryan, je ne vois pas non, ça pourrait être un fan hystérique, une ex petite amie jalouse… ou que sais-je ! Il n'y a même pas de nom d'expéditeur, rien.

De son côté, Kate releva la tête avec un air perplexe. Pourquoi une ex viendrait-elle à se couper la main délibérément pour l'envoyer à Rick ? A qui appartenait cette main ?

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Lanie, le médecin légiste, n'arrive à l'appartement de Castle. Elle examina la main coupée, et confirma à vue d'œil l'hypothèse de Kate disant qu'il s'agissait d'une main de femme. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, à côté de Castle, prit quelques échantillons de sang de la victime que l'écrivain avait récolté en ouvrant le paquet. Après deux minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Rick put enfin aller se laver les mains dans la cuisine, deux fois. Lanie, quant à elle, se dirigea vers Esposito et Beckett qui discutaient :

- Voilà, mon travail est fait, je vais emmener la Chose et les échantillons au labo, on en saura plus dès demain, dit-elle en enlevant ses gants jetables.

- Merci Lanie, à demain, dit Kate.

- Oui, voilà, à demain, répondit Esposito. D'ailleurs, Ryan et moi on va essayer de faire quelques recherches sur … cette main, on t'appelle si on en sait plus, Beckett.

- D'accord, mais il est bientôt 18h passés, ne tardez pas trop, comprit ? Répondit la jeune femme.

- Promis ! Rétorqua Javier, Eh Ryan, héla-t-il, on y va, on a une main qui a perdu son propriétaire.

- J'arrive, et un peu de respect pour cette personne qui ne peut plus compter les mois sur ses deux mains, pouffa-t-il.

Castle nettoya le reste de sang qu'il restait sur le comptoir, en prenant sur son évier une éponge et du détachant, il frotta énergiquement, et entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, mais il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre des bruits de talons s'approcher vers lui, il savait que Kate ne serait jamais partie comme ça sans rien dire, même lorsqu'elle faisait semblant de le détester, au départ.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Kate doucement

- Ca va, enfin, je pense.

- Arrête ça et viens t'assoir, ordonna-t-elle

Rick s'exécuta, rangea l'éponge ainsi que le détachant à leurs places respectives avant de rejoindre sa « lovely fiancée » sur le canapé.

- Tu sais, il faut que tu t'attendes à ce que l'affaire te touche de près, que peut-être que la main appartient à quelqu'un que tu connais… Annonça Kate.

- Je me doute bien que le meurtrier a fait attention à l'adresse en envoyant le colis, il perdrait toute crédibilité en l'envoyant chez le voisin, répondit Rick avec ironie. Mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut être Kate, et je me dis que je suis un homme affreux qui ne fait pas attention à son entourage…

- Rick, coupa Beckett, je t'interdis de tirer des conclusions hâtives de cette histoire, si ça se trouve c'est une déséquilibrée qui au lieu de t'envoyer des chocolats avec une photo de ses seins, t'envoie sa main, tu sais qu'une star du rock avait reçu une oreille d'un fan en plein concert.

- D'abord, mes fans ne m'envoient pas une photo de leurs seins, enfin, plus maintenant, dit-il rapidement, et la main aurait été accompagnée d'un message, ou quelque chose, mais là il n'y avait rien dans ce paquet qu'un membre de la famille Adams. On me veut du mal, et par conséquent tu es en danger toi aussi.

- Bien sur que non, tu es encore sous le choc, tu dis des bêtises, on ne nous fera pas de mal, dit Kate.

- Mais si je reçois d'autres parties de l'anatomie de cette inconnue ? L'autre main ? Un œil ? Sa tête ? Dit-il en prenant un air dégouté et horrifié.

- Richard, la main n'a pas été brulée, ce qui signifie qu'on va rapidement relever des empreintes et mettre un nom sur cette inconnue comme tu l'appelle, on la retrouvera vite, ainsi que son ravisseur.

Castle prit un moment pour réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Depuis cinq ans, il avait été habitué aux dangers, aux meurtres, et aux détraqués en tout genre, mais cette fois-ci, on s'attaquait directement à lui, à ses proches, à ceux qu'il aimait. Il voulu élaborer une liste de suspects ayant pu commettre un tel acte, mais comment faire lorsqu'on ne sait même pas qui est la victime ? Cependant, l'écrivain essaya de faire un portrait psychologique du coupeur de main :

- La personne qui a fait ça doit être quelqu'un que la victime et moi connaissons tous les deux, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt, dit Rick, et quelqu'un d'instable psychologiquement, un psychopathe peut-être, pour oser torturer quelqu'un en lui coupant la main, on pourrait penser à un homme, peut-être jaloux de la relation de j'ai avec sa femme…

- La quoi ? Coupa Kate avec un air menaçant.

- Non je veux dire, un mari jaloux que sa femme travaille avec moi ! Répondit Castle rapidement, comme pour changer de sujet, mais je ne vois pas qui… Ou, c'est la mafia russe qui veut me prévenir…

- Castle, stop, là, tu délires, la mafia russe… Mais où vas-tu chercher de telles idées ?

- Je suis écrivain, c'est naturel chez moi, répondit Rick en souriant.

L'atmosphère était à présent plus calme et détendu, Castle avait retrouvé son air faussement exaspérant, et souriait, c'était ce que voulait voir Kate pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Cependant, elle aussi se posait beaucoup de questions autour de cette main coupée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cet évènement pourrait avoir des répercussions sur elle, Alexis, Martha, le mariage… Elle se trouva égoïste de penser cela à un tel moment, alors que c'était son fiancé qui avait reçu ce colis inhabituel, c'est lui qui avait besoin de réponses.

Beckett s'approcha de Castle, enleva son blouson en cuir qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table basse, et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Castle regarda devant lui, les yeux dans le vide : « Je suis surement l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre, et je me dis ça alors qu'on vient clairement de me menacer, mais j'ai dans mes bras la femme la plus fabuleuse du monde. Ce que je suis, c'est à elle que je le dois, l'homme que je suis devenu tout au long de ces cinq années, c'est grâce à elle. Je me sens fier, heureux, inatteignable avec Kate à mes côtés. De toutes les belles choses qui me sont arrivées après la naissance d'Alexis, c'est elle. Elle représente le bonheur, la stabilité, la sérénité qui me manquait pour être un homme complet. C'est elle qui me faut, je le sais, c'est comme si depuis notre première rencontre dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, je le savais. Je savais que cette femme était froide, distance, sarcastique, et au départ c'était comme un défi que je m'étais lancé que de la séduire, comme pour compléter un vide en moi, pour m'occuper l'esprit, pour ne pas penser que malgré une fille miraculeusement merveilleuse et une mère désespérément attachante, il me manquait une troisième femme, celle qui me redonnerait foi en moi, en mon talent, en mes capacités. »

Castle déposa un baiser sur le front de Beckett, en espérant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

- Merci d'être là, Kate.

- Toujours là, répondit-elle, en fermant les yeux, la tête posée contre le torse de l'écrivain, une main dans la sienne.

Castle repris le fil de ses pensées, il s'était rendu compte qu'en passant des heures entières au côté de Beckett, ce secret à propos de sa mère avait piqué sa curiosité et qu'il avait voulu en savoir plus, sur son passé, sur ce mystère, il avait découvert que Kate Beckett et lui étiez pareils : « nous nous cachions sous des carapaces : moi celle du rire et de la pitrerie, elle celle de la froideur et de la solitude, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur ce détective qui m'intriguait de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-elle être si nonchalante mais si sensuelle, sexy en même temps ? »

Il répondit lui-même à sa question. C'est au moment où elle c'était faite tirée dessus en pleine poitrine que Castle avait vu ses sentiments se confirmer envers Kate : il l'aimait, c'est sur, et il ne voulait pas la perdre, car il souhaitait qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un grand gamin exaspérant, avec un gilet pare-balles « WRITER », mais un homme amoureux, sincèrement amoureux et prêt à tout pour qu'elle le sache. En lui disant « Kate, reste avec moi, je t'aime », il n'était pas sur qu'elle s'en souviendrait, mais qu'importe, elle l'avait entendu, il l'avait vu dans son regard…

- Ca va ? L'interrompit Beckett dans ses pensées.

- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu as peut-être faim ? Demanda-t-il

- Hm, non, pas vraiment, j'ai encore l'image de cette main dans un colis et j'avoue que ça me coupe un peu l'appétit dit-elle en faisant une grimace… Et toi ?

- Je dois dire que moi non plus, je n'ai pas très faim.

Kate plongea son regard noisette dans l'océan des yeux bleus de Castle, posa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha de son visage pour y déposer ses lèvres. Castle posa aussi sa main sur le visage de Beckett en savourant ce baiser qui avait un gout de réconfort, et de sécurité. Kate fit un sourire à Rick, qui lui rendit.

- Kate, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sur, quoi ? dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le canapé de l'écrivain

- Ton cauchemar de l'autre nuit… Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Rick en regardant sa fiancée

Des flashs virent à l'esprit de Beckett : la robe ensanglantée, sa mère en putréfaction, sa douleur, le cimetière, ses cris. Son sourire c'était progressivement effacé au fur et à mesure que les images de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire.

- J'étais au cimetière, avec ma robe de mariée, mais j'avais du être blessée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un car elle était ensanglantée au niveau du ventre, et ma mère était devant moi, en train de se décomposer, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter dans son discours, les yeux dans le vide, c'était une vision affreuse, et elle voulait m'emmener avec elle.

- T'emmener où ? Demanda Rick.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose sous terre, au paradis, j'en sais rien, mais mon subconscient comprenait que partir avec elle signifiait mourir, comme si c'était trop tard, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si on avait eu le temps de se marier ou non.

- Mais pourquoi avoir crié mon nom ?

- Car j'avais beau regarder partout, tu n'étais pas là, j'avais beau t'appeler tu ne venais pas, il n'y avait personne, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et dans la réalité quand je suis perdue, c'est vers toi que je me tourne.

Castle sourit à Kate. Il était flatté de ce qu'il avait considéré comme étant un compliment. Il aimait se sentir utile auprès de Kate. « C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais loin de Kate, pensa-t-il, depuis toutes ces années elle a toujours pu compter sur moi dès qu'elle en avait besoin, du moins, dès qu'elle voulait bien admettre avoir besoin d'aide, et désormais c'est sans aucune pudeur qu'elle ose demander de l'aide, montrer ses faiblesses, jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de faire ça, il y a encore un an ».

- Alors tu aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas réel, car je ne suis jamais loin de toi, tu le sais. Je ne te laisserai jamais, que tu ais besoin de moi ou pas.

- Je le sais, dit Kate en souriant à Castle, en baissant la tête, mais ça paraissait si réel, en même temps si improbable. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne.

- Effectivement, voir le zombie de ta mère est assez improbable. Dit Castle d'un ton ironique. Tu sais, dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kate, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule, je ne sais pas analyser les rêves, mais je sais que tu aurais aimé que ta mère soit là, et ceci se rajoutant au stress du mariage, tu es tracassée car tu pense que tu seras seule face à cette épreuve, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas seule. Tiens, pour faire preuve de bonne fois, je te prête ma mère, trimballe la où bon te semble, fais semblant d'écouter toutes ces élucubrations mais ne dis jamais oui !

- Castle, dit Kate après un silence, c'est étonnamment très juste, très pertinent !

Rick prit un air de fierté, mélangé à celui de la surprise, comme s'il recevait une récompense.

- Oui, non, sauf pour la partie sur ta mère, je. Non, Castle, je n'emprunterai pas ta mère, voyons, ce n'est pas un camion de location, dit-elle en ayant un rire léger, pensant qu'il fallait paraître l'air outré, mais que cette blague était plutôt drôle

_**Et voilà! Pas trop long ? A très vite pour le prochain chapitre! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien! Voilà le nouveau chapitre (sur lequel j'ai bien galéré soyons honnêtes ahah) de la fic! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident beaucoup ! **_

_**A très vite!**_

Il y eu un silence. Kate jeta un œil su le comptoir où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt une main coupée dans un colis. Elle voulait avancer le temps, connaître déjà le nom de l'ex-propriétaire de cette main, le rapport avec Castle. Elle n'aimait pas savoir son amant en danger, elle avait déjà vécu cette situation, quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Castle avait été empoisonné et quasiment condamné par cette mystérieuse toxine. Kate avait vu la santé de Rick se dégrader avec une rapidité affolante, et aurait été prête à tout pour avoir cet antidote, quitte à y laisser sa vie. C'était à ce moment que la jeune femme avait comprit ce que Castle avait ressentit au moment où elle s'était faite tirer dessus. Elle connaissait désormais la sensation d'un cœur qui se brise, d'un souffle qui se coupe, d'un estomac qui se tord, d'un esprit vidé de toute émotion. Beckett s'était d'ailleurs sentie coupable d'avoir été si égoïste envers Castle, et en était même arrivée à penser que si Castle avait frôlé la mort, c'était de sa faute, c'était le destin qui voulait lui montrer ce qu'on ressentait quand on voyait la personne à qui on tient le plus, celle par qui on voit notre vie.

- Que faisais-tu au moment où tu as reçu ce colis ? Demanda Beckett.

- J'écrivais, répondit Rick, j'étais sur le point de trouver une manière sanglante et sadique de faire mourir Jameson. La vie se moque de moi, dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu veux faire mourir le journaliste ? Rétorqua Kate avec surprise. Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que, il n'est plus nécessaire à l'histoire, selon moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux en faire, si ce n'est le faire disparaître.

- Mais Rick non, c'est le partenaire de Nikki Heat, elle va être toute seule, dévastée ! Répondit Kate avec ardeur, en se levant du canapé.

- Je lui trouverai un autre partenaire, un jongleur de cirque, un chien, un poisson rouge… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit faite pour avoir un partenaire, dit Castle, haussant les épaules, prenant le manteau de Kate pour le mettre sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

- Tu dis que Nikki est associable ? Qu'elle ne peut pas sait pas gérer une relation sociale c'est ça ? Alors tu décide de supprimer son partenaire ?

- Kate, dit Castle en s'approchant d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, calme toi voyons, je sais que mon roman te passionne, mais ce ne sont que des personnages fictifs, je peux effacer et recommencer comme je veux leur vie, dit-il avec un demi sourire

- Oui, pardon, tu as raison, mais j'adore Jameson, il me fait penser à toi, c'est surement pour ça que j'aurai souhaité qu'il ne meure pas, mais si tu pense que c'est mieux, fais le, je ne te contredirais pas sur ce domaine, dit Kate.

- C'est un des nombreux où tu ne peux pas me contredire, dit Castle, avec un regard lointain, comme un conquérant.

- Ah oui ? dit Beckett avec un air défigurant Castle.

- Oh oui, venez là détective que je vous montre, dit Rick en prenant par la taille sa fiancée

L'écrivain se mit à embrasser sa muse avec passion, amour et fouge, un baiser auquel Kate ne s'attendait pas, mais qui était un de ces baisers qui laisser rentrer des papillons dans le ventre, elle adorait cette sensation.

- Pas mal, dit Kate en décollant ses lèvres de Castle, avec un air faussement désinvolte, mais ça peut largement être contredit !

- Kate, tu me cherches là non ? Dit Castle avec un regard sensuel.

- C'est possible oui.

Kate se rapprocha de Castle, et mit ses mains sur son torse, avant d'embrasser à son tour l'homme qu'elle s'était empêché d'aimer pendant trop de temps.

En s'embrassant, les futurs mariés reculaient vers la chambre de l'écrivain. Lorsque Castle eu fermé la porte, il n'était pas question de cesser d'embrasser Kate, bien au contraire. Il décida de prendre les devants et d'enlever le pull en col V gris que portait Beckett, laissant apparaitre son soutien gorge noir. La jeune femme, de son côté, déboutonna les boutons de la chemise rouge bordeaux, tout en restant concentrée dans son baiser avec Castle, qu'elle ne souhaitait terminer sous aucun prétexte. Les deux amants reculèrent encore, jusqu'au moment ou Kate se laissa tomber sur le lit. Rick sentait l'envie et la passion monter en lui, il désirait Kate dès qu'elle était proche de lui, elle savait jouer avec lui, elle savait attiser la curiosité de l'écrivain, elle savait se dévoiler juste assez pour qu'on veuille en voir plus. Il commença à déboutonner les boutons du jeans de Beckett, quand il remarqua que celle-ci était présentement en train de faire la même chose sur le jean de Rick. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Kate, qui finit par faire glisser le jean de Castle par terre, enleva le sien avant de le jeter sur celui de son amant qui se trouvait à la droite du lit, tandis que Rick lui dégrafa son soutien gorge, le laissant tomber pour rejoindre la place des jeans en bas du lit. Leur lèvres ne s'étaient pas décollées un seul instant, la passion les dévoraient et leur deux corps ne firent progressivement plus qu'un. Durant ce moment, Rick oublia tout ce qui venait ce passé, toutes ces questions qu'il se posait à propos de cette main. La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il était amoureux de Kate et qu'il voulait l'aimer, l'aimer encore et encore. Il ne voulait échanger ces moments avec elle pour rien au monde. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait leur voler ces instants d'intimité, de partage d'amour et de confiance mutuelle en l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux se connaitre qu'au moment où ils faisaient l'amour, car rien ne pouvait masquer la sincérité de Kate lorsqu'elle regardait Castle lui dévorait le cou de baisers. La jeune femme avait toujours eu peur de ne plus attirer autant Rick une fois qu'ils se seraient mis ensemble. On dit toujours que le mystère est la plus grande des attirances, mais Kate n'avait plus aucun secret pour son amant. Il la connaissait presque par cœur, il connaissait sa vie, ses désirs, ses attentes, les moindres parcelles de son corps. Cependant, il c'était produit une chose inattendue pour Kate : plus la relation entre elle et Castle avançait, plus la passion et l'attirance grandissait entre eux, plus elle avait envie de moments comme ceux là avec Rick, plus elle aimait lui enlever son t-shirt, lui déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Elle n'avait jamais été autant frustrée et attirée par un homme, elle se sentait comblée et aimée. Kate arriva à en oublier qu'elle n'avait pas fini de poser les questions relatives à l'enquête.

La nuit passa trop rapidement. Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, les futurs mariés eurent un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux, et Castle s'enroulant en boule autour de Kate n'aidait en rien à sortir du lit. Ils restèrent pendant dix minutes dans cette position, sans aucune envie de se lever. Ils auraient pu rester là toute la journée sans que rien ne les perturbe : l'appartement était silencieux, la chambre baignait dans la fraicheur du matin, le temps était nuageux, ce qui faisait que les yeux des deux amants n'étaient pas aveuglés par la lumière du soleil traversant les stores de la chambre. Non, tout était parfait, jusqu'au moment où le portable de Beckett se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois, ce qui signifiait que c'était un appel. Kate se fit violence pour sortir son bras droit de sous la couette, et ouvrir un œil pour voir qui était la personne qui essayait de la contacter. C'était Esposito. Beckett s'éclaircit la voix et décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Beckett, c'est Javier, j'ai eu du nouveau au sujet du colis reçu par Castle

- Ah, dis-moi, répondit Kate en s'asseyant dans le lit, s'adossant contre le mur, elle avait visiblement dérangé Castle de sa position confortable qui poussa un grognement de contestation.

- Eh bien il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, rien du tout, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas passé par le service de distribution du courrier normal.

- D'accord, je vois, mais il n'existe pas d'autres services je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as juste.

- Hm, répondit Kate d'un air pensif. Merci Espo, je te recontacte vite, on risque de passer au NYPD dans la journée.

- D'accord, à plus tard !

Beckett raccrocha le téléphone et s'approcha de Castle.

- Rick.

- Mhm, répondit-il.

- Rick, debout, j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Oui, je t'aime, et non je ne sais pas où est ton soutien gorge.

Kate prit le coussin sur lequel elle avait dormi, s'agenouilla sur le lit et bombarda Castle avec le coussin. Rick se retourna vers Beckett, l'air faussement vexé.

- Tu sais comment risque de finir une bataille de coussin Kate, tu veux vraiment continuer sur cette voie ?

- Castle non, dit-elle avec le sourire, non là c'est sérieux, c'est à propos de la main.

- Ah, j'avais presque oublié, dit Rick avec un air moins enjoué que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de la bataille de coussins.

- Je viens d'avoir Esposito au téléphone, et il me dit que le colis que tu as reçu n'avait pas été distribué par le service des courriers habituels, et je me demandais, qui t'a apporté ce colis ?

- Je l'ai dit à Ryan hier, mais c'était le facteur, répondit Castle.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible vu que ce colis ne dépendait pas d'eux !

- Kate je te promets c'était un facteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Tu as vu son nom ? Tu saurais le décrire ? Demanda Beckett

- Son nom je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je pense être capable de le décrire oui.

- Okay alors on se prépare et on file au commissariat faire un portrait robot, il faut retrouver ce facteur, c'est surement un complice du coupeur de main.

Castle n'était pas encore bien réveillé et ne chercha pas trop à comprendre ce qu'avait dit Beckett, mais s'exécuta et alla prendre une douche. Il passa un long moment à essayer de se remémorer le visage du facteur, des détails, un indice qui aurait pu aider à retrouver cet homme. Il se demanda comment il avait procédé pour emprunter un uniforme de facteur, et prétendre être normal s'il savait ce que contenait le colis. C'est alors que Castle se demanda : « avait-il une sacoche avec d'autres courrier ? Les papiers que j'ai signé étaient-ils des originaux ? Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce que je signe. Après s'être savonné et rincé, Castle sortit de la douche et mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il remarqua que le lit était fait, avant de sentir une odeur de café. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Kate venir de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café à la main, dont une à moitié remplie, il devina que c'était la sienne et prit l'autre que lui tendit Beckett, encore avec son short gris qui lui faisait de longues jambes, et son t-shirt noir, trop grand, qui laissait apparaitre l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme.

- Voilà ton café, dit-elle après lui avoir donné sa tasse, je file à la douche et on ya.

Kate s'était à peine arrêtée dans sa lancée vers la salle de bain mais Castle abhorrait un demi-sourire : en partant, elle avait effleuré son torse de sa main.

_**Et voilà! Qu'en avez vous pensé? **_

_**A vos reviews, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il a été fait avec amour ahah :-P**_

_**Je vous dis encore merci pour vos reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur, (la-petite-folle, il me tarde de pouvoir discuter avec toi, vraiment )**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

Après que Kate soit sortie de la douche, elle sortit de la commode un t-shirt à col rond gris qu'elle accompagna d'une veste Blaser de la même couleur, avec un jean noir. Elle avait, depuis quelques semaines, amené des affaires chez son écrivain préféré pour éviter de perdre du temps à repasser chez elle se changer. Elle tenait à avoir des tenues différentes chaque lendemain de nuit passée chez Rick car même si la relation entre elle et Castle avait été rendue public, venir avec des habits portés de la veille signifiait clairement « J'ai dormi chez lui hier soir », et même si tout le monde au commissariat se doutait que les deux amants passaient leurs nuits ensembles, elle ne voulait pas l'expliciter de cette façon, elle n'aimait pas que toute l'attention soit portée sur elle. Prendre la décision d'amener des affaires à elle chez Rick avait été une grande étape dans leur relation, selon elle, peut-être même plus importante que celle de se marier avec lui. « C'est idiot » ce disait-elle, mais le fait de plus ou moins poser ses marques chez son fiancé lui semblait plus concret que de répondre oui à une question. Le plus étrange dans cette situation est que Castle avait également laissé des affaires à lui chez Kate, mais la jeune femme n'avait manifesté aucun problème avec ça, au contraire, elle aimait ce côté pratique, et le fait de savoir que des affaires d'homme se trouvaient dans son appartement lui plaisait, la rassurait. Kate pensait que quoi qu'il se passe, ces affaires chez elle n'engageait qu'elle, et personne d'autre, ce qui n'était pas la même chose du côté de chez Castle, car sa mère vivait avec lui, et sa fille n'était jamais totalement partie de l'appartement. Kate adorait Martha et Alexis, mais ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de la fille, ou de la mère de Rick, car elle avait toujours au fond d'elle d'être cette adolescente qui s'impose chez les parents du petit ami, qui se fait juger des pieds à la tête. Elle voulait faire bonne impression devant les femmes partageant la vie de son fiancé, et veillait constamment que tout allait bien dans leurs relations. Kate c'était sentie de plus en plus à l'aise avec Martha car c'était une femme avec l'esprit très ouvert et décalé, semblant en dehors de toute convention. Mais Beckett craignait quelques peu Alexis, la fille de Castle. C'était une jeune fille très intelligente, serviable et très autonome en plus d'être plus mature que son père, et Kate avait craint sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Castle et elle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu une part de responsabilité du départ d'Alexis qui était partie vivre avec Pi, son petit ami.

- En se dirigeant vers la voiture, Kate demanda à Castle :

- As-tu des nouvelles d'Alexis ?

- Elle m'a appelé hier un peu avant que je reçoive la main coupée, dit Rick, l'air pensif et un peu contrarié.

- Il y a un problème ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oh, non, mais elle m'a semblé étrange, comme si elle me fuyait.

- Castle, c'est elle qui t'a appelé, je ne crois pas tirer de conclusions hâtives en disant qu'elle ne t'évite pas.

- Mais elle a évité mes questions sur Pi, je l'ai remarqué, dit l'écrivain, elle a directement prétexté vouloir me faire lire un devoir.

- Tu sais, tu es son père, c'est normal qu'elle ne te parle pas de son petit ami, dit Kate en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais l'appeler aujourd'hui pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle voulait passer pour me « faire lire son devoir » fit il en imitant le signe des guillemets avec ses mains, mais je pense que je vais attendre.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant une bonne idée.

- Sur le principe oui, s'il n'y avait pas un détraqué m'envoyant des bouts de corps humain, dit Rick en attachant sa ceinture.

- Je comprends, bon, on va voir ce qu'Esposito veut nous dire, et tu aviseras en ce qui concerne Alexis, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Kate regarda Castle dans les yeux et lui sourit. Les deux amants se mirent en route pour le NYPD, où les attendaient les informations d'Esposition, qui, espéraient-t-ils, allaient pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête pour sortir l'écrivain de cette situation angoissante.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Beckett et Castle se dirigèrent en direction du bureau d'Esposito qui semblait concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur, l'air dubitatif.

- Salut camarade, dit Castle en attirant l'attention de Javier, qui leva la tête, jeta un œil à son interlocuteur et Kate.

- Yo ! Vous êtes là c'est bien ! J'ai des questions à te poser Castle, juste pour être sur.

- Bien sur, je t'écoute, dit-il en suivant l'exemple de Beckett qui venait de s'assoir sur une des deux chaises libres face au bureau d'Esposito.

- Castle, j'ai réussi à savoir qui était le facteur qui devait passer chez toi hier, et il se trouve qu'il n'est jamais passé.

- Attends, tu veux dire que… Il a été tué par le « faux facteur » ?

- Non rassures toi il va bien, il n'est pas venu car sa femme a accouché et il a donc prit sa journée. Ton quartier entier n'a pas eu son courrier hier, car ils n'ont trouvé personne pour le remplacer à la dernière minute, excepté toi.

-Je vois, dit Castle. Donc le facteur connait le coupeur de main.

-C'était peut-être même le coupeur de main lui-même qui te remettait son chef-d'œuvre, répondit Kate.

- C'est vicieux et pervers, mais oui, c'est une possibilité, rétorqua Esposito. Nous allons aller dans la salle informatique et faire le portrait robot, ça te va Castle ?

- Oui, allons-y tant que je me souviens encore correctement de son visage. Mais au fait, où est Tac, euh, Ryan ?

- Il a prit une journée, la petite Sarah Grace avait son vaccin aujourd'hui, je me demande qui des deux pleurera le plus, dit Javier en se levant.

Castle fut le premier à passer la porte de la salle où devait se faire le portrait robot. L'écrivain connaissait cette salle, c'était l'endroit où les agents faisaient, avec l'aide de Tory Ellis, experte en recherche avancée, des investigations plus poussées lorsque l'enquête se rapprochait du point mort.

L'écrivain fut suivi de Beckett et Esposito. Castle vit en face de lui un homme, grand, brun, non rasé depuis peut-être quatre ou cinq jours. Il avait des yeux verts, surplombés de lunettes avec des bords noirs.

- Bonjour monsieur Castle, je me présente, Julian Fitsk, je suis chargé de faire le portrait robot du facteur que vous avez vu hier.

- Bonjour monsieur Fitsk, enchanté.

Castle remarqua la qualité du velours de sa veste beige. Il trouvait qu'elle se mariait parfaitement avec son jean bleu. Julian invita l'écrivain à s'assoir à la table en bois, assez petite, avec deux chaises en face l'une de l'autre. Un carton de dessin ainsi qu'un ordinateur étaient sur la table. Lorsque les deux hommes furent assis, Kate et Esposito se mirent dans un coin de la pièce en regardant le déroulement de l'entretien.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Je vais vous poser des questions et vous allez me répondre par oui, ou par non, jusqu'au moment où je vous dirais de répondre librement. D'après vos réponses, je vais utiliser mon ordinateur et dessiner le portrait que vous me décrirez, en vous proposant plusieurs formes, courbes, etc. Si aucune forme ne correspond à votre description, je prendrais mon carnet, et je dessinerai la forme que vous m'indiquerez pour la scanner sur le portrait présent dans mon ordinateur. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, répondit Castle avec un air sérieux.

L'écrivain sentit progressivement son estomac se nouer. Il venait de comprendre que pour retrouver la personne qui lui voulait du mal, il fallait qu'il mette en œuvre tous ces efforts pour restituer une image fiable de la personne qui lui avait déposé le colis la veille. Il est tellement dur de se souvenir correctement d'un visage qu'on a vu que quelques secondes, sans y prêter plus d'attention. « C'est comme si on me demandait de décrire une personne parmi une centaine que j'ai croisé dans une même journée » pensa-t-il. Castle admit qu'il avait une responsabilité immense dans cet entretien, car c'est sa description qui pourrait permettre de retrouver la personne complice du coupeur de main. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Kate pour avoir son approbation, que tout allait bien se passer. Cette dernier répondit d'un léger hochement de tête, mais avait son estomac aussi noué que celui de l'écrivain.

- Monsieur Castle, une dernière chose, dit Fitsk, ce portrait robot est important pour l'enquête, vous devez en avoir conscience, mais ce n'est pas la pièce maîtresse du puzzle.

- C'est la seule que nous ayons pour le moment, répondit Rick.

- Pour le moment, comme vous dites, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas vous mettre une pression inutile sur les épaules, ça ne servira à rien sinon à altérer votre mémoire. Il faut simplement que vous me disiez ce que vous avez vu, remarquer. Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas détecté un grain de beauté, un détail, mais tout ce que vous direz ici nous permettra de trouver la personne qui vous en veux. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, allons-y.

- Bien. Première question : avez-vous le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cette personne dans votre vie ?

- Non. Répondit Castle, l'air un peu plus détendu, mais concentré.

- Cette personne avait-elle un air vous semblant familier ? ressemblait-elle à une personne que vous connaissez, ou croyez connaître ?

- Non. Castle baissa les yeux, et reprit, attendez, oui, enfin, il me semble familier, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- D'accord, nota Fitsk sur son ordinateur. Avez-vous remarqué un détail particulier chez cette personne qui pourrait aider à la description ? Lunettes, grain de beauté, cicatrice…

- Oui.

- Bien, on arrête ici les réponses Oui/Non. Dites moi quels sont ces détails ?

- L'homme avait une légère cicatrice au menton, pas grande, deux ou trois centimètres au plus.

- Où était cette cicatrice ?

- En bas du menton, à droite, répondit Castle en montrant sur son menton où se trouvait la cicatrice.

- D'accord, on va passer au reste du visage.

L'entretien dura un peu plus d'une heure, et la feuille du portrait robot fut affichée sur le tableau blanc où étaient accrochés photos de victimes, suspects, ainsi que les théories des enquêtes du NYPD.

Castle était plutôt content du travail fait car en collaborant avec Julian Fitsk, les deux hommes avaient élaboré un portait fidèle du facteur : un homme d'un mètre soixante-quinze/ quatre-vingt environ d'une petite vingtaine d'années, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, avec des cheveux blonds fins, tombant sur le front, avec des sourcils châtains épais. L'homme avait été décrit par l'écrivain comme ayant un visage ovale. Il avait aussi dit que ce faux facteur avait des yeux bleus, qui ne passaient pas inaperçus, assez grands et légèrement en amande, avec des cils courts. Il avait un nez plutôt fin, mais pas long, un peu retroussé au niveau des narines, et un petit bouton d'acné dessus, ce qui confirmait que l'homme était jeune. L'homme avait des lèvres fines très pigmentées d'un rose foncé puissant, avec une lèvre inferieure un peu plus pulpeuse, Il avait les joues légèrement creusées, avec une légère démarcation, et un menton fin et délicat, sans fossette, mais se retroussant un peu comme les grecques, laissant place à une mâchoire carrée.

Mais l'écrivain savait qu'il ne se saurait jamais souvenu de tel détails comme les cils du facteur sans les questions de Julian pour l'amener à être le plus précis possible.

- Voilà, dit Kate en se rapprochant de Castle qui l'avait regardé accrocher le portrait robot, maintenant, le papier va être distribués aux services de polices qui diffuseront le portait. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

- Oui, répondit Castle adossé au bureau, et pour l'ADN de la main ?

- Il n'y a pas encore eu de résultats, ça prend un peu de temps, dit Kate en jetant un œil à son portable dans sa poche pour vérifier si Lanie, le médecin légiste, ne l'avait pas appelé.

- D'accord, j'espère juste qu'on arrivera à temps pour sauver cette femme.

- On va tout faire pour.

- Bien, je vais aller appeler Alexis, il y a trop de mystères dans une seule journée qui n'est même pas finie, celui-ci, je veux le résoudre.

- D'accord, dit Kate en recentrant son regard sur le portrait robot.

Castle s'éloigna vers le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur et composa le numéro de sa fille. Il ne pensa qu'en entendant la première tonalité d'attente qu'Alexis était peut-être en cours, mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, il suffirait qu'il lui laisse un message ou lui envoie un texto, mais Rick préférait de loin le scénario où la jeune fille rousse décrochait car étant écrivain, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'imaginer les pires scénarios quand on ne répondait pas à un appel, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa fille, sa fille qui s'était déjà faite enlevée jusqu'en France quelques mois auparavant. Castle, en entendant toujours ce bip de tonalité, signifiant que son interlocutrice ne décrochait pas, tentait à tout prix d'éviter de se remémorer cette période qu'il voulait chasser de sa mémoire de peur de confiner Alexis chez lui jusqu'à ses quarante ans par peur pour elle. Pour Castle, sa fille était absolument tout pour lui. Castle serait prêt à tout, légal ou non, bien ou mal, sociologiquement acceptable ou inhumain pour permettre à sa fille d'être heureuse et saine et sauve. Depuis qu'on avait mis ce petit être d'à peine trois kilos dans ses bras en 1993, bientôt vingt et un ans auparavant, il savait que désormais, il allait dédier toutes ces actions, tout son amour à sa fille. Alexis était la fierté de Rick, il lui arriver de se demander par quel miracle il avait réussi à faire de sa fille une ravissante jeune femme intelligente, responsable, ou presque, avec autour d'elle une grand-mère baroque, excentrique, et avec pour père un adolescent coincé dans un corps d'adulte.

Rick fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix d'Alexis qui disait être injoignable pour le moment, mais promettait de rappeler dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. L'écrivain décida de lui laisser un message.

- Coucou, c'est papa ! Eh bien, tu dois être en cours donc je ne te dérange pas longtemps, j'espère que tu vas bien, appelle moi dès que tu as ce message !

Et il raccrocha, en se donnant quelques heures avant de rappeler sa fille si elle ne l'avait pas recontacté d'ici là. Il commença à se rediriger vers Kate qui se trouvait près du tableau blanc, du moins c'es ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que sa fiancée avait bougé de place. Il chercha Beckett des yeux et la vit se diriger vers le bureau de Gates, et ferma la porte.

De son côté, Kate se retourna vers Gates qui venait de passer derrière son bureau. Cette salle était un grand bureau lumineux, avec en ouvrant la porte une large vue sur un New –York toujours en ébullition, à gauche se trouvait un grand bureau en noble bois sombre, avec dessus beaucoup de papiers, des dossiers, mais tous fermés, car Gates était une femme très professionnelle, ainsi qu'un cadre avec une photo qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. Derrière, contre le mur, se trouvait une longue étagère qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la salle, sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs objets de toute sorte : des bibelots, des livres, un espace vide où se trouvaient quelques mois auparavant une poupée de collection que Castle avait délibérément cassé pour valider une des nombreuses théorie de son invention. Cet espace faisait passer comme message que Gates n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de cette poupée. La femme vérifia que Beckett avait bien fermé la porte avant de lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre en privé.

- Beckett, avez-vous du nouveau sur l'enquête ? Demanda Gates

- Oui madame, Julian Fitsk, avec l'aide de Castle, a réalisé un portrait robot du facteur qui a déposé ce colis chez lui hier, facteur qui au passage, n'en était pas un. Nous n'avons que cette piste, que ce suspect en attendant les résultats ADN de la main.

- Bien, répondit la quinquagénaire tournant autour de sa chaise, mais il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose détective.

- Oui ? demanda Kate en levant ses sourcils, d'un air perplexe.

- Vous savez, Castle est comme on peut considérer une victime, victime d'un détraqué qui lui veut surement du mal, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit souhaitable qu'il reste présent sur une enquête dont il est un des personnages centraux.

- Je comprends Sir, mais vous connaissez Castle, il ne voudra pas être mit à l'écart de l'enquête, il est plutôt du genre têtu, et … collant, lourd je dirais même, comme quand un enfant veut son jouet confisqué.

- Eh bien monsieur Castle va devoir apprendre à se passer du jouet confisqué, répondit Gates en s'asseyant dans son bureau, et il a beau être ami avec tout New-York, la loi est ce qu'elle est, et il n'est pas autorisé à participer à une enquête dans laquelle il est impliqué, que ce soit émotionnellement ou physiquement.

- Et je suppose que je dois lui dire ?

- Nous allons lui dire détective.

_**Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous trouvez que ça ne va pas assez vite ? Trop vite ? Dites moi, j'essaierai de réguler s'il le faut ! N'hésitez pas à partager cette story si vous l'aimez, et merci d'avance pour les reviews, je vous retrouve en Avril pour le prochain chapitre, et peut-être même avant, qui sait … -)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nous voilà en Avril, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop être déroutant, ou vous laisser trop perplexe ! En tout cas merci de votre attente, et à très vite pour le prochain :D !**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Gates se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, fit signe à Kate de prendre les devants, qui s'exécuta en ouvrant la porte et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le tableau blanc, où Castle examinait le portrait robot fait quelques minutes auparavant comme un élève relirait sa copie avant de la rendre au professeur : un acte sans retour qui nécessite qu'on soit sûr de nous. Gates n'était évidemment pas sûre de vouloir retirer l'écrivain de l'enquête pour deux raisons : la première étant que malgré tout, Castle pouvait faire avancer plus rapidement l'enquête en étant présent au NYPD plutôt que chez lui, la seconde assistant sur le fait que Castle restait Castle cet homme était plus entêté qu'une mule, plus déterminé qu'un guépard cherchant son gibier. Rick était un homme qui savait ce qui voulait, à qui on ne pouvait pas dire non, s'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Monsieur Castle ? Demanda Gates en s'approchant de Castle

- Oui ?

- Vous vous doutez surement de ce que je vais vous dire, mais je dois le rendre officiel.

- Quoi donc ? C'est à propos de l'enquête en cours c'est ça ?

- Oui. Vous êtes personnellement impliqué, et je ne peux donc pas vous laisser participer de près à cette enquête, mais nous vous tiendrons rapidement au courant de l'avancée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Gates, c'est moi, Castle ! Répondit l'écrivain avec des yeux grands écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa supérieure à son égard, elle le connaissait depuis son arrivée à la direction du NYPD, il y a de ça presque 3 ans, et elle devrait savoir qu'il refuserait catégoriquement de s'éloigner d'une enquête, qui en supplément, le concernait, c'était comme nous enlever un livre des mains alors que le suspens du chapitre final est à son comble : c'est inhumain.

- Je sais monsieur Castle, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de jouer dans le dos de la justice, dit Victoria, se sentant piégée entre l'envie de laisser l'écrivain s'impliquer dans l'enquête, et la peur d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice et donc la condamnation du coupeur de main qui pourrait être plus courte que prévu si les jurés, juges et autres procureurs prennent connaissance du fait que Castle, la victime, a aidé pendant l'enquête.

-La justice, madame, n'a qu'une importance secondaire pour moi, avec tout votre respect. Je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas rester en arrière, vous allez surement dire que je ne suis qu'un enfant capricieux mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Quelqu'un me veut du mal, et je ne pense pas que vous espérez sincèrement que je vais rester chez moi en attendant que ça se passe, dit Castle en soulevant le sourcil droit.

- Non, effectivement, je ne m'y attendais pas trop…

- Je vous l'avais dit chef, répondit Beckett discrètement, en regrettant au moment même ses paroles, mais la tentation du « je vous l'avais dit » était trop forte. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de répondre si subitement à Gates, mais elle l'avait dit avec un sourire et un air détendu qui avaient fait que sa supérieure n'avait pas relevé cette pique faite par le lieutenant.

- Castle, je veux bien faire come si je ne vous voyais pas, mais si vous vous faites trop remarquer, je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer chez vous, entendu ?

- Oui madame, c'est entendu, merci.

Gates éclipsa un sourire, le sourire qu'on fait aux enfants qu'on ne punie pas après une légère bêtise, en guise de réponse, et s'en retourna dans son bureau, dont elle ferma la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle et Kate se retrouvèrent devant la machine à café, à l'abri de toute l'agitation du NYPD. Ryan et Espisito étaient en train de discuter avec Julian Fitsk, le dessinateur de portrait par téléphone, pour discuter des côtés plus administratifs de l'affaire en cours.

Pendant que le café coulait dans la tasse de Kate, Castle la regarda fixement et lui demanda :

- Tu pense que j'aurai du accepter ? Je veux dire, tu pense que j'aurai du rester à l'écart de cette affaire ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas resté à l'écart d'une autre affaire que cette main a été coupée…

- Castle, si on a bien une chose en commun c'est notre tête de mule, je sais très bien que quand on te dit non mais que tu dis oui, la discussion est terminée. Et ne te torture pas l'esprit avec toutes ces questions. Personnellement, je pense que c'est mieux que tu restes sur cette enquête même si je trouve également que c'est dangereux, mais il y a de fortes chances que tu connaisse la personne qui a fait ça, et ça peut nous être très utile si tu es directement là pour nous livrer ton avis. Ne t'en fais pas Rick, répondit Kate en prenant sa tasse qui était maintenant remplie de café noir brûlant, et émit une grimace lorsqu'elle prit la tasse qui était plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

- Merci, ça me rassure, dit-il, j'ai hâte que toute cette affaire soit enfin terminée, j'en perds mon envie de café, je n'arrive déjà plus à être reposé…

- Me courir après à chaque fois que je suis en sous-vêtements n'aide pas vraiment à se reposer non plus, répondit Kate avec un air légèrement rougissant mais aguicheur et moqueur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son homme juste en laissant tomber son t-shirt et son jean. Les hommes sont si faibles.

- Kate, tu cherches aussi, ce n'est pas que de ma faute, dit-il d'un air plus détendu.

Il savait que Beckett n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de choses comme ça au sein du NYPD, lieu de travail des deux amants, et Rick se disait qu'elle avait vraiment voulu libérer l'esprit de l'écrivain en parlant de ça, pour qu'il arrête de penser à cette affaire qui le touchait de près et qui l'angoissait de manière perturbante.

Castle pensait « C'est idiot, mais je pense que c'est ça l'amour, c'est aussi braver les interdits qu'on se fixe nous-mêmes pour l'autre, c'est être prêt à faire des choses inhabituelles, ou déplaisantes pour nous, et Kate l'a fait pour pouvoir me changer les idées. Cette femme est vraiment exceptionnelle. »

L'écrivain prit sa tasse de café et ne fit pas de grimace car en voyant celle de sa fiancée quelques minutes auparavant, il avait comprit qu'il fallait être prudent en prenant la tasse qui, comme il s'y attendait, était très chaude.

Les deux amants s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en cuir, face à la table basse en verre sur laquelle était posée quelques magasines, et un porte clé, surement oublié par un officier, et prirent leur café en parlant de tout sauf de l'affaire : le mariage vint s'immiscer dans la conversation. Castle dit :

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Fred Vargas peut nous prêter sa villa pour la soirée du mariage, je ne la connais pas mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle et Stephen King étaient bon amis !

- Tu es sur de vouloir parler du mariage maintenant ? Dit Kate, l'air perplexe, elle savait que Castle avait des idées irrationnelles pour le mariage en ayant l'esprit sain, elle redoutait ses propositions avec l'esprit embrouillé par l'enquête.

- Oui, on ne va pas reporter le mariage à chaque petit obstacle qu'on croise voyons !

- Oui, tu as raison, pas pour la villa de Fred Vargas hein, c'est non, mais j'ai aussi hâte que tout soit prêt.

- Pourquoi pas sa villa ?

- Parce qu'on ne va pas aller se marier chez Fred Vargas Castle ! Tu es déjà un aiment à paparazzi, je ne veux pas voir des hélicoptères et des journalistes le jour de mon mariage, j'aurai mon pistolet sous la robe et s'ils tiennent à leur caméra…

- Un pistolet sous la robe ? C'est terriblement sexy ça, dit Castle en s'approchant de Kate, qu'il embrassa tendrement, en mettant sa main sur sa joue, tout en la caressant.

Leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Kate n'était même plus gênée d'embrasser Castle sur leur lieu de travail, tant que ça restait à l'abri des regards. La détective n'y paraissait pas, mais elle était très dépendante du regard des gens, de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait souvent peur de l'interprétation que les gens pouvaient faire de ce qu'elle dégageait : paraissait-elle trop stricte ? Trop froide ? Trop effrayante ? Trop intimidante ? Ou paraissait-elle comme une personne banale, commune ? Mais Kate répondait souvent à ses questions en se disant que tout le monde ne pensait pas la même chose d'une seule et même personne, c'est la chimie. Vous savez, il y a de personnes qu'on ne peut pas supporter, juste physiquement ? C'est chimique, et Kate finissait pas penser qu'après tout, les gens qui étaient proches d'elle avaient autant d'estime pour elle qu'elle en avait pour eux, et qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, comme tout le monde ne nous plait pas, il suffit juste de faire le tri. Beckett avait d'ailleurs toujours fait un tri très sélectif depuis toute petite, elle était d'une nature méfiante et ne gardait près d'elle que peu de personnes, mais des amis, des gens en qui elle avait une confiance quasi-inébranlable.

Castle et Kate n'avaient pas arrêté leur baiser qui semblait si bien convenir à l'un comme à l'autre, mais furent obligé de se séparer lorsque le portable du lieutenant se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois, signe d'un appel entrant. Kate décolla ses lèvres de celles de Rick tout en plongeant sa main dans sa poche de veste d'où elle sortie son téléphone, jeta un œil attentif à l'écran et vu que Lanie cherchait à la joindre. Elle leva les yeux vers Castle qui regardait également le portable de Kate et dit :

- C'est Lanie, je vais voir ce qu'elle veut me dire.

Et Kate fit glisser son doigt sur le téléphone pour décrocher :

- Oui Lanie, ça va ?

- Oui ma belle, j'ai essayé de te joindre à ton bureau pour une fois, mais tu ne réponds pas ! Tu n'es pas au commissariat ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Si j'y suis, mais je prenais un café avec Castle, inspecteur, dit Kate en souriant.

- Ah, d'accord, justement, j'appelle car j'ai besoin que vous descendiez me voir, et tous les deux, j'ai les résultats d'ADN de la main coupée !

- Très bien, on arrive, dit Beckett avant de raccrocher.

Elle verrouilla son téléphone et informa Castle de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie :

- Lanie a l'identité de la main coupée, on doit descendre la voir.

- Je te suis, dit Rick en se levant du fauteuil.

Les deux futurs mariés prirent l'ascenseur en direction du laboratoire des médecins légistes. Pendant le trajet, Castle ne se posait qu'une seule question : a qui appartenait cette main ? Et s'il connaissait cette personne ? Et s'il trouvait un colis encore pire en rentrant chez lui ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir du sang sur les mains, physiquement et mentalement. Il se sentait coupable de la souffrance que la personne à qui il manquait cette main avait du endurer, ou endurait même encore maintenant.

Le stress montait au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait. L'écrivain passait en revue une nouvelle fois les personnes qu'il connaissait, mais la liste était longue et en énumérant le nom de ces gens, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi on leur ferait du mal pour l'atteindre lui, ça n'avait aucun sens, si on voulait vraiment le faire souffrir comme on l'avait fait, il faudrait s'en prendre à sa fille, sa mère, à l'équipe du NYPD et à Kate. Castle ne chassait pas l'idée de sa tête que l'une de ces personnes qu'il aime le plus pourrait être la prochaine sur la liste à souffrir à cause de lui, il en conclut qu'il était stressé mais soulagé d'enfin connaître le nom de la personne qui a perdu sa main. Cet élément était très attendu dans l'enquête, et allait faire avancer les choses d'une manière fulgurante.

« Et si je ne connais pas cette personne ? » se demanda Castle. « Dans ce cas, ça ne fera pas avancer l'enquête, mais on pataugera encore plus dans la boue, il faudra beaucoup plus de temps à trouver une connexion avec moi et d'autres personnes pourraient être blessées ! »

L'angoisse se lut sur le visage de l'écrivain, et Kate le remarqua rapidement.

- A quoi tu pense ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, je trouve que cet ascenseur ne descend pas assez rapidement "Merci de m'avoir sorti de mes pensées" pensait-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas Castle, on arrive regarde, dit Kate en regardant le numéro d'étage du bureau de Lanie s'éclairer en jaune au dessus de la porte, ne t'en fais pas, qu'importe à qui appartient la main, tu n'es pas responsable, le seul coupable c'est celui qui lui a enlevé. D'accord ?

- Je sais, je sais, dit Castle en soufflant en sortant de l'ascenseur comme un boxeur entre dans le ring. Il se sentait rempli d'une mission, celle de chercher au fond de sa mémoire la correspondance du nom qu'allait donner Lanie avec une personne qu'il avait déjà vue, il voulait que cette enquête se termine au plus vite.

Kate suivi son fiancé et tous deux poussèrent la porte du laboratoire de Lanie. La jeune femme, qui se tenait près de la table où était entreposé les cadavres des victimes pour l'autopsie, avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon au dessus des oreilles, des petites perles blanches aux oreilles, et portait une blouse bleue, avec des gants en latex de la même couleur.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Dit Lanie en s'approchant du couple

- Salut Lanie ! Dit Kate, qui remarqua la main sur la table d'autopsie qui semblait ridiculement grande pour une seule main. Elle se retint de sourire, mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas de faire la remarque.

- Castle, j'ai du nouveau, j'ai eu les résultats ADN de la main coupée, continua Lanie en regardant l'écrivain.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rick en regardant la main qui allait bientôt avoir un nom.

- Elle s'appelle Hanna Samuels, répondit la légiste en montrant une photo de la victime, elle a 42 ans.

Lanie fit une pause car elle remarqua que Castle était comme un Google a qui on demandait une recherche compliquée, on voyait qu'il cherchait ardument à qui ce nom pouvait bien lui faire penser.

- Ce nom… Marmonna Castle, visiblement très concentré dans sa cherche, tout en regardant la photo de la femme. Elle était blonde avec des reflets vénitiens qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, yeux bleus, lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, avec des pommettes prononcées.

- Rick, ça va ? Demanda Kate, qui semblait inquiète et perplexe de voir l'écrivain perdu et plongé dans ses pensées en regardant la photo de cette femme.

Castle entendit la question, et n'émit que pour seule réponse un simple hochement de tête, mais voulait rester concentré sur son travail de mémoire.

- Je n'ai accès qu'à son dossier médical Castle, il est sans antécédents, je sais qu'elle habite dans le Wisconsin.

Kate n'eu pas envie de prendre la parole, mais l'hypothèse que Castle connaissait la victime à la main coupée semblait de plus en plus probable, car sinon, pourquoi aller jusqu'au Wisconsin pour aller attaquer quelqu'un au hasard alors que Rick habite New-York ?

Soudain, Castle changea de regard. On vit dans ses yeux comme une lueur, une révélation, un eurêka foudroyant. Il releva la tête et les épaules, sortit le téléphone de sa poche, et composa un numéro tout en s'éloignant vers la porte, mais ne sortit pas.

Kate et Lanie se regardèrent en se demandant qui Castle pouvait bien appeler, mais les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas stopper un Castle qui a une idée.

- Allô oui, c'est moi, dit Castle à son interlocuteur, j'ai besoin de toi. Oui, tu sais j'ai un album dans … oui voilà, prend le, et regarde à 1988… C'est bon ? Est-ce que tu vois une fille nommée Hanna Samuels ? demanda Castle en jetant un œil à la photo. Ah, d'accord… Merci, merci oui, oui je t'expliquerai, merci. Et il raccrocha, avant de revenir auprès de Beckett et Lanie.

Kate jeta à Castle un regard interrogateur, qui nécessitait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je sais qui est cette fille, dit Castle visiblement soulagé mais surpris.

_**Eeeet fin ! "Oh c'est méchanttttt" Oui, je suis affreuse, je sais, mais le suspens j'adore :P ! Merci d'avance pour tous vos avis !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma Fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir vos reviews et de discuter avec vous ! Bonne lecture !**_

- Comment tu la connais ? Demanda Kate

- Elle était avec moi au lycée, on… On était dans la même classe je crois, répondit Castle en réfléchissant tout en prononçant ces mots.

- Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi, ça veut dire que tu ne la connais pas plus que ça ?

- Non, on était comme qui dirait « camarades de classe », rien de plus, je me souviens qu'elle était douée en histoire, mais c'est tout, on se parlait de temps en temps, mais je n'avais plus aucune nouvelles d'elle.

- Donc on peut supprimer la thèse de l'ex petite amie jalouse qui, en signe de protestation contre le mariage, s'est coupée la main, dit Lanie en haussant les épaules. Excusez moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail je vais devoir vous laisser, on se retrouve plus tard ?

- Ca marche Lanie, merci pour tout, répondit Beckett.

- Merci, continua Castle.

Les deux amants prirent les informations qui leur avait été données, et reprirent l'ascenseur pour les donner à Ryan et Esposito afin d'avoir des informations complémentaires sur Hanna Samuels. La remontée vers le NYPD parût beaucoup moins longue à Castle, il était encore sous l'effet du soulagement de savoir enfin l'identité de la personne à main coupée, allait bientôt arriver la culpabilité intense accompagnée d'un bon tas de questions sans réponse immédiates.

Il remarqua que Kate la regardait, interrogatrice elle aussi, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, comme perdue.

- Tu te demandes si cette fille fait partie de ma longue liste d'innombrables petites amies c'est ça ? Demanda Rick

- Je ne l'aurai pas formulé comme ça, répondit Kate, mais oui, je me demande d'où tu connais cette fille, tu étais au téléphone avec ta mère c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit-il, je lui aie demandé de regarder dans l'album du lycée, et de me dire si son nom était dans la liste des élèves comme il me semblait me souvenir, et j'avais vu juste. Hanna et moi partagions quelques cours, je me souviens qu'on s'amusait bien en histoire, mais ça n'a toujours été qu'une amie, qu'une camarade de classe, à vrai dire je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à maintenant…

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Kate

- C'est une très bonne question, fais-moi penser à la poser à celui ou celle qui lui a coupé la main, répondit Castle en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, tout en suivant son fiancé.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Beckett, Ryan s'avança vers eux avec une feuille dans la main gauche. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme tout jeune papa, quelques cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, le teint un peu ternes et les cheveux un peu moins brillants que d'habitude, mais épanoui, comme tout jeune papa également. Il portait un smoking style casual gris clair, avec le veston un peu plus foncé.

- Salut vous deux ! Lanie vous a donné les dernières infos ?

- On en vient oui, dit Kate.

- Bien, on a fait des recherches approfondies et elle travaille dans une librairie dont elle est la propriétaire, elle est célibataire, pas d'enfant, une vie tout à fait banale aux premiers abords pour tout dire, dit Ryan tout en donnant la feuille à Castle et Beckett qui l'examinèrent d'un peu plus près.

- Je connais cette fille, on était ensemble au lycée, dit Castle, je veux dire, j'étais dans sa classe, mais on n'a jamais vraiment été amis, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle était devenue, ce n'est pas d'une grande aide malheureusement.

- C'est déjà bien Castle, on sait vers où chercher, le rassura Ryan, on va mener notre enquête.

- Elle a forcément quelqu'un qui lui en veut et qui un rapport avec Castle, on va aller gratter un peu et découvrir ce qu'elle cache, dit Beckett. Ryan, avec Esposito essayez de récupérer toutes les informations qui pourraient permettre de la retrouver, je pense qu'on va devoir aller faire un tour dans le Wisconsin.

- Ça marche, on vous tiendra au courant, dit Ryan en retournant à son bureau. Il espérait terminer au plus vite son travail pour pouvoir rentrer voir sa femme et sa petite fille Sarah Grace, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il était sous l'emprise totale de cet enfant, complètement dépendant de son sourire et de sa personnalité déjà bien affirmée pour un bébé de cet âge.

La journée se termina tranquillement, Castle discutait avec Kate à son bureau de tout et de rien. Tout deux avaient leur énième tasse de café à la main, ils ne comptaient plus les litres de cafés dans leur sang, et se demandaient même parfois comment ils arrivaient à dormir. Soudain, le téléphone de Rick se mit à vibrer, et la photo de sa fille apparaître sur l'écran, il jeta en même temps un coup d'œil à l'horloge se trouvant sur le mur en face de lui : 18h50, il décrocha son téléphone devant Kate, chose, quand il y pensait, qu'il n'aurait surement pas faite quelques temps auparavant, à cause de la distance entre eux.

- Hey Alexis ! Dit Castle, visage détendu

- Coucou papa, excuses moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, je travaillais à la bibliothèque après les cours.

- Non, non, aucun problème, je t'avais appelé pour cette histoire de devoir que tu voulais me faire lire…

- …Oui, exact, dit Alexis après un temps d'hésitation qui sembla suspect à Castle, je peux venir manger ce soir, et on voit ça ?

- Bien sur, tu sais que tu viens quand tu veux chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure à la maison !

- D'accord, bye ! Répondit Alexis en raccrochant

Kate avait fait semblant de jouer avec son téléphone durant la conversation entre Rick et sa fille, mais elle avait tendu une oreille malgré elle et avait entendu ce qu'Alexis allait passer la soirée chez Castle, chose qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas, elle en profiterait pour passer une soirée chez elle, appeler son père pour discuter un peu avec lui, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle avait a réglé dans son appartement qui devait se sentir comme un motel défraichi.

- Alexis dit Castle en montrant son téléphone pour indiquer à sa fiancée le nom de son interlocutrice

- Je sais, j'avais cru comprendre, répondit Kate en souriant, comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, enfin, je crois, j'ai encore senti quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix quand je lui ai parlé du devoir, dit Castle en plissant des yeux, comme pour réfléchir à la raison cachée de cet appel.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourras lui demander ce soir d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui c'est ça, elle vient dîner ce soir, tu seras des notre ?

- C'est gentil Castle, répondit Kate en se levant, mais je passe mon tour, je vais vous laisser en famille.

- Tu es de la famille, tu es ma famille, il ne faut pas te sentir exclue, dit Castle en suivant le mouvement.

- Tu es gentil, ça me touche, rétorqua Kate en prenant le visage de Castle entre ses mains, et je ne me sens pas exclue rassure toi, je pense juste qu'une soirée avec ta fille ne te fera pas de mal, et je suis fatiguée, une nuit dans mon appartement ne me fera pas de mal non plus !

- Je t'aime.

Kate descendit ses mains sur les épaules de Castle et l'enlaça en guise de « Je t'aime aussi ». Rick mit ses mains autour de la taille de Beckett. Cet entrelacement affectueux ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il faisait comprendre autant à l'un qu'à l'autre que la connexion qui les liaient était toujours là, que le contact de la peau de l'autre les rassurait, les faisait sentir en sécurité, à l'abri de tout danger. Le parfum de Castle donnait depuis longtemps des frissons à Kate, il lui suffisait de sentir son odeur pour lui évoquer pleins de souvenirs, comme la première fois où elle a sentit ce parfum qui lui faisait le même effet, mais qu'elle préférait ignorer, ou la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, qu'elle avait senti son parfum si proche d'elle, qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir sur la peau. Ce parfum avait ridiculement toujours eu une importance pour la jeune femme, elle était comme les synesthètes, et associait forcément de parfum de Rick à son visage, à sa chemise blanche qu'elle avait portée le lendemain de leur début de relation ensembles, et n'avait pas pour souhait que son futur mari change de parfum dans les mois qui suivent. Elle était dans ses pensées quand ses yeux se ré ouvrèrent après s'être fermés pendant quelques secondes, et sa vision se troubla légèrement, comme si elle venait de se réveiller brusquement après un long sommeil.

Les deux amants se séparèrent avant de s'adresser un sourire plein de sincérité et de tendresse.

Esposito arriva au niveau du tableau blanc, et fut vite rejoint par Beckett et Castle qui avaient remarqué sa présence.

- Tu es encore là ? Demanda Castle à son collègue

- Oui, j'allais partir quand j'ai reçu des informations sur notre ami facteur, on a trouvé qui c'était, il s'appelle Billy Cowell, étudiant à la Faircroft Preparatory Academy.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Faircroft Preparatory Academy comme LA Faircroft Preparatory Academy à laquelle je suis allé il y a quelques semaines avec Kate? Mon ancien lycée ?

- Oui bro, j'en ai peur, répondit Esposito en accrochant la photo de Billy sur le tableau blanc, il sera ici demain pour un interrogatoire, nos équipes l'ont arrêté il y a une heure dans son appartement, il n'a opposé aucune résistance et a même eu l'air surpris qu'on l'arrête.

- On en saura plus demain, dit Kate, mais tu crois que c'est à cause de ta visite à ton ancien lycée que ça a déclenché tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ces lycéennes interrogées et suspectées ont voulu se venger ?

- C'est possible dit Esposito, mais Beckett aurait été aussi prise pour cible je pense.

è Et pourquoi couper la main à cette femme que tu as connu des années et avec qui tu n'as plus contact ? Rajouta Kate, non, il doit y avoir autre chose, mais on les contactera quand même, il ne faut écarter aucune piste

On vit au loin une silhouette se rapprocher du petit groupe. C'était Ryan, qui semblait être prêt à partir, ce qui fit penser à Castle de surveiller l'heure pour ne pas arriver trop tard au repas prévu avec Alexis et sa mère. Il voulait aider au repas, ce serait une manière d'éviter que sa mère fasse la cuisine. Non qu'elle était mauvaise cuisinière, mais elle avait fâcheuse tendance à se lancer dans des recettes venues d'une autre planète, et à associer des aliments qui ne font pas bon ménage.

- Sur le départ bro ? Demanda Esposito à Ryan

- Oui, sinon Jenny va encore me reprocher de faire exprès de rentrer tard pour ne pas avoir à endormir Sarah, dit-il en levant les sourcils

- Je ne vais pas dire que je comprends, mais j'imagine, répondit Esposito, très sûr de lui

- Javier vous a informé de l'avancée de l'enquête à ce que je vois, reprit Ryan en jetant un œil sur le tableau blanc tout en voyant la photo du facteur.

- Exact, et ça me fait de plus en plus peur au fur et à mesure que ça avance, dit Castle.

- On va vite découvrir de quoi il s'agit, l'enquête avance plus rapidement par rapport à ce à quoi nous nous attendions, on pensait que ça nous prendrais plus de temps à retrouver ce mystérieux coursier mais les annonces ont vite circulé et les gens ont été réactifs, rétorqua Ryan.

- Oui, j'essaie de me remémorer nos dernières visites à la Faircroft Preparatory Academy, mais je ne me souviens de rien de suspect, enfin, je crois.

- Prends le temps d'y penser cette nuit, dit Esposito

- Vous avez besoin de moi ou… ?

- Non Ryan c'est bon tu peux y aller on se voit demain, le coupa Kate.

- Très bien, à demain tout le monde !

- A demain, répondirent l'équipe en cœur.

On parle souvent de problèmes avec les collègues, une ambiance lourde, pesante voire agaçante, mais les quatre collègues n'avaient que rarement éprouvé ces sentiments. Ils étaient tous différents, avaient tous un caractère et une personnalité bien définis, mais ils se complétaient, ils avaient besoin les uns des autres pour réussir une enquête : l'agilité mentale de Ryan, la bravoure d'Esposito, la détermination de Kate et l'esprit de Castle. Le NYPD avait besoin de cette équipe pour résoudre un crime, car ils étaient performants dans leurs actions, concentrés et professionnels (presque tout le temps), mais surtout complices, et c'est ce qui faisait que leur cerveau exerçait comme une sorte de connexion qui leur permettait d'une efficacité impressionnante, mais pouvaient aussi être pris d'un fou rire, avoir des regards comparses qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, passer des heures à parler de tout, à refaire le monde sans évoquer ou peu le travail. On ne peut pas dire que cette équipe ne comptait que quatre membres, car Lanie avait aussi un rôle très important que ce soit dans les enquêtes que dans la vie de deux personnes de l'équipe en particulier. La jeune femme était la confidente, la meilleure amie de Kate, mais aussi une personne qui avait une place particulière dans le cœur et dans la vie d'Esposito. Lanie était la chaleur de l'équipe, l'étincelle qui enjouait une conversation, une soirée ou qui brule quand on fait une erreur, c'était le sourire qui manquait parfois sur le visage de ses amis, une personne dont chaque être humain aurait besoin.

Quand Ryan fut parti, cela encouragea ses partenaires à faire de même, car la nuit commençait à tomber, et rester devant le tableau ne ferait pas venir Billy Cowell plus rapidement. Esposito salua Castle et Beckett tout en prenant son sac et éteignant la lumière de son bureau, suivi de près par Kate qui fit de même avant de rejoindre Rick qui était toujours devant le tableau, scrutant la photo du facteur.

- Tu sais, j'avais dis qu'il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais plus j'y pense et moi j'ai la conviction que je l'ai vu au lycée au moment où on y est allé

- Peut-être que tu l'a vu autre part ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais depuis que je vois cette photo, je sais que sa tête me semble familière, mais bon, j'ai ma fille qui m'attend à la maison, alors je ne vais pas plus m'y attarder pour ce soir, déclara l'écrivain.

- Tu as raison, tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé ?

- Promis, dit Rick tout en posant un baiser alerte mais délicat sur la commissure des lèvres de sa future femme.

- Les deux amants se séparèrent pour se diriger progressivement vers leurs voitures, en direction de leurs appartements respectifs.

Lorsque Castle arriva chez lui, et ouvrit la porte. L'écrivain esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une longue chevelure à la couleur du feu : c'était Alexis, qui était déjà arrivée et qui s'affairait à la cuisine, et c'était une des deux choses qui le rassurait, la première étant que sa fille était là en bonne santé, et la deuxième qu'elle préparait le repas du soir, et Castle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il apprécierait toujours plus la cuisine de sa fille que celle de sa mère.

- Bonsoir ! Salua Rick

- Bonsoir papa, lui répondit Alexis avec un large sourire, comment ça va ?

- Content d'être là ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ce soir ? Dit Castle tout en arrivant dans la cuisine, embrassant sa fille sur le front

- Des lasagnes avec de la salade, ça te va ?

- Parfait chérie, où es ta grand-mère ?

- Dans sa chambre, elle ne va pas tarder à descendre, elle est montée en trombes il y a deux heures pour causes je cite, d' « inspirations fracassantes » pour sa pièce !

- Oui, ça fait trois fois cette semaine, et elle redescendra encore en disant qu'elle est déçue, et qu'elle a perdu son inspiration au bout d'un quart d'heure.

- Alexis sourit, et enchaina :

- Papa, grand-mère m'a parlé de ce qui c'était passé, est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu parles du colis que j'ai reçu ?

Alexis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Ne t'en fais pas ça va, l'enquête est toujours en cours.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demanda Alexis, un peu perplexe

- A vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de t'embarquer là dedans, t'angoisser, ou t'inquiéter avec ça, puis je pensais qu'inconsciemment, ne pas t'en parler, c'était te protéger.

- Papa, je sais à quoi tu fais allusion mais rassures toi, je suis capable de gérer ça. A qui appartient la main, vous le savez ?

- Oui, c'est la main d' Hanna Samuels, elle était avec moi au lycée.

- Tu sais pourquoi on a fait ça ?

- Il faudrait d'abord que je sache qui a fait ça, mais je te tiendrais au courant quand j'en saurais davantage.

-D'accord, répondit la jeune femme rousse d'un air un peu inquiet, mais rassurée que son père soit honnête avec elle et la traite comme une adulte.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le sujet de la main coupée ne soit remis sur la table, Castle et Alexis continuèrent à préparer le repas, mirent la table, et virent Martha descendre l'escalier, mine déçue et agacée, qui déclara avoir perdu son inspiration. Rick fit un léger clin d'œil à sa fille qui disait « je te l'avais dis, ta grand-mère est tellement prévisible ». Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue et familiale, quelque chose qui avait manqué à Castle, même s'il avait la sensation de manque toujours présente en lui, cette sensation qu'il ressentait quand Kate n'était pas avec lui, elle faisait aussi partie de la famille, et un repas familial sans elle semblait un peu plus triste, comme si une pièce manquait au puzzle. Rick aimait les moments partagés avec sa mère et sa fille, en toute simplicité, sans artifices, juste de la complicité et des rires partagés.

Une fois le repas fini et la table débarrassée, Alexis alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec un thé à l'orange entre les mains. Castle savait que si sa fille ne montait pas directement dans sa chambre, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec son père.

- Au fait, ce devoir, il porte sur quoi ? Demanda l'écrivain

- C'est un exposé que j'ai à faire sur la sociologie d'une famille new-yorkaise, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire la sociologie de notre famille, c'est pour ça que je pensais passer quelques jours ici pour pouvoir écrire sur ce que j'observe, dit Alexis en soulevant légèrement les épaules et plissant les lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu restes autant de temps que tu veux, mais à une condition

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu arrêtes de me mentir Alexis, tu plisses toujours des lèvres quand tu mens.

Alexis avala sa salive avant de commencer à rougir.

- J'ai vraiment ce devoir à faire si c'est ce que tu demande, répondit la jeune femme

J- e ne dis pas que tu mens sur ça, mais tu nous as observé durant les dix-huit dernières années, alors je pense que tu as de quoi écrire. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la véritable raison qui te pousse à rester quelques jours ici.

Après un silence, Alexis posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se leva et croisa les bras

- Tu veux tellement m'entendre dire que je ne peux plus vivre avec Pi ? Eh bien voilà je le dis, je me suis séparée de Pi et rester dans cet appartement toute seule est impossible pour moi car tout me rappelle Pi et… Alexis avait le visage rouge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et je voudrais rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait…

Castle n'était qu'à moitié surpris par la révélation de sa fille, mais aussi gêné, gêné qu'elle se sente honteuse de parler de cet échec pour elle, avait-il donné une image d'un père si exigeant envers Alexis ? Avait-il été trop sévère ? Aurait-il du l'encourager davantage à vivre sa vie, incluant également de vivre ses erreurs ? L'écrivain s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras

- Chérie, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu es chez toi ici ! Et je suis désolé pour Pi et toi, je suis sincère, même si je ne le comprenais pas, je veux ton bonheur, tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable, on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait et il n'y a jamais de risque zéro quand on s'engage avec quelqu'un tu sais, tu trouveras la personne qui te correspond vraiment.

-Merci papa, répondit Alexis, l'air plus soulagé, malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues pleines de tâches de rousseur.

Castle savait que sa fille, son enfant pleurait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire adouci, délesté de l'angoisse de savoir sa fille dans un appartement loin de lui, avec un homme qu'il avait du mal à apprécier. Il ne libéra Alexis de son étreinte qu'après de longues secondes, car il se sentait comme un enfant à qui on avait rendu son nounours parti pour la machine à laver après de longues et terribles heures d'attentes : la peluche semblait comme neuve, mais différente, avec une odeur qu'on ne connait plus, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de l'aimer et le câliner comme auparavant.

Après une longue conversation sur l'organisation du futur déménagement, l'organisation d'une vie à retrouver, Alexis se mit à bailler plusieurs fois, et prit la décision d'aller ce coucher. Elle embrassa son père et quitta le salon dans lequel ils étaient installés depuis bientôt plus d'une heure. Castle n'avait pas encore tout à fait sommeil et décida d'envoyer un message à sa fiancée, Rick remarqua qu'il avait reçu un SMS d'un numéro qui n'était pas répertorié dans ses contacts. Il fit glisser ses doigts pour lit le message, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, précédant des sueurs froides :

« _Tu m'as enlevé mon seul amour, à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Ce n'est pas fini._ »

_**Mais qui a envoyé ce message ? Vous le saurez très vite dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop long et qu'il vous a plus, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais la suite de l'histoire promet d'être palpitante !**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'aide vraiment, n'hésitez pas à partager la story ! **_

_**A très vite )**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoiiiiiirr evribodi ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je l'ai coupé car c'était vraiment TROP long, mais la suite arrive genre, très vite, genre, dans quelques jours **_

_**Encore merci pour vos encouragements, je lis vos reviews et c'est super chouette de voir que ça vous plait ! **_

_**A très vite, et bonne lecture !**_

L'écrivain était désormais apeuré, angoissé et échauffé d'avoir reçu un message comme celui-ci. Les probabilités que la personne qui avait contacté Castle soit la même qui avait coupé la main à Hanna Samuels étaient grandes, mais était-il au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête ? Savait-il ce que Rick savait ? Etait-il observé au moment même où il lisait ce message ? Et de quel « seul amour » parlait-il ? « Ca ne peut pas être Hanna, pensait-il, je n'ai jamais été en relation avec cette fille… Le fait que je vais me marier a été rendu public, ce qui veut dire que n'importe qui peut être au courant que je vais me marier à Kate… Donc, s'il me dit que je lui ai enlevé son amour, cette personne doit surement parler de Kate, donc ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il faudrait chercher, mais du côté de Kate ! »

Castle ne lâcha pas son téléphone portable des mains et composa immédiatement le numéro du détective Beckett.

**Une sonnerie**.

_Garde ton calme, surtout, garde ton calme, respire._

**Deux sonneries**.

_Kate, réponds, c'est important, réponds._

- « Allez, décroche » fit Castle

**Trois sonneries**.

_Pourquoi ça sonne toujours ?_

Le pouls de l'écrivain ne cessait d'accroître depuis quelques secondes.

**Quatre sonneries**.

- Allô ?

- Oh Kate enfin ! Dit Castle en reprenant sa respiration

- Ca va Rick ?

Elle n'appelait Castle ainsi que lorsque le sujet devenait sérieux, intense, préoccupant.

- Non, j'ai reçu un message du coupeur de main, il va s'en prendre à toi !

- Attends, calme-toi, fit Beckett, que disait ce message ?

- Tu m'as enlevé mon seul amour, à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Ce n'est pas fini. Répéta Castle en lisant le SMS tout en restant en conversation avec la détective.

Les traits de Kate se raidirent. Son regard se ferma. Ses yeux noisette aux reflets verts viraient au noir au moment où elle avait entendu Castle prononcer ces mots. Elle pensait à cet instant qu'il était avantageux d'avoir Castle au bout du fil et non en face d'elle, car il aurait surement vu que sa voix qui paraissait calme et contrôlée pour ne pas affoler son futur mari, cachait une angoisse sur son visage, qui ne cessait d'accroître.

- D'accord, tu l'as reçu quand ? fit-elle d'une voix posée.

- A l'instant, il faut que tu n'ouvres à personne !

- Rick, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, et oui il parle d'un amour mais on ne peut pas dire avec conviction que ça va être moi, et puis, il t'a surement envoyé ce message pour te faire peur.

- Il a déjà coupé une main, tu crois qu'il s'amuserait à m'envoyer un message comme ça juste pour me faire peur parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'avait plus de vies à Candy Crush ?

- Castle tu fais des conclusions hâtives, on ne sait pas grand-chose, dit Kate après un silence, mais rassures toi, ma porte est fermée, mes fenêtre aussi et j'ai mon arme, je suis en sécurité, tu devrais aussi te barricader.

L'écrivain ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas été convaincu par les arguments de sa fiancée car il perçu dans son attitude qu'elle-même n'avait pas été convaincue par ce qu'elle avait dit. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir tranquillement en sachant Kate seule, chez elle.

- Tu es là ? Demanda Kate après de longues secondes de silence radio de la part de son interlocuteur

- Oui, pardon… Tu es au lit ?

- Non, j'étais en train de travailler, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je vais te laisser si tu as du boulot.

- Castle, je ne vais pas raccrocher en te laissant dans cet état, je vais passer, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive, ça marche ?

- Je t'attends alors, j'appelle Ryan et Esposito pour leur parler du SMS que j'ai reçu en patientant.

- Très bien, à tout de suite, répondit Kate en raccrochant.

La jeune femme regarda son portable, vérifia que l'appel avait bien été terminé, et ferma le dossier qu'elle avait ouvert il y a de cela plus de deux heures maintenant. Il était vingt trois heures passées, et Kate avait, un peu avant vingt-et-une heures, décidé de reprendre le dossier sur le meurtre de sa mère. A chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans les bras de ses démons, elle se disait tout le temps la même phrase : « C'est du passé, ça ne va pas la faire revenir à la vie ».

Cela faisait quelques mois que Beckett n'avait pas été cherché ce dossier, avec les préparatifs du mariage, les enquêtes, Castle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie de se concentrer dans cette partie de sa vie. «Pas l'envie de voir ce dossier », ça devait être la première fois que la détective avait cette pensée à l'égard du meurtre de Johanna Beckett, comme si l'homicide de sa mère était passé en second plan, comme si la vie lui disait de passer à autre chose. Elle s'était demandée : « pourquoi maintenant ? », et Beckett avait de plus en plus besoin de sa mère en ce moment, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, surement était-ce dû à l'angoisse du mariage, et les nombreuses questions qui l'accompagnaient. Malgré tout, Kate savait que tôt ou tard, son passé la rattraperait indubitablement et qu'elle devrait faire face au fait qu'elle se sera jamais en paix en pensant à sa mère tant que le nom de l'assassin ne serait pas écrit dans le dossier, sans qu'elle ait pu voir son visage, écouter son argumentation. Elle espérait que Castle soit à ses côtés ce jour là, car lui seul aurait le pouvoir et la force de l'empêcher de tuer de sang froid la personne qui avait orchestré ce meurtre, qui avait prit la décision d'ôter égoïstement la vie d'une femme qui avait un mari, et une fille qui n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on lui vole sa mère.

Kate se sentait fatiguée. Fatiguée de ses nuits écourtées par des cauchemars, fatiguée de ce rythme de vie intense, fatiguée de jongler entre les enquêtes et les préparatifs du mariage, fatiguée d'attendre de pouvoir s'appeler Kate Houghton Castle, fatiguée de chercher le meurtrier de la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, comme on cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

La jeune femme rêvait d'une journée, qui se s'inscrirait pas dans la semaine, une journée hors du temps, où elle pourrait faire le point sur les évènements passés, et à venir de sa vie, une journée où elle pourrait se concentrer sur elle, sans ce soucier de personne, ou de ce qui pourrait ce dire. Le Lieutenant avait beau être forte, brave courageuse, elle n'en était pas moins un être humain qui avait besoin d'un peu d'individualisme, et de penser à elle de temps en temps.

Kate rangea le dossier dans la commode où il était généralement placé, prit son sac dans lequel elle fourra son téléphone rapidement, en attrapant ses clés de voiture au passage, et ferma la porte de son appartement. Il fallait dire que ce lieu lui semblait de plus en plus en plus étranger au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y rendait. Elle aimait cet appartement qu'elle avait acquis quelques années auparavant, il n'était pas très grand, assez simple, mais plein de caractère et de personnalité, tout à l'image de Beckett. Mais voilà, les choses évoluaient, la vie changeait, et par conséquent elle aussi, et c'est comme si peu à peu, Kate voulait s'ouvrir au monde, et dire au revoir à la femme trop froide et renfermée qu'elle avait été. Depuis qu'elle était avec Castle, elle avait changé, elle se sentait plus femme, plus sexy, plus attirante, plus aimée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa relation avec le célèbre écrivain avait rendu son visage moins raide, plus souriant, accueillant, sympathique et lumineux. Rick avait fait d'elle une femme complète, et comblée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Castle après un chemin qui lui avait semblé laborieux, car New York, même après vingt-trois heures, reste New York : une ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle descendit de sa voiture, grimpa les escaliers menant à l'appartement dont la lumière n'était pas éteinte. Elle frappa et n'eu pas à rester sur le pas de la porte longtemps car Castle vint lui ouvrir la porte presque immédiatement, comme s'il avait guetté son arrivée. Il avait l'air un peu perturbé, fatigué, mais soulagé et heureux de voir la jeune femme saine et sauve devant lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et cette étreinte permit de le rassurer et le fit sentir comme invisible. Kate entra dans l'appartement et dit :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu mieux, merci, j'ai appelé Esposito qui prendra mon téléphone demain matin.

- D'accord, mais, je n'ai pas pensé à te demandé, mais le numéro est…

- Bloqué, oui, répondit Castle

- C'est ce que je pensais, mais on fera tout pour que ce message nous en dise plus que ce qui est écrit.

- Espérons. Au fait, dit Castle après un silence, excuses moi de t'avoir privé de ta soirée en solo.

- Ce n'est rien, tu as bien fait de m'appeler, montre moi ce message que tu as reçu.

Castle s'exécuta et prit son portable qu'il tendit à Beckett. La jeune femme lu le message, leva les yeux, et réfléchit

- Est-ce que tu as reçu des visites ces dernières semaines ? Electricien, plombier, peut importe, quelqu'un qui serait venu chez toi, interrogea Kate.

- Non, pas dans mes souvenirs, pourquoi ?

- C'est comme si celui ou celle qui t'envoyait ce message savait où en était l'enquête, je me demandais si ton appartement n'était pas surveillé, ou quelque chose dans le genre, je demanderai à ce qu'on vérifie, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Castle fit non de la tête. A ce moment précis, il n'avait plus envie de parler de cette affaire qui tournait en rond et commençait à l'agacer.

- Tu as mangé ? Demanda l'écrivain.

- Non.

- Tu veux quelque chose à grignoter ? Alexis a fait des lasagnes à se damner !

- Je suis sûre qu'elles sont excellentes, répondit Kate en souriant, mais merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Tu sais, les lasagnes ne t'empêcheront pas de rentrer dans ta robe de mariée, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, dit Castle innocemment.

Kate donna en signe de réponse un haussement d'épaule en esquissant un sourire, signifiant que la conversation ne nécessitait plus d'être relevée.

Elle entendit soudain des pas feutrés descendre les escaliers. C'était Alexis, dans son jogging gris clair, surplombé d'un t-shirt bleu pale, qui faisait ressortir le roux éclatant de la chevelure de la jeune fille. Elle semblait intriguée, perplexe de voir Kate ici, elle lança à son père un regard interrogatif au fur et à mesure qu'elle aborda le sol du salon.

- Tu ne dors pas chérie ? dit Castle en regardant sa fille

- Je lisais, et j'ai entendu du bruit, bonsoir Kate, salua-t-elle.

- Bonsoir Alexis, excuse nous du dérangement, répondit Beckett

- Pas de problèmes, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Encore en rapport avec l'enquête, rétorqua Castle.

- Ah, d'accord, dit-elle avec le sentiment qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, mais il était tard et elle préférait en rester là, avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus dès le lendemain. Alexis sentait que son père était préoccupé, et se doutait bien que Kate n'était pas là pour une simple discussion, le téléphone avait été inventé pour ça, « non, il a dû ce passer quelque chose » pensait la jeune femme.

- Bon, je prends un verre d'eau et je remonte me coucher, bonne nuit vous deux, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils en cœurs, avant de partir pour le bureau de l'écrivain, car qui sait qui pourrait débarquer encore dans le salon, Martha ne dormait toujours que d'un œil.

Les deux fiancés reprirent leur conversation sur ce message reçu, mais en arrivèrent vite à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire avant le lendemain. Castle partit sur des théories aussi déroutantes les unes que les autres : Kate entendit que son appartement était piégé, que le sien l'était peut-être aussi, que plus qu'une personne pouvait être derrière cette histoire, en passant par la théorie du complot politique, en évoquant le nom de Braken. En entendant ces mots, le visage de Kate s'était fermé, elle avait déjà pensé à cet homme quelques heures auparavant en travaillant sur le dossier du meurtre de sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air surprise que Castle le soupçonne, car elle-même y avait déjà pensé, mais il était trop tôt pour pouvoir relier le sénateur, bien que coupable pour beaucoup de choses, à l'affaire.

Rick, après une bonne heure de conversation, émit l'hypothèse des zombies et autres extra-terrestre venant sur terre et voulant communiquer avec lui, l'élu. Kate rit, et regarda Castle avec tendresse, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas. La jeune femme avait beau pester contre lui lorsqu'il sortait des élucubrations pareilles, mais à ce moment là, il en avait besoin, pour l'aider à prendre du recul par rapport à l'enquête, à son implication. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et les lèvres de la jeune femme virent chercher celles de son futur mari et se scellèrent par un doux baiser. Rien ni personne ne pouvait leur voler ces moments de tendresse et d'intimité qui leur appartenait. Une fois séparés, Beckett prit son téléphone, le déverrouilla et regarda l'écran :

- Il est bientôt deux heures, dit-elle, en pensant que cela expliquait très probablement ses yeux qui piquaient et son irrésistible envie d'aller dormir.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, reste dormir, répondit Castle en amenant sa tête contre son torse.

- Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, je ne me vois pas faire le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, dit elle, le teint pâle.

- Kate, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Rick

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est simplement que j'ai… j'ai rouvert le dossier de l'assassinat de ma mère et ça m'a prit toute mon énergie, je m'implique dans beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment, dit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux, mais demain, ça ira mieux, il me faut du sommeil, c'est tout.

- Allons au lit dans ce cas là, répondit Castle en prenant Kate par l'épaule.

Rick ne voulait pas savoir pour quelle raison sa fiancée avait voir le dossier du meurtre de Johanna Beckett, car vu l'heure et l'état de fatigue de Beckett, il pensa qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en parler plus tard.

Le couple se prépara à aller au lit chacun de son côté, avant de se glisser dans les draps. Beckett était assez satisfaite d'avoir à disposition quelques affaires chez Rick, pour des cas comme celui-ci. Les deux amants se pelotonnèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en un instant, Rick entourant de ses bras sa fiancée.

La nuit fut courte, mais Castle fut réveillé par la pluie battant sur la fenêtre. Ce temps lui donnait envie de ne pas sortir de chez lui, rester au lit, et écrire. Mais le programme de la journée lui revint en mémoire, et la journée allait être décisive, car il allait être confronté à Billy Cowell, le « facteur ». Rick espérait avoir des réponses à ses questions, questions qui d'ailleurs se bousculaient dans sa tête : « As-tu coupé la main de cette femme ? » « Comment la connais-tu ? » « Pourquoi en vouloir après moi ? » « Qui t'as demandé de faire ça ? » « Quel était le but de la manœuvre ? » « Pourquoi menacer ceux que j'aime ? », l'énumération était longue mais l'écrivain fut perturbé par la jeune femme dans son lit qui commençait à s'agiter, tout en plissant les yeux.

- Bonjour détective, dit Castle d'un air charmeur, tout en s'accoudant sur l'oreiller.

- Bonjour vous, répondit Kate en s'étirant.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Cette nuit a été courte, mais je suis en pleine forme, et toi ?

- Oui, tu sais, je me rends compte que je dors mieux quand je suis accompagné

- Kate se tourna vers l'écrivain en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- De toi, se rattrapa-t-il, de toi voyons !

- Castle, ça fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'on dort ensemble, dit elle en levant les sourcils

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

A peine cette phrase terminée, Rick caressa la joue de Kate et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ce fut un baiser passionné, et Kate, alors en sous-vêtements, grimpa à cheval sur le torse de Castle, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle sentait la passion monter en elle, et l'envie d'appartenir toute entière à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête, et ne faire plus qu'un avec son futur mari. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Beckett retira le t-shirt de Castle, et admira le torse de l'écrivain. Mais les deux amants furent interrompus par les deux réveils, qui se mirent à sonner au même moment, Kate et Rick interrompirent leur baiser un bref instant, regardèrent dans la direction de leur réveil respectif, et l'éteignirent. La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son futur mari, pris son visage entre les mains, et posa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Castle souriait à Beckett, et à ce moment là, malgré tout ce qui se passait, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il se sentait comblé et accompli, comme si le Castle volage et frivole d'il y a six ans n'était plus. L'écrivain n'aurait jamais pensé mûrir autant, et devenir si posé. Le Castle d'avant n'aurait pas hésité à s'aventurer dans des zones dangereuses avec d'autres femmes s'il n'était pas avec Beckett. Mais voilà, Kate était là, et aucune autre femme sur terre ne pouvait lui faire autant d'effet que le lieutenant, elle était physiquement irrésistible, elle était mystérieuse et séductrice, mais elle était aussi douce, et compréhensive, toujours prête à aider et écouter ceux qu'elle aime.

Après un long moment de tendresse, Kate décida de sortir du lit pour s'enfuir dans la salle de bains. Quant à Rick, il fit le lit et rejoignit la cuisine, où Alexis et Martha discutaient des futurs costumes que cette dernière allait confectionner pour sa compagnie de théâtre. Castle décela un bout de conversation dans laquelle sa mère demandait à la jeune fille de l'aider dans la réalisation de ces « futurs chefs d'œuvres ».

- Bonjour vous deux, dit Castle en embrassant Alexis sur le front.

- Bonjour, répondirent-elles en cœur.

- Alexis m'a dit que Kate était venue dormir ? Continua Martha, l'air interrogateur.

- Oui, j'ai … il y a eu du nouveau pour l'enquête et je lui aie demandé de passer, répondit l'écrivain, en regardant sa fille qui semblait aussi intéressée par la conversation qui avait un goût d'inachevé.

- J'espère que vous retrouverez vite celle qui a fait ça, dit Martha

- Elle ? Tu pense que c'est une femme qui a fait ça grand-mère ? demanda la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers son aïeule.

- Chérie, ma théorie est qu'une ex conquête de Casanova, dit elle en pointant son fils de la main, a su qu'elle n'était pas son grand amour en étant mise au courant du mariage, et a décidé de ce venger sur toutes les femmes que ton père connaît.

- Mère c'est… assez dégradant, mais brillant comme théorie, je sais d'où me vient mon talent ! j'en parlerai à Beckett quand elle sera prête, d'ailleurs, nous allons interroger le « facteur », clama Castle en faisant les signes des guillemets avec ses mains.

- J'espère que ça vous donnera des résultats, dit Alexis en se levant, je file, à ce soir !

- Bonne journée chérie, répondit Martha

- A ce soir, enchaina Castle.

Une heure passa, et les deux amants étaient désormais prêts à partir, Kate avait mit un jean noir qui sculptaient ses jambes filiformes, avec une chemise blanche, qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte, surplombée d'un blaser manche trois-quarts écru. Elle avait enfilé ses bottines à talons noirs, s'était fait une tresse sur le côté droit de la tête, et était partie rejoindre Martha pendant que Castle se préparait. Elle avait apprécié ce moment, car bien qu'originale, Martha était la meilleure belle-mère qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir. Elles avaient discuté du mariage, des préparatifs, de l'organisation, des invités, elle en avait profité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la famille de son fiancé, que l'un de ses oncles avait été présentateur météo, ou bien encore que sa grand-mère avait été danseuse au Moulin Rouge, à Paris. Kate appréciait beaucoup Martha, elle voyait en elle une bulle protectrice et accueillante, chaleureuse qui ne demandait qu'à nous ouvrir les bras.

Une fois Castle préparé, les deux amants partirent en direction du commissariat de New York où Billy Cowell les attendaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Esposito les briefa sur son histoire de vie, plutôt ordinaire, et sans casier, tandis que Ryan remit le dossier dans les mains du lieutenant Beckett, tout en disant à Castle qu'il reparlerait de ce message après l'interrogatoire. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, Kate stoppa Rick qui la suivait d'un pas décidé :

- Non.

-Non quoi? Demanda Castle en hochant les épaules.

- Je vais mener cet interrogatoire seule, ça pourrait le perturbé s'il voit que tu es là, va te mettre dans la salle derrière la vitre sans teint, okay ?

- Mais j'ai des questions à …

- Je vais lui poser, le coupa Kate.

- Bon… D'accord, répondit Rick visiblement déçu et irrité de ne pas pouvoir être face à ce facteur mystérieux. Il s'installa dans la salle où se trouvait la vitre sans teint, et écouta, sans se douter de ce qu'il allait apprendre au cours de cet interrogatoire.

_**Comment va se passer l'interrogatoire ? Que va apprendre Castle ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce pont du 8 Mai ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout juste finit, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, merci encore pour vos Reviews et vos encouragement !**_

_**StanaFrenchFan**_

Kate salua le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, qui semblait nerveux. Des fines gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il était habillé en jean bleu et T-shirt des Red Hot Chili Peppers, assis devant la table grise au milieu de la salle. Il avait les mains croisées sur cette dernière, en attendant qu'on vienne le voir.

- Billy, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Beckett

- Non, répondit le jeune homme tremblant, on est venu me chercher au lycée et …

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dans cette salle ? Pourtant tu as fais quelque chose d'illégal l'autre jour.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, clama-t-il tout en levant les yeux pour regarder Kate qui était debout.

- Billy, tu as distribué du courrier l'autre jour si je ne m'abuse, dit Kate en présentant le ticket de réception, sauf que tu n'es pas employé pour faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…, dit le garçon avant de se taire.

- A combien de personnes a tu distribué du courrier ?

- Seulement à celui à qui je devais délivrer ça, répondit-il en désignant le ticket de l'index, c'était qu'à une seule personne, je n'ai livré que ce paquet !

- Mais dans ce paquet, il y avait ça.

Kate sortit du dossier la photo de la main coupée et la présenta au jeune homme, qui pali instantanément, avant d'avoir un haut le cœur qui dura quelques secondes.

- Vous … Non, ce n'est pas, je n'ai pas transporté ça… répondit Billy avec dégoût, tout en détournant son regard.

- Connais-tu Hanna Samuels ? Continua la détective.

- Non, ça ne me dis rien.

- Et tu ne savais pas ce que le paquet contenait ? Interrogea Beckett.

- Non, bien sur que non ! On m'a simplement dit d'aller donner ce paquet à l'adresse indiquée. C'était quelques temps après le bal, un homme est venu me voir après les cours, il a dû savoir je ne sais comment que j'avais besoin d'argent, il m'a proposé de faire ça, en me disant que c'était sans danger, je vous jure que si j'avais su… je ne veux pas aller en prison, gémit Billy, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qui était cet homme ? Demanda Kate en s'asseyant.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a donné que son prénom : Charles, mais me disait que c'était à son ami que je devais distribuer le colis, que c'était un simple paquet, rien de plus.

- Attends, tu me dis qu'un inconnu te donne un colis à livrer, sans te dire ce qu'il y a dedans, ni pourquoi il ne passe pas par la poste ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Il ne t'est est pas venu à l'esprit que ce colis pouvait contenir quelque chose d'illégal ? Demanda Kate, l'air ébranlé.

- Bien sur que si, répondit Billy, mais moins j'en savais, mieux c'était. En plus de ça, il m'a payé 2000 dollars pour faire ça, ça voulait surement dire qu'il me payait aussi pour ne rien demander.

- Kate nota la déclaration du jeune homme avant de reprendre :

- Tu saurais donc décrire l'homme qui t'a chargé de cette mission, je suppose.

- Oui, répondit Billy, mais je ne dirais rien, répondit l'ex postier, en croisant les bras.

- D'accord, rétorqua Beckett, calme, mais ici, dit elle en pointant la table du doigt, tu n'es pas dans une de ces séries télévisées, tu es dans un commissariat de police régi par les lois des Etats Unis d'Amérique, et si tu ne coopère pas, tu es considéré comme complice, et tout autant coupable. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu peux me dire comment était l'homme qui t'as donné ce colis, et le juge saura que tu as été impliqué malgré toi, ou tu peux ne rien dire, mais à ce moment là tu t'exposes à entraver la justice, et généralement, les jurés n'aiment pas beaucoup ça.

Il y eu un silence. De son côté, Castle regardait sa future femme avec admiration. Avec ce discours, même lui aurait tout avoué, sans broncher. Kate savait être très persuasive lorsqu'elle le voulait, et c'est cela qui faisait d'elle un très bon détective. L'écrivain reprit espoir, car tout en sachant que Billy avait vu le coupeur de main, l'enquête allait enfin prendre une tournure qui allait donner l'avantage au NYPD.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas, je ne peux pas ! Vous imaginez, il a déjà coupé une main, s'il sait que je l'ai dénoncé, je vais finir en puzzle à assembler moi aussi, et il en est hors de question.

- Billy, reprit Kate, on va te mettre sous protection le temps qu'on trouve Charles, il te suffit de nous dire comment il est, et ta vie reprendra un cours normal.

Le jeune homme regarda Beckett dans les yeux, et vu que cette dernière était sérieuse, et qu'étrangement, elle le faisait sentir en confiance. Il baissa la tête, réfléchit un instant, et sortit son téléphone portable. Kate le vit pianoter, et chercher quelque chose dessus.

Après quelques secondes, il prit une grande respiration, chercha le regard de Kate, et lui tendit son téléphone. La brunette regarda attentivement, et vit une photo. Elle n'était pas d'une qualité excellente, mais on pouvait clairement distinguer au fond un homme de profil, assez petit, un mètre soixante dix tout au plus, cheveux noirs mi-long, le visage rond et une barbe de quelques jours. La photo ne laissait pas voir ses yeux, car il portait des lunettes teintées. Il était trapu, corpulent, et même le pantalon noir et le veston rouge ne lui faisait pas honneur. On distinguait sur la photo des lumières bleues, de la fumée.

- Elle a été prise le jour du bal du lycée. Normalement, je voulais simplement prendre la piste de dance vers la fin de la soirée, et je ne me suis rendu compte que plus tard qu'il était dessus, et en faisant le tri dans mes photos il y a deux jours, je l'ai reconnu.

- Je vais passer ton téléphone à notre informaticienne, on va transférer la photo et te le rendre après, c'est d'accord ?

- Ca marche, allez y, répondit Billy en haussant les épaules.

- Merci pour les informations, attends ici qu'on vienne te chercher, lança Beckett avant de se lever en direction de la porte.

Castle était impatient de voir la photo qui avait été prise lors de cette soirée, car il espérait bien reconnaître l'homme qui était à l'origine de tout ça, pour en finir au plus vite. Il guetta Kate sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, et marcha dans sa sirection pour voir la photo, rempli de détermination et d'espoir. Il déchanta vite lorsque Beckett lui montra le téléphone, car il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne présente sur le portable du faux facteur, elle ne lui était même pas familière, cet homme ne lui disait absolument rien, mais Rick se dit qu'après tout, la photo n'était pas assez nette pour qu'on puisse distinguer rapidement l'homme coupeur de main.

Les futurs mariés entrèrent dans la salle où était installé le matériel informatique, ainsi que Tory Ellis, qui s'occupait de contribuer aux affaires complexes. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Esposito et Ryan.

- On a eu la sœur d' Hanna Samuels au téléphone, elle n'a eu aucune nouvelles de sa sœur depuis trois jours, dit Ryan, mais selon elle, ce n'était pas inhabituel.

- On a lancé des avis de recherche dans tout New York et le Wisconsin, enchaina Esposito.

- Parfait, répondit Beckett, Tory, tu penses pouvoir transférer cette photo, et l'améliorer pour qu'on puisse avoir l'identité de cet homme ?

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et le teint halé.

Kate donna le téléphone de Billy, tout en pensant que l'indice qui était maintenant aux mains de l'informaticienne allait permettre à l'enquête de s'approcher du dénouement, et permettre à Castle d'être moins angoissé, et moins apeuré pour ses proches. Bien que l'écrivain s'inquiétait de manière constante et quotidienne pour sa famille, ces derniers jours avaient été très durs nerveusement pour lui, car la pensée de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime obsédait son esprit jour et nuit.

Tory ayant transféré la photo sur son ordinateur, commença à examiner le ficher de plus près, et pianota sur l'appareil afin d'accentuer certaines couleurs pour en diminuer d'autres. Beckett et Castle se regardèrent, perplexes mais confiant, sans vraiment comprendre le processus qui était en train de s'opérer devant eux. Ryan avait croisé ses bras, tout en ne quittant pas du regard l'écran de l'ordinateur. Esposito, quand à lui, détachait son attention pour la concentrer sur le dossier d'Hanna Samuels, car il se mettait à la place de l'informaticienne, et se disait que s'il avait été à sa place, il n'apprécierait pas d'avoir autant d'yeux rivés sur son travail. Etant ancien sniper, il préférait travailler dans la solitude, le calme, et surtout sans être observer, car c'était une grande source de déconcentration qui pouvait coûter très cher.

Après quelques minutes, Tory réussit à améliorer la photo, on voyait plus distinctement les détails du veston rouge qui semblait être en velours de bon marché, mais ses lunettes cachaient trop ses yeux, et mettre un nom sur ce visage allait être compliqué, mais pas impossible. Castle regardait en plissant les yeux la photo, pensant qu'un nom pourrait lui venir en tête, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, même si la sensation de connaître cet homme trottait dans sa tête.

« Je me brouille l'esprit, pensait-t-il, si ça se trouve je ne connais absolument pas cet homme, mais je suis tellement dans l'optique de vouloir le connaître pour faire avancer les choses que je m'auto-persuade que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ».

Tory Ellis imprima la photo qu'elle avait amélioré, et partit la donner à Julian Fitsk, le dessinateur, afin qu'il réalise un portrait robot du coupeur de mains, ce qui fut chose faite en un peu plus d'une heure. Le dessin de face montrait un homme au visage rond, la barbe vue sur la photo, les cheveux bruns mi-long plaqués en arrière, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un mafieux à la retraite, tentant désespérément de conserver son prestige dû à sa situation.

L'après midi passa et Kate et Castle étaient désormais assis devant le bureau de Beckett, l'un en face de l'autre, en train de passer en revue les personnes présentes lors du bal de la Faircroft Preparatory Academy, quelques semaines auparavant, mais aucun nom ne correspondait à la description de l'homme qui se trouvait sur la photo, et Beckett en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas été invité et s'était inséré parmi les participants :

- Mais pourquoi est-il allé à cette soirée ? Et surtout comment a-t-il pu rentrer ? Demanda Castle.

- Peut-être qu'il connaissait des gens qui ont pu le faire intégrer la soirée ?

- Possible, mais la sécurité était gérée par des professeurs, pas par la CIA, c'était un bal de lycée, pas le festival de Cannes, ironisa l'écrivain.

- Il y avait quelques policiers, il y avait eu un meurtre de commit, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux, il a très bien pu s'infiltrer directement, mais pour quoi faire, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas… Kate fronça les sourcils, la main n'a pas été coupée au moment de cette soirée, et Hanna Samuels n'y était pas…

Castle prit une grande respiration, et réfléchit, et regarda les choses sous un autre angle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut une idée et dit :

- Kate, et si il était venu pour moi ?

- Pardon ? répondit la brunette en relevant les yeux.

- Oui, il m'a envoyé la main, il m'a envoyé le message, on est d'accord pour dire qu'il en a après moi, ce n'est un doute pour personne, demanda Castle tout en attendant l'approbation de sa partenaire.

- Oui, ça on est d'accord.

- Bien, la presse locale s'était emparée de cette affaire, et avait précisé que la police serait là le soir du mal, dont nous !

- Hm, répondit Kate en réfléchissant, ça se tient cette théorie, mais reste à savoir comment il est rentré dans ce lycée sans être repéré.

- C'est simple, il n'a pas eu à le faire, si il avait éveillé le moindre soupçon, on l'aurait tout de suite suspecté.

- Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il travaillait à la Faircroft Preparatory Academy ?

- Surement, il faudrait creuser par là, termina Castle.

Beckett prit son téléphone et appela Ryan et Esposito pour leur demander aux employés du lycée de chercher si un certain Charles, en leur montrant la photo. Elle se leva, et dit à Castle :

- On ira dans le Wisconsin demain pour en chercher un peu plus sur Hanna Samuels, mais pour le moment, je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, on se voit plus tard chez toi ?

- Faisons comme ça, à plus tard, dit l'écrivain qui, après s'être levé, pris les deux mains de sa fiancée, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avant de lui adresser un sourire amoureux. Kate lui rendit son sourire, d'une manière affectueuse et surtout amoureusement, sans vouloir quitter l'homme qu'elle aime. Castle finit pas déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Beckett, et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de complicité et d'amour.

- Les deux amants se séparèrent pour regagner leur appartement respectif.

Rick arriva chez lui, et trouva Alexis assise sur le canapé, l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Elle était en train d'écrire, « probablement son devoir pour lequel elle m'a demandé conseil », pensa l'écrivain.

Il était heureux de voir sa fille chez lui, non qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle prenne son indépendance, mais il était rassuré de la savoir en sécurité, et loin d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Regarder Alexis provoquait toujours pleins de choses en lui : la fierté, l'amour paternel, l'apaisement et pleins de souvenirs, comme la fois où la petite fille d'à peine un an se levait et tenait la main de sa grand-mère, tout en titubant maladroitement dans l'herbe de Central Park, il revoit très distinctement Alexis, avec ses bouclettes rousses lui tombant sur le visage, lui sourire de toutes ses dents, fière de son exploit. Il n'oubliera jamais tous ces moments partagés avec son bébé, qui grandit malgré tout, mais elle resterait toujours son bébé, un petit être de tout juste trois kilos, posé dans ses bras juste après sa naissance.

Ce jour là, Castle a pleuré, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mérédith, la mère d'Alexis, était toujours restée volage, sans se préoccuper de ses responsabilités, mais l'écrivain avait décidé de s'assagir à partir de ce moment là, il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, celle pour qui il serait prêt à tout faire, même au prix de sa vie, et ce jour là, le jour de la naissance de sa fille fut et restera un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Castle s'approcha du canapé et salua sa fille :

- Bonsoir ! Ta grand-mère est là ?

- Bonsoir papa, non, elle est au théâtre en plein travail, elle nous dit de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner.

- Elle est retraitée mais a un emploi du temps encore plus chargé que le mien, dit Rick en levant les yeux.

- Alors, cette enquête, ça avance ? Demanda Alexis qui fut rejoint par son père qui s'assit en face d'elle.

- Doucement, mais surement, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours, et toi, ton devoir ?

- Ca va, merci, j'avance bien, et je pense pouvoir le rendre en avance, dit Alexis en fermant son ordinateur.

- Tant mieux pour toi, répondit Castle, moi, je vais aller travailler encore un peu sur l'enquête, si tu as besoin, je serais dans mon bureau, fit-il en se levant.

- D'accord, à plus tard, et la jeune fille ré-ouvrit son appareil et continua de taper son devoir.

De son côté, Kate était rentrée et avait prit une douche pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle se disait qu'un moment pour elle s'imposait, elle avait envie de se mettre un peu en avant, et de se demander ce qu'elle avait envie, pour une fois. Beckett n'était pas du genre à se faire des manucures toutes les semaines, à aller constamment chez le coiffeur ou encore passer des heures dans des boutiques. Non, Kate n'était pas le stéréotype de la femme New-Yorkaise, mais n'en restait pas moins une femme, qui aimait séduire et plaire, être féminine et ravageuse, tout en gardant un peu de mystère. Elle sortit de la douche et remit un jean noir en mettant cette fois un t-shirt de couleur crème en col V, trop grand pour elle, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne le portait que dans son appartement, ou chez Castle.

Elle avait envie de reprendre le dossier de sa mère sur lequel elle travaillait la veille avant que Rick ne l'appelle pour lui parler du SMS reçu, mais ne sentait pas la motivation nécessaire elle. Kate avait envie de s'occuper un peu de son mariage, qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser de côté. Elle se serait mariée il y a quelques années (ce qui aurait été très peu probable vu la froideur qu'elle dégageait à l'époque), elle aurait volontiers passé plus de temps sur le meurtre de sa mère, en admettant que Castle ait été là pour ré-ouvrir l'enquête, plutôt que sur la préparation de son propre mariage. Aujourd'hui, Beckett ne se sentait pas coupable de fermer le tableau contenant tous les indices concernant le meurtre de Johanna, pour s'attarder sur le plan de table. Elle avait tous les noms devant les yeux, et restait bouche bée devant le nombre de personnes qui allaient être présentes ce jour là. Ils allaient être moins de deux-cents, mais elle trouvait considérable le nombre de gens qui allaient se déplacer pour eux, pour célébrer cette journée avec eux. Le problème du placement de tout ce monde prit vite une grande importance, car Kate ne connaissait pas la famille de Castle à part ses parents et sa fille, et elle ne savait pas qui s'entendait avec qui, ni comment s'organisait un plan de table : où placer les proches ? Et les amis ?

Beckett mit sa casquette de détective et fit de longues recherches sur internet. Elle trouva de tout et de rien, des explications complètement à l'opposé en fonction du site sur lequel elle se rendait, beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte, mais une chose revint sur pratiquement toutes les explications : il faut que le futur marié soit là.

Il était maintenant presque vingt-deux heures, et Kate décida d'appeler Castle pour lui demander sa contribution, ce serait le motif de leur rendez-vous de ce soir, elle allait lui proposer de venir dormir chez elle, ce qui changerait des nuits chez lui.

Mais au moment où elle prit son téléphone en main, ce dernier ce mit à vibrer plusieurs fois. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et fit glisser son doigt pour répondre :

- Oui Espo, quoi de neuf ?

- Yo Beckett, on a trouvé le coupeur de main.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'appelle Charles Branson, bientôt 45 ans, et devine où il habite ?

- Le Winsconsin.

- Exact.

- Mais, reprit Kate, il travaillait à la Faircroft Preparatory Academy ?

- Non, mais il a un lien avec ce lycée, il y a été élève, il a eu un accident de voiture il y a trois ans, qui l'a pas mal amoché, il a pris du poids et a du subir pas mal d'opérations. C'est le directeur qui l'a reconnu car il avait entendu parler de cet accident, et avait même été le voir à l'hôpital, c'est son secrétaire qui l'avait laissé rentré à la soirée.

- D'accord, et quelle est la connexion avec Castle ? Demanda Beckett qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ils étaient dans le lycée en même temps, mais dans une classe différente.

- Donc, il connaissait aussi Hanna Samuels ? Vous savez où il habite ?

- Aucune idée Beckett, répondit Esposito qui marchait vers sa voiture, suivi de son acolyte, mais Ryan a su qu'il avait perdu son poste de serrurier il y a quelques semaines, un peu avant la soirée du lycée.

- Merci, je vais prévenir Castle, rentrez bien les gars.

- Bonne soirée, dirent Ryan et Esposito en cœur.

- Kate raccrocha, toute excitée de cette nouvelle. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attraper Charles Branson, le coupeur de main, et ils pourraient enfin connaître ses motivations, et où se trouve Hanna.

Seulement voilà, quand Kate se retourna pour appeler Castle, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas à trouver Branson. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvé. Il se tenait devant elle, devant sa porte d'entrée ouverte, _pistolet à la main_.

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos avis avec IM-PA-TIENCE ! A vos reviews, et à très vite pour la suite !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous vous êtes bien remis du final de la saison 6. Non je rigole, personne ne peut s'en remettre :D ! Bref, un peu de blabla avant de commencer le chapitre :**_

_**- Premièrement, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça fait super plaisir et ça me motive à continuer.**_

_**- J'espère que la Fic vous plaît. Genre, je l'espère vraiment, car bon j'ai mon histoire en tête mais vous avez votre mot à dire.**_

_**- Et enfin : pensez vous que je dois plutôt me diriger vers la série, ou je reste comme ça ? Car j'ai peur que ça ne vous emballe pas si je reste dans mon truc, que se soit trop en décalage avec la série. Fin je ne sais pas, je m'y connais pas trop, donc dites-moi **_

_**Allez cette fois, je vous laisse à vous laisse à votre chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

Beckett eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ouvra de grands yeux et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il n'avait pas les cheveux aussi plaqués que sur le portait, ils formaient des ondulations qui descendaient sur la nuque. Il portait un jean trop grand pour lui, qui semblait ne pas avoir été lavé depuis plusieurs jours. C'était la même chose pour le t-shirt blanc, dont on ne distinguait plus clairement la couleur tant il était tâché de boue, et d'herbe. Kate pouvait sentir d'ici l'odeur de renfermé que dégageait l'homme qui s'était introduit chez elle. Elle en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas du sortir dehors depuis quelques jours.

Charles ne portait pas de lunettes, et Beckett remarqua qu'il avait des yeux verts, qui regardaient dans le vide, comme si son regard aliéné, souligné de cernes plongeants ne lui était pas destiné. Elle en profita pour garder son téléphone en main, et prendre son arme de l'autre qui était toujours coincé dans son jean, pour le sortir furtivement afin de se défendre de son agresseur. Mais Charles comprit la ruse de la brunette et l'arrêta dans sa lancée :

- Posez votre arme, tout de suite, et faites la glisser vers moi, lança Branson.

- Kate s'exécuta, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur celui de son visiteur. Elle posa également son téléphone sur le bureau qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Vous êtes Charles Branson n'est-ce pas ? Comment êtes vous rentrés là ? Demanda la jeune femme, qui toussa après cette phrase.

- Je vois que vous connaissez déjà mon nom détective Beckett, répondit-il, et vous devez surement aussi savoir que j'ai été serrurier, votre porte n'a pas été bien compliquée à ouvrir.

« Question idiote » se dit Beckett qui se revoyait apprendre cette information quelques minutes auparavant par son collègue.

- Charles, vous avez une arme, posez là, vous n'allez vous attirer que des ennuis, continua Kate.

- Non, je vais vous tuer, je vais enlever tout ce qui rend heureux votre fiancé. Et ça commence par vous.

- Pourquoi ? Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

- Castle et moi étions au même lycée, et j'étais fou d'amour pour Hanna.

Kate eut une envie irrésistible de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le ne fit pas, de peur d'attiser la colère d'un homme la menaçant avec une arme.

- Et cette garce n'avait d'yeux que pour ce « beau garçon », attirant, qui avait tout pour lui, continua Charles. Pendant des années j'ai tout fait, j'ai absolument tout fait, et j'ai réussi à me fiancer avec elle.

- Vous traitez votre fiancée de garce ? Demanda Beckett en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, je… Je… balbutia Branson, je vous ait vu au bal il y a quelques semaines, et ça m'a rappelé tout ce que j'avais enduré pour entrer dans le cœur d'Hanna. Cependant, je m'en fichais, j'avais ma fiancée, oui, je l'avais…

Il leva son arme et la pointa vers Kate, qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse parler, il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers Branson, qui ne baissa pas son pistolet.

- L'autre jour, j'ai vu sur son ordinateur qu'elle avait… des photos… Oui, des photos de lui, dit-il avec le regard d'un possédé, et qu'elle avait prit des tickets pour Los Angeles, pour aller le voir à la présentation de son nouveau livre dans quelques mois…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Charles, qui concentra son regard sur son arme, avant de continuer :

- Elle pensait encore à lui, elle… Je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, il était toujours et encore là, toujours et encore Castle… ELLE NE M'AIMAIT PAS !

- C'est pour ça que vous lui avez coupé la main ? Pour la punir ? Interrogea Kate en avançant encore d'un pas vers Branson.

- Oui, elle n'avait pas le droit, non, elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, à moi, son futur mari, elle allait voir monsieur j'ai-réussi-ma-vie-sous-tous-les-angles, et elle allait retomber amoureuse de lui. La main droite. Elle avait le ticket dans sa main droite, sa main droite. Le ticket dans la main droite.

- Où est Hanna, Charles ? Est-elle en vie ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Kate vit dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée restée entrouverte, la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait parler Branson le plus possible. Castle était là, silencieux, derrière le coupeur de main.

Quand Charles était arrivé, Beckett avait réussi à appeler Castle discrètement, et avait toussé pour masquer le son de sa voix quand ce dernier avait répondu.

Rick, de son côté, avait vite comprit ce qui se passait lorsqu'il avait décroché, et était parti en trombes de chez lui pour aider la femme qu'il aime. Il avait appelé Ryan sur le chemin, qui s'était mit en route en compagnie d'Esposito en direction de l'appartement de la détective qui était en danger. Castle avait d'ailleurs fait le chemin jusqu'à chez Kate en un temps record, sans respecter aucune règles du code de la route mais en veillant simplement à ne pas percuter une autre voiture.

Lorsqu'il vit Beckett, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et suivit son instinct qui lui disait de bondir sur Branson.

Malheureusement, ce dernier était mentalement et psychologiquement instable, mais pas idiot, et très observateur. Il remarqua que Kate avait détourné son regard de lui pour se fixer sur un autre point. Charles avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose derrière lui, et se retourna avant que Castle eut le temps de mettre à exécution son effet de surprise. Branson le dévisagea de tout son long, et esquissa un sourire tout en courant vers Kate avant que Rick ne puisse la rejoindre. Il passa derrière la détective qui n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, l'immobilisa en lui bloquant les mains derrière le dos, et dirigea son arme vers sa tempe.

Le corps tout entier de Beckett se crispa, sans savoir quoi faire. En temps normal, elle aurait su prendre l'avantage en mettant en pratique son expérience dans la NYPD et ses nombreux entraînements, elle se serait retourné et aurait su désarmer son agresseur en un rien de temps. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps était comme gelé, gelé par la peur, par l'angoisse, et par autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déceler. L'esprit de Beckett lui criait de faire quelque chose, de désarmer son agresseur, mais elle comprit vite que son corps ne répondait plus. Il fallait que Castle intervienne, c'était la seule solution.

- Alors Rick, on ne me reconnaît pas ? Demanda Charles.

L'écrivain ne répondit pas, car son esprit était trop occupé à essayer de savoir comment il allait pouvoir prendre l'arme de Beckett qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Grave erreur commise par Branson d'avoir demandé à Kate de faire glisser son pistolet vers lui, car désormais, elle se retrouvait à la portée de Castle.

- Bien sur que non tu ne me reconnais pas, j'étais invisible pour vous.

- Nous ? Interrogea Rick.

- Oui, Vous, vous, vous les populaires, vous qui avez toujours tout eut dans la vie. Vous n'avez jamais prêté la moindre attention aux gens comme moi, pas assez bien pour vous. On était trop petits, trop gros, pas assez riches, dit Branson en posant son doigt sur la gâchette.

- Ecoute Charles…

- Oh, tu connais mon prénom !

Castle n'osa pas avouer à son ancien camarade de lycée qu'il ne se souvenait que peu de lui, et qu'il avait eu confirmation de son prénom en entendant sa fiancée le dire au téléphone. « Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour provoquer la colère et la haine d'un homme torturé par son estime personnelle » se disait-t-il

- Oui, et laisse moi te dire que tu te trompe dans des propos. Je n'ai jamais tout eut dans la vie. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais eu de père à la maison, et ma mère ne m'a jamais acheté tout ce que je voulais car nous n'étions pas pleins aux as. Et en ce qui concerne le fait d'être trop gros ou trop petit pour faire parti de l'élite sociale, je trouve ça dommage que tu dises cela car en le faisant, tu véhicules une valeur que la société veut encrer dans les mœurs alors que le physique ne détermine en rien notre apparence et qui on doit être.

- Tu parles comme un livre Richard Castle, j'espère que tu auras un aussi beau discours lors des funérailles de ta femme.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir cette phrase que l'écrivain se baissa et se saisit de l'arme de Beckett, avant de se relever et de la pointer vers Branson, d'un air déterminé.

En voyant que son adversaire était maintenant à égalité avec lui, Charles se repositionna plus précisément derrière Kate, bien que cette dernière ait un gabarit plus filiforme que lui, et dit :

- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, tu vas blesser ta précieuse bien aimée, et tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour ça, tu ne supporterais pas les remords.

Castle ne répondit pas, admettant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tords.

Il avait utilisé une arme auparavant, mais s'en était toujours sorti grâce à une chance venue d'on ne sait-où, mais il était présentement dans une situation qui nécessitait beaucoup trop de précision. Il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais tirer de peur de toucher Beckett, car même sans la tuer, Rick s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si elle devait être ne serait-ce qu'égratignée par sa faute. « Si Esposito avait été là, il aurait pu viser correctement Branson avec une précision inégalable. » se di-il.

Soudain, l'écrivain fut alerté par des regards insistant de Kate qui tentait d'attirer son attention tout en essayant de ne pas attirer celle du coupeur de main qui se tenait derrière elle.

Une fois que Castle avait son regard concentré sur le sien, Beckett lui fit un léger signe de la tête, si peu prononcé qu'il eut du mal à ne pas plisser les yeux pour montrer son incompréhension.

- Charles, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, rétorqua Rick en détachant son regard de Kate.

- Non bien sur, tu étais trop haut, sur ton nuage, bien tranquille, sans te soucier du couple que tu avais détruis.

- Je n'ai pas détruit ton couple, je n'avais pas de contact avec Hanna ! Clama Castle, tout en continuant à viser Charles avec le pistolet.

« Elle a un plan, il faut que je me prépare ».

- Si tu n'avais pas été si… Célèbre et adulé, elle ne se serait pas détournée de moi, cria Branson.

Soudain, Castle vit en vision périphérique que Kate murmurait quelque chose. Non, elle ne murmurait pas, elle mimait quelque chose avec ses lèvres :

« _**Un**_ »

- Si tu n'étais pas devenu cet écrivain que tout le monde aime… Et adore, jamais tout cela ne se serait produit, c'est de ta faute Richard Castle.

« _**Deux **_».

- De ta faute ! hurla Branson

« _**TROIS !**_ » cria Beckett.

Aussitôt ce chiffre prononcé, la jeune femme ne se libéra pas de l'emprise de l'adversaire de l'écrivain, mais se baissa pour se débarrasser de l'arme qui était pointée sur elle, afin que Castle puisse avoir le champ libre pour tirer.

Branson, lui, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il entendit un coup de feu, sans savoir si lui ou Rick l'avait tiré. Lorsqu'il sentit une douleur intense à sa main gauche, Charles sut que c'était l'écrivain qui avait été plus rapide, plus réactif que lui.

Une odeur de poudre se répandait dans l'appartement, comme si un feu avait tout ravagé sur son passage, ne laissant après qu'une senteur de chaud, et de plastique brûlé. La pièce principale était devenue plus sombre, criante de silence, attendant le prochain coup de l'adversaire, dans une angoisse lourde et pesante. On avait l'impression que tout se passait si lentement, comme au ralenti. En vérité, la scène ne se déroula en pas plus de cinq minutes.

Castle venait de désarmer l'agresseur en appuyant sur la gâchette, après avoir visé son arme, car il ne voulait pas le tuer, il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hanna Samuels. Charles émit un gémissement en touchant sa main, mais réussit à récupérer son révolver, tandis que Kate s'était libérée de son emprise, et courut vers son bureau pour prendre sa deuxième arme qui était rangée dans le tiroir de gauche.

Elle fut stoppée par Branson qui la prit par le bras et la ramena vers elle.

Soudain, Rick fonça lui tout en le gardant en ligne de mire avec son arme, et bondit sur son agresseur en tentant de le désarmer une nouvelle fois. Mais ce dernier avait de la force, et se débattait. Castle arriva non sans efforts à faire tomber Branson au bout de quelques secondes en passant son bras autour de sa nuque, ce qui fit tomber les deux hommes à la renverse. L'écrivain prit le dessus et frappa le coupeur de main au visage, avant de se voir, à son tour, faire frapper par Charles. Ils grognèrent entre deux soufflements, se ruant de coups tels de boxeurs professionnels.

Branson poussait des gémissements de douleur. Les deux hommes se battaient tandis que Kate se précipitait à son bureau pour finalement prendre son arme. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, tout en ravalant sa peur et son angoisse pour Castle qui était en danger juste derrière elle, sur le tapis. Beckett se saisit du pistolet mais n'eut pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit un nouveau coup de feu.

Dans des moments de grand stress, l'adrénaline fait fonctionner notre encéphale plus vite, et plus machinalement. Kate n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de voir son futur mari blessé, ou pire. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir Castle dans une situation pareille. Au moment où elle voulu se retourner, la jeune femme fut confrontée à un refus de bouger de son corps, et sentit une douleur intense dans sa jambe gauche. Son esprit s'éclaira en un dixième de seconde. C'était elle qui avait été touchée. Elle ne savait pas qui avait tiré, mais cette question n'avait aucune importance à cet instant : le principal était de stopper Charles avant qu'il ne devienne complètement incontrôlable.

La douleur de Kate fut tellement insoutenable qu'elle s'affaissa contre son bureau, avant de se laisser tomber par terre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et entendait Castle qui criait son nom, mais avec une impression d'être à des kilomètres de lui. Son jean était maintenant recouvert de sang, au niveau du mollet. On ne pouvait pas clairement distinguer la déchirure du tissu, qui n'était pas grande, car la couleur du sang se fondait sur le noir du pantalon qu'elle portait. Kate toucha sa jambe, en essayant de compresser la blessure et abréger la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger car le moindre mouvement que faisait Beckett était comme une aiguille géante qu'on lui plantait dans la jambe.

- Kate ! Kate ! cria Castle.

L'écrivain n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa fiancée qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, car Branson ne lâchait pas son l'emprise. Agacé, Rick laissa son corps contrôler ses actions, et arracha l'arme des mains de Charles, qui continuait à se débattre, la fit glisser vers la porte d'entrée.

Castle se mit à genoux, tandis que son adversaire commençait à se rouler pour l'imiter, quand il fut confronté au coup de coude qu'il reçu à pleine vitesse, et retomba par terre en perdant connaissance.

Rick avait gagné, il avait prit son courage à deux mains, n'avait écouté que son instinct, et avait mit K.O. Charles Branson, le coupeur de mains. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, et se leva directement pour partir en direction de Kate, qui était blessée, visage face au bureau. Il s'accroupit et dit :

- Kate, réponds moi.

- Ca va, j'ai mal à la jambe, dit-elle en gémissant.

Il l'aida à se mettre en position assise, et Beckett vit Branson couché, semblable à une étoile de mer échouée sur la plage. La jeune femme commença à ouvrir la bouche pour féliciter Castle de cet acte courageux, mais au même instant, les deux amants virent Ryan et Esposito apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

- Beckett ? Demanda Esposito en entrant.

- Oui, on est là, répondit-elle.

-Les deux coéquipiers tournèrent la tête et eurent une mine inquiète lorsqu'ils virent tout ce sang par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est donc le fameux Branson ? Il est… ? Continua Ryan en regardant l'homme allongé par terre

- Non, juste assommé, dit Castle. Il était armé, je l'ai… mis hors d'état de nuire, continua l'écrivain après avoir reprit son souffle.

- J'appelle une ambulance, répondit-il. Javier, aide Beckett à se relever tandis que j'appelle des renforts pour notre homme.

Sans dire un mot, Esposito s'exécuta et s'approcha du couple. Castle se leva, et avec l'aide de son ami, releva Kate en faisant passer ses bras sur les épaules des deux hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les renforts du NYPD demandés ainsi que les urgences étaient présents à l'appartement de la détective. Kate et Charles furent tous deux emmenés au New York Downtown Hospital. Ce n'était que le début.

_**FIN ! Vous avez aimé ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? **_

_**A vos reviews **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoiiiirrrrrrr ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu je m'en excuse… Il sera plutôt court mais le prochain sera important alors patience : ) **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Castle était monté dans une des ambulances qui emmenait Beckett à l'hôpital. Ils étaient suivis par la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Ryan et Esposito. Il commençait à faire gris et froid, et le véhicule de secours zigzaguait entre les voitures et les taxis, faisant retentir sa sirène et ses girophares.

- Ça fait un peu beaucoup juste pour une jambe, non ? Demanda Beckett qui était assise sur le brancard.

- Tu saignes beaucoup. En plus, je suppose qu'ils ont eu une journée calme et qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser un peu sur la route, dit Castle d'un air amusé.

Kate esquissa un sourire un peu forcé. Elle trouvait la blague de son fiancé distrayante mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier sa douleur à la jambe gauche. Elle n'avait plus de vertiges ni la vision troublée, mais avait comme une impression qu'on lui arrachait le muscle fibre par fibre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants sentirent que l'ambulance ralentissait, que les portes s'ouvraient, et comprirent qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Un des ambulanciers vint ouvrir la porte de l'arrière du véhicule pour venir chercher Beckett. Un autre urgentiste s'amena quelques secondes plus tard pour aider à transporter la détective dans un box afin qu'on puisse lui retirer la balle perdue qu'elle avait reçu. Branson, quant à lui, avait été prit en charge par une autre ambulance, mais avec trois policiers l'accompagnant, car bien qu'encore inconscient, il était psychologiquement perturbé et avait besoin d'être sous surveillance pour ensuite être interrogé.

Kate fut installée sur un lit à couverture bleue layette, entouré de grands rideaux de la même couleur. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause des médecins qui l'entouraient, mais elle devinait au bruit qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde aux urgences. Elle entendait un enfant pleurer, des infirmières courir, la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se fermait continuellement. Une femme entra dans le box avec des ciseaux et la détective comprit très vite qu'elle était venue découper son jean pour soigner sa blessure.

- Ne le coupez pas, je vais l'enlever, protesta Beckett.

- Mais si vous bougez trop la jambe, vous risquez d'avoir mal et de bouger la balle, rétorqua l'infirmière.

- La déchirure est réparable, alors je ne vais pas ficher en l'air ce pantalon. Je vais faire attention.

La jeune femme commença à déboutonner son bouton et à passer sa jambe droite hors de son jean. Ce ne fut pas si facile pour la jambe gauche, qu'elle essaya de dégager du tissu pendant quelques secondes avant d'être reprise de vertiges. Elle se résigna à demander l'aide au personnel soignant présent, qui réussit à la débarrasser de son pantalon qui était gluant de sang au niveau de la blessure de Beckett.

Après qu'une infirmière ait posé le jean de Kate sur une chaise, le médecin prit plusieurs instruments que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un scalpel, du fil, du désinfectant, une seringue et un petit objet ressemblant à une pince à épiler.

- Je suis le docteur Fallow, Je vais m'occuper de vous. On va commencer par vous endormir la jambe pour que vous n'ayez pas mal, mais d'abord, nous allons vous poser plusieurs questions pour savoir comment vous vous sentez, et si vous suivez un traitement quelconque, ou si vous souffrez d'allergies.

Kate acquiesça et répondit aux interrogations du médecin. Ce dernier nota sur un carnet les problèmes cardiaques de Kate qu'elle avait depuis la fusillade, les troubles de la vision ainsi que ses vertiges.

Pendant ce temps, Castle, Ryan et Esposito attendaient hors du box, essayant de se trouver une place parmi ce flux humain.

- Branson est toujours dans les choux ? Demanda Esposito.

- Surement, répondit Ryan, j'attends des nouvelles des officiers qui le surveillent.

- Plus il prend du temps pour se réveiller, moins on aura de chances de retrouver Hanna vivante, continua Castle.

- On va aller au poste pour avoir d'autres informations maintenant qu'on en sait plus, on t'appellera, tu diras à Beckett qu'on pense à elle, fit Ryan en se levant.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

Castle attendit de longues minutes, assis sur une chaise qui n'était d'ailleurs pas confortable. Elle lui donnait mal au dos. Il essaya de se concentrer pour remettre en ordre ce qui venait de se passer : Hanna qui était fiancée à Charles, lui-même d'une jalousie maladive. « Il lui a coupé la main juste pour un billet, des photos ? » se demandait Rick, « ce n'est pas une situation qu'on pouvait anticiper, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle est encore en vie ».

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une heure que Kate avait été emmenée pour être soignée, et Castle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, il commençait à s'inquiéter. L'écrivain n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Il n'appréciait pas cette ambiance si impersonnelle, si blanche, si chimique qui lui donnait la nausée. De plus, l'hôpital lui rappelait le jour où Kate avait été touchée en plein cœur par le tir d'un sniper. Cette journée avait été une des plus longues de sa vie, il avait le même jour avoué à Beckett qu'il l'aimait juste avant de la voir perdre connaissance. A cet instant là, une seule phrase avait traversé son esprit : « Elle est morte ». Castle avait beau être optimiste et voir constamment le verre à moitié plein, tous ces espoirs étaient partis à ce moment là, avant de revenir lorsque Lanie s'était acharnée sur la poitrine de la détective, lui ordonnant de ne pas mourir.

Rick se mit à bailler et l'air inspiré lui permit de chasser ses pensées pour en faire place à de nouvelles. « Kate va se marier en béquilles ? » s'interrogea-t-il. Cette question le fit imaginer sa fiancée arrivant jusqu'à l'autel en se débattant avec son bouquet, sa robe, et ses béquilles. Malgré lui, Castle esquissa un sourire.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda le docteur Fallow en sortant du box dans lequel se trouvait Beckett.

- Oui, je suis Richard Castle, le fiancé, comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Bien, rassurez vous, on a mit un peu de temps à trouver la balle, mais tout est réglé. On lui a fait une prise de sang, et elle pourra rentrer ce soir. Vous devriez par contre lui amener un autre pantalon, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre celui avec lequel elle est arrivée ici tout à l'heure. Je vous laisse aller la voir.

- Merci, dit Castle en se dirigeant vers le box aux rideaux bleus layette qui étaient entrouverts.

En le voyant ouvrir les rideaux, Kate adressa à Rick un large sourire. Elle était vêtue de la chemise longue, blanche avec des pois bleus fournie par l'hôpital. L'écrivain remarqua qu'elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en queue de cheval au dessus des tempes.

- Hey, salua Beckett

- Hey, répondit Castle en l'embrassant tendrement. Comment va ta jambe ?

- Ca va, je vais pouvoir sortir, ils vérifient que tout est en ordre et on peut rentrer.

- Tant mieux ! Ryan et Esposito s'excusent mais ils sont repartis au commissariat pour l'enquête.

- Pas de soucis, tant que tu es là, ça me va, répondit Kate en souriant avec un regard amoureux.

Castle se rapprocha de Kate et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Beckett. Ce baiser était réconfortant, et calmait la détective qui s'était sentie quelques peu secouée quelques instants auparavant. Après cela, leurs têtes ne se décollèrent pas, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. Leurs fronts se touchaient, et Kate prit le visage de Castle entre ses mains.

- J'ai eu peur tu sais, avoua Rick.

- Je sais, je t'avoue que j'ai eu aussi un peu peur quand je l'ai vu débarqué chez moi armé.

- Mais comment tu as fais pour m'appeler sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Demanda Castle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Un coup de chance, j'allais t'appeler au moment où il est arrivé, alors je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire. Je voulais te prévenir que Ryan et Esposito avaient trouvé l'identité du coupeur de mains quand il s'est pointé à mon appartement. Maintenant, il faut retrouver Hanna, affirma Kate.

- Tu pense qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

- Pour être franche Castle je n'en sais rien, mais morte ou vivante, il faut la retrouver.

- Oui et moi je dois te trouver un pantalon, se souvint Rick en regardant le jean troué et ensanglanté de sa fiancée. Je pars t'en chercher un et je reviens, d'accord ?

- Faisons ça. Je t'attends hein ! Lança-t-elle en regardant sa jambe entourée de bandages.

Castle sortit de la chambre et partit vers sa voiture. Sur le chemin qui le conduisait à l'appartement du lieutenant Beckett, il se ressassait les évènements encore et encore. Il espérait grâce à ça trouver un indice qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait Hanna Samuels. Mais rien, aucun raisonnement, aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit et il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Lorsque l'écrivain arriva dans l'appartement de Beckett, il remarqua le désordre qu'il y régnait. Le tapis n'était plus dans l'alignement de la porte en plus d'être à moitié retourné, le bureau lui aussi avait été dérangé avec un des tiroirs qui était tombé par terre, recouvrant la tâche de sang de la jambe de Kate. Castle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, et partit en direction de la chambre où il choisit un pantalon en toile assez ample pour qu'il ne colle pas à la peau de Beckett, et repartit en prenant soin de fermer à clé.

Deux heures plus tard, Kate avait signé tous les papiers lui permettant de sortir de l'hôpital et enfilé son jean non sans aide, après avoir jeté des regards pleins de regrets au pantalon troué et ensanglanté au niveau de la jambe gauche. Castle proposa à sa fiancée de passer quelques jours chez lui afin qu'elle et son appartement puissent se remettre de cette journée : chose qu'elle accepta rapidement.

Une fois arrivés chez l'écrivain, les deux fiancés furent accueillis par les embrassades de Martha et Alexis qui avaient attendu impatiemment leur retour.

- Katherine, comment te sens tu ? Interrogea Martha après avoir relâché son étreinte.

- Bien je vous remercie, ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers le canapé avec ses béquilles.

- avez retrouvé la femme ? Demanda Alexis

- Non, pas encore, Branson est encore à l'hôpital et il doit être interrogé, dit Rick.

- Et vous, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alexis et moi nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, Kate si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, c'est le moment de mettre à l'épreuve ton futur époux ! Clama Martha avec malice.

- J'y compte bien, bonne fin de soirée !

Les deux femmes disparurent dans l'escalier à peine quelques secondes plus tard après qu'Alexis ait embrassé son père et Kate, laissant les futurs mariés dans le salon.

Rick et Kate étaient assis sur le sofa sans dire un mot, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, seule leur présence mutuelle suffisait à les rassurer, à les faire sentir hors de danger. Kate était semi-allongée sur le torse de Castle qui lui caressait les cheveux délicatement. La cheminée était allumée, les lumières étaient tamisés. Une ambiance cosy, romantique et chaleureuse régnait chez l'écrivain qui avait apporté un plaid qu'il posa sur sa future femme. Il était ravi que cette journée soit finie, que le calme soit revenu après la tempête. Malgré tout, Castle se sentait un peu plus léger d'avoir stoppé Charles Branson dans sa folie, avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre. La nuit était tombée depuis un peu moins d'une heure et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir car bien qu'ayant dormi, Rick ne s'était pas vraiment reposé ces derniers jours à cause de son angoisse de perdre l'un des siens.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, proposer à sa fiancée de partir quelques jours dans les Hamptons, histoire de changer de cadre et se vider l'esprit. Il avait envie de vacances, de moments rien qu'entre lui et Beckett, sans penser à rien. Il souhaitait tout mettre sur pause et partir loin de tout danger. Mais sa conscience lui remémorait qu'une femme restait introuvable et qu'un schizophrène à tendance psychotique devait être interrogé : tout cela lui semblait long et fastidieux.

- Ça ne me ressemble pas de dire ça, mais je tuerai pour un peu de vacances, lança Kate dans un silence.

« Oh mon Dieu, elle lit dans mes pensées ! » pensa Rick

- Je sais sweety, moi aussi. Un séjour dans les Hamptons ne serait pas de refus.

Kate acquiesça en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais, on pourrait y aller, juste quelques jours. Après la finalisation de l'enquête bien sur, continua Castle.

- Pourquoi pas oui, je pense que ça nous ferait du bien, et on pourrait en profiter pour reprendre le mariage où on l'a laissé.

- Au quasi point mort ?

- C'est ça, répondit-elle avec la même expression que quelques secondes auparavant.

Castle déposa un baiser sur le front de Beckett avant d'ajouter :

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis un pro des mariages, on aura tout fait à temps, dit Castle avant de regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui, merci à tes nombreuses expériences, dit Kate l'air faussement vexée.

- Exa… Mais non voyons, répondit-il avec sourire, ce mariage est pour moi un accomplissement personnel, une opportunité de devenir un homme comblé pour la seconde fois de sa vie. La première étant la naissance d'Alexis, je suis sûr que tu avais compris.

- Oui, donc ça veut dire qu'on pourra jeter tes jeux, tes accessoires de Stars Wars et autres babioles d'adolescent ? Demanda Kate l'air joueur.

- Dans tes rêves mon cœur, dit il avec un grand sourire. Mais en attendant le mariage, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas du luxe.

Kate commença à s'assoir sur le sofa pour prendre ses béquilles mais fut devancée par Castle qui passa ses mains sous ses jambes et la prit dans ses bras afin de la porter jusqu'au lit. Beckett passa ses mains autour de la nuque de l'écrivain et sourit :

- Tu sais, normalement c'est après le mariage que le nouvel époux fait ça, dit-elle.

- Oui, mais je ne te fais pas passer le pas de la porte d'entrée, donc pas de culpabilité à avoir.

La jeune femme ria et posa un baiser sur la joue de Castle. C'était ces petits moments qui la rendaient heureuse et épanouie. Elle ne voulait rien de plus. Tout était parfait.

Les deux amants s'endormirent étonnamment vite, et leur sommeil fut lourd, si lourd que Beckett faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie de son portable qui lui annonçait un appel un peu avant huit heures, le lendemain matin.

- Allô ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix faible et enrouée par la nuit

Prononcer ces mots avait été une épreuve pour Kate qui se sentait comme être passée dans une machine à laver. Elle avait froid, et les médicaments que lui avait donné le médecin lui mettait l'estomac en vrac.

- Beckett ? Je te réveille ?

- Non Espo, je faisais un tennis en béquilles avec Ryan Gosling. Quoi de neuf ?

- Plusieurs choses, répondit la voix au téléphone, premièrement, Branson a pu commencer à être interrogé mais pas longtemps, et deuxièmement, on a retrouvé Hanna Samuels.

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre : ) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Personnellement j'ai un peu galéré, je prie pour que ça ne se remarque pas trop, mais je vais me rattraper pour le prochain, promis : ) ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à partager sur les réseaux sociaux ou entre vous cette fic si elle vous plait, et à me laisser vos avis que je lis toujours avec grand plaisir ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir les lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos différents examens se préparent bien pour ceux qui en ont. Ne vous sentez pas coupable de prendre une pause, c'est au contraire meilleur pour votre cerveau : ) **_

_**Bref, voilà le nouveau LONG chapitre que je vous propose. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir. Je l'ai plus travaillé, j'étais inspirée et j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Choriane : **_Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur : )

_**Lacrevette85 : **_Merci pour ton soutien et ton encouragement, ravie que tu aimes !

- Où ? Demanda Kate qui s'assit dans le lit.

- Enterrée, dans le jardin de Branson. Des équipes ont fouillé sa maison avant de voir une petite motte de terre à côté d'un cerisier. Ils vont nous envoyer le corps mais d'après leur légiste, elle est morte depuis au moins quelques jours.

Beckett se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle se sentait triste, déçue, en échec. Elle aurait voulu sauver cette femme, elle aurait aimé la trouver plus tôt. Elle baissa son regard vers Castle qui était toujours endormi à côté d'elle.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Merci. Quand pourra-t-on interroger Branson ?

- Dans la journée. Je suis avec les officiers à l'hôpital, j'attends Ryan qui ne devrait pas tarder et on va pouvoir l'amener au NYPD, répondit-il alors qu'un écho d'annonce de médecin se faisait entendre.

- Très bien. On vous rejoindra là bas.

Kate raccrocha et posa son téléphone. Elle essayait de trouver les mots qu'elle allait employer pour annoncer à Castle qu'Hanna Samuels avait été retrouvée morte. Il fallait relativiser le plus possible, ce n'était pas une de ses amies, ni une ex conquête, mais Beckett savait que Rick allait être affecté par son meurtre, en plus de se sentir coupable. Elle voulait se recoucher, se rendormir car même en s'étant reposée plusieurs heures d'un sommeil réparateur, elle était épuisée. Elle tourna sa tête et ses cheveux châtains voltigèrent du côté droit de sa nuque au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait son visage de la fenêtre pour voir à travers les volets à lames orientales couleur bois de la chambre, et entendit le clapotis de la pluie qui s'abattait sur tout New-York depuis déjà quelques heures. Kate aimait ce temps, car cela lui remémorait de bons moments de son enfance. Quand elle était petite fille, et dès qu'il pleuvait, elle amenait tous ces jouets dans le salon de l'appartement de ses parents, et jouait avec sa mère durant des heures, en attendant que le temps se calme. Kate avait toujours été quelqu'un de plus ou moins indépendant, même très jeune. Elle n'avait jamais accepté que son père lui fasse ses lacets de chaussures quand elle eut l'âge de les faire, car « elle voulait apprendre comme une grande », disait-elle fièrement à Jim qui lui souriait en retour, regardant sa fille se perdre dans son raisonnement d'un œil amusé. Les jours de pluie étaient ceux que Beckett préférait car c'était des jours où, à moins d'y être obligés, la famille ne sortait pas. La jeune femme se souvient de parties de Monopoly, de films regardés au coin du feu sur le canapé, pelotonnée dans les bras de sa mère et recouverte d'un plaid.

Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Kate décida de se lever, mais très vite la réalité la rattrapa. Lorsqu'elle voulu plier son genou pour sortir du lit, elle sentit une vive douleur qui lui fit émettre un gémissement

« Et merde. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle examina la pièce du regard à la recherche des béquilles, et les repéra au niveau de la porte de la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi elle les avait mit si loin, et surtout comment elle avait pu arriver dans lit dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait la veille à cloche-pied.

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait » admit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Castle et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

« La prochaine fois que je dis que c'est l'homme parfait, il faut que je me souvienne de ça. » se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kate avait cependant beau pester contre Rick, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Quoi qu'il fasse, c'était l'homme parfait, l'homme dont elle rêvait et elle n'aurait pas pu espérer si belle relation lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, il y a bientôt deux ans. Beckett s'était lancée dans cette aventure sans trop savoir où celle-ci allait la mener, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait aucun des choix qu'elle avait fait à propos de Castle et elle. Elle se disait de temps en temps que s'il lui avait jeté en pleine figure qu'il savait qu'elle se souvenait du premier « Je vous aime » que Rick lui avait dit lors de la fusillade plus tôt, elle ne se serait peut-être pas sentie prête à lui avouer ses sentiments qui la frustrait depuis des mois.

Seul ombre sur le tableau : Bracken. Le meurtre de sa mère. Mais ces derniers étaient passés au second plan ces dernières semaines à cause du mariage, et Kate devait avouer, non sans culpabilité, que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La brunette aux yeux verts estimait qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur et qu'à trop remuer le passé, on pouvait se piquer en cherchant.

Castle respira un peu plus fort et se retourna, tournant le dos à sa fiancée, qui estima que le réveil difficile était passé et qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle prit l'élastique noir qui était sur la table de nuit en bois, surplombée d'une vitre où était également posé son téléphone portable. Kate passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les rassembla en un chignon grossier et passa l'élastique de sa main droite pour nouer le tout.

« C'est là que ça se complique » pensa-t-elle l'air perplexe en réalisant qu'il fallait atteindre les béquilles à cloche-pied, sans tomber, et sans réveiller Castle. La dernière chose passait plus en option qu'en priorité. Elle souleva la couverture et passa sa jambe gauche tendue hors du lit qu'elle ne posa pas sur le sol, et plia la droite afin de se mettre en position debout et tourna son buste pour être perpendiculaire au matelas. Kate agrippa les draps des deux mains et poussa sur ses bras pour se lever. Une fois chose faite, elle examina le sol pour vérifier les potentiels obstacles qui pourraient compliquer son chemin jusqu'aux béquilles, et s'élança. Le sol émit de petits craquements lorsque son pied droit atterrissait par terre pour s'élever encore jusqu'à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Beckett avait en main ses béquilles et pût quitter la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte délicatement avant de vérifier que son futur époux dormait toujours.

Quand Kate arriva dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Alexis assise au bar, côté salon qui, portable en main, semblait extrêmement concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait ses longs cheveux couleur feu détachés, et portait un top gris clair accompagné du pantalon de même couleur, surplombé d'une veste en laine bleue qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses.

- Bonjour, salua Kate en souriant.

- Ah, bonjour Kate, répondit Alexis comme pour s'excuser, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Depuis l'annonce du mariage, Alexis tutoyait Kate, malgré quelques « Vous » lancés par inadvertance. Cette proximité gagnée avait rapproché les deux femmes.

- Pourtant, je ne vais pas faire dans la discrétion durant les prochains jours avec ça, dit-elle en désignant les béquilles qu'elle avait dans chaque main.

- Oui, clama Alexis en riant, d'ailleurs, comment va ta jambe ?

- Elle me fait mal, mais ce n'est que temporaire, j'ai connu pire, dit Kate en s'asseyant à côté d'Alexis. Ta grand-mère n'est pas là ?

- Non, partie depuis une bonne demi-heure au théâtre.

- C'est sa deuxième maison en ce moment, répondit Kate en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, mais ça l'occupe et ça m'évite d'avoir ces incessantes questions sur Pi et moi, donc je ne me plains pas, dit Alexis en posant son portable sur le comptoir tout en le retournant du côté de la coque, qui était en plastique et qui représentait une cabine téléphonique de Londres.

- Je comprends. Une rupture ce n'est jamais simple et on n'a pas forcément envie de tout étaler, surtout à sa famille.

- C'est ça. Dis Kate, lança-t-elle après un silence, tu t'es déjà sentie piégée d'être avec un homme qui a tout pour plaire mais que tu n'aimes pas, plus ?

- Oui. Josh. Il était super. Romantique, affectueux, intelligent, sensible et drôle. Mais ce n'étais pas ton père, il n'était pas fait pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'il a du rendre une femme très heureuse, comme toi tu rendras un garçon comblé, il suffit juste de trouver le bon. Des fois, on pense savoir ce qui est bon pour nous, on pense savoir quel type d'homme il nous faut, mais la chimie a son mot à dire. Rick n'était pas du tout quelqu'un vers qui je pensais me tourner, tu sais de quoi je parle, tu te souviens qu'on passait notre temps à se disputer et à se crier dessus, mais il est arrivé à un moment de ma vie où je ne l'attendais pas. On ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi quelqu'un va obséder nos pensées alors qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le prince charmant, mais il ne faut pourtant pas le nier.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé passer ma chance avec Pi, et je suis déjà jalouse de sa prochaine petite amie, je ne veux pas revenir avec lui, mais je ne veux pour moi. C'est égoïste, non ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse.

- Non Alexis, répondit Kate en souriant, c'est normal, tu as besoin de te raccrocher à quelque chose jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un viendra t'arracher de son emprise, sans que tu t'y attendes.

- De qui mon père t'a-t-il arraché ?

- Mon amant de toujours : le travail. Il n'a pas fait que m'arracher ce derrière quoi je me cachais, il m'a transformée. De robot je suis passée à femme, et je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il m'a sauvé d'un futur triste et monotone.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme se mirent à briller. Jamais elle ne s'était surprise à dire tout ça à haute voix. Elle vit Alexis qui lui fit un large sourire avant de prendre Kate dans ses bras et murmura :

- Crois moi, tu as aussi fais beaucoup plus pour lui que tu ne le pense. Merci.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Beckett s'était déjà fait la remarque mais une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait nier que les yeux bleus océan d'Alexis étaient les mêmes que ceux de Castle. Ils avaient le même éclat, la même pointe de malice, la même pigmentation.

Soudain, le portable qui se trouvait sur le comptoir se mit à vibrer et Alexis se tourna pour prendre l'appareil et regarda son écran :

- C'est grand-mère.

Kate acquiesça et laissa la jeune fille rousse se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa deux à deux. Elle se leva et prit ses béquilles qu'elle avait calées à côté de sa chaise pour aller se préparer son café. Beckett n'eut pas le temps de concrétiser cette pensée qu'elle vit Castle faire son entrée dans la cuisine, l'air encore endormi. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en polyester bleu nuit avec un t-shirt en coton vert qui dessinait le torse de l'écrivain, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la brunette qui le regardait arriver.

- Bonjour vous, lança-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire amoureux.

- Bonjour étrangère, répondit-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Comment tu te sens ?

Rick s'approcha du bar de la cuisine où était encore assise Kate et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa fiancée.

- Ça aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas été obligée de sauter jusqu'à mes béquilles qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, dit-elle en le cherchant du regard.

- Oh, oh je suis désolé, tu aurais du me réveiller, s'excusa Castle tout en sortant deux tasses du placard qui se trouvait au dessus de l'évier.

- Je te taquine Castle, ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, c'était aussi à moi de penser à les mettre à côté de moi.

- Tu étais shootée à la morphine et j'étais shooté à… tu crois que ça marche si je dis shooté aux salles d'attentes d'hôpital ?

- Je pense oui, répondit-elle en riant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écrivain déposa une tasse en céramique beige remplie de café brulant sur le comptoir, devant Kate, qui fut vite rejoint par ce dernier, tasse à la main.

- Au fait, j'ai rêvé ou tu parlais à quelqu'un ce matin ? Demanda Rick en posant sa tasse en céramique blanche sur le bar, à côté de celle de Beckett.

Kate se racla la gorge. L'appel d'Esposito qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant lui revenait soudainement en mémoire, ainsi que la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir : avouer à Castle qu'Hanna avait été retrouvée, mais trop tard. Elle essaya de trouver des phrases toutes faites rapidement mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, il fallait improviser, car elle savait que son fiancé comptait vraiment retrouver Hanna Samuels. Elle regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait face à elle, accrochée au mur entre deux grandes fenêtres. 8h20. Le clapotis des gouttes de pluie qui perlaient sur les vitres se faisait entendre maintenant qu'un silence était installé dans la cuisine. Combiné au tic-tac de l'horloge, cette mélodie avait presque un rythme qui rappelait à Kate la chanson All I Want des Offsprings. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa droite, place où s'était assit Rick pour boire son café.

- Non, tu ne rêvais pas, c'était Esposito, et il a des nouvelles pour l'enquête.

- Ah ? Branson s'est réveillé ?

- Oui, répondit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson, mais ce n'est pas par rapport à ça. Des officiers sont allés fouiller sa maison dans le Wisconsin et ils ont trouvé…

- Hanna, coupa Castle.

- Oui, répondit Kate en baissant les yeux.

- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rick en baissant la tête mais pas le regard.

- Oui. Le légiste de là-bas estime qu'elle est décédée il y a déjà quelques jours, mais le corps va arriver à Lanie durant les heures qui suivent, on en saura plus d'ici là.

Le bruit de la pluie et de l'horloge se firent à nouveau entendre. Castle acquiesça, mine déçue. Kate chercha son regard mais l'écrivain semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme très loin de New York et de ce temps maussade.

- C'est vraiment dommage, reprit Castle après un silence, je me sens responsable.

- Castle, répondit Kate en prenant le visage de l'écrivain entre ses mains, c'est Branson qui l'a tuée, pas toi, il sera jugé pour ça.

- Le corps arrivera quand précisément?

- Aucune idée, dans la matinée je suppose, répondit Beckett en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord.

Castle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un crime auquel il était plus ou moins lié, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il avait l'impression que cette femme était tombée sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment, et elle avait payé le prix fort pour cette erreur. L'écrivain plongea son regard dans sa tasse de café qui était maintenant à moitié vide. Il aurait voulu recommencer la journée, repartir en arrière pour changer les choses.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Rick décida d'arrêter de se morfondre pour aller de l'avant. Charles Branson allait être interrogé et Castle ferait tout pour qu'il purge sa peine, mais tout en se faisant soigner pour ces troubles mentaux. L'homme estimait qu'il ne servait rien d'enfermer quelqu'un d'instable dans une cellule pour le laisser sortir quelques années plus tard dans le même état, lui permettant de recommencer ses crimes là où ils les avaient laissés. Il fallait que même en cellule, une personne mentalement perturbée ait le droit, même l'obligation d'être entourée de psychiatres et médecins pour l'aider et la protéger contre elle-même.

Une heure plus tard, Kate attendait Castle qui sortait de la chambre, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé, d'une ceinture en cuir brune, et d'une chemise grise souris. La jeune femme avait pris sa douche avant son fiancé car avec ses bandages, elle avait dû exécuter plusieurs manœuvres pour pouvoir se laver sans abîmer le travail des médecins. Elle portait un pantalon fluide de couleur beige qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le blaser qui était de la même couleur. Kate avait en dessous un T-shirt en coton, col V de couleur rouge bordeaux, laissant tomber ses longs cheveux ondulés sur sa poitrine. Malgré ses béquilles, la jeune femme, contre l'avis de Castle, avait décidé de mettre des escarpins à talons épais, prétextant qu'elle se sentait « comme dans des pantoufles » à l'intérieur. Beckett mesurait 1m75, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne mette une paire de talons : aiguilles, compensés, stiletto, bottier, cubain… Et ça depuis ses seize ans.

Après une brève discussion sur la coiffure de Castle qui semblait, selon l'intéressé, « trop ébouriffée », les deux amants se mirent en route pour le commissariat où Lanie était dans le hall d'entrée, en train de signer plusieurs papiers. Elle portait son uniforme de travail rose, et avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon en haut du crâne. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge sombre, ses yeux surlignés d'un léger trait d'eye-liner, tout comme son amie qui sortait de l'assesseur.

- Hey Lanie ! Salua Kate

- Bonjour vous deux, comment tu vas Katie ? J'ai voulu t'appeler mais je me suis doutée que tu devais être exténuée.

- J'ai encore mes deux jambes, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en souriant

- Je viens de recevoir le corps d'Hanna Samuels, je pars l'examiner et je vous en dis plus dans quelques heures. A plus tard !

Lanie passa à côté du couple et les places furent échangées en quelques secondes. La légiste se retrouvait dans l'ascenseur tandis que Kate et Castle avancèrent dans le Hall. En tournant la tête, on pouvait apercevoir Ryan et Esposito qui fixaient l'écran d'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Ryan, qui fut le premier à relever la tête vers le couple qui se dirigeait vers eux, plus lentement que d'habitude. Beckett posait sa béquille droite, puis la gauche avant d'élancer son pied droit pour faire un pas en avant. Castle avait ralenti le pas pour être à son allure.

- Salut ! Lança Ryan, qui, par la même occasion, donna le signal à Esposito qu'il devait également relever la tête, comment vas ta jambe ?

- Mieux merci, répondit Beckett avec un léger sourire, tout en cherchant le regard de Castle

« Si on me pose la question toute la journée, mes béquilles vont devenir plus pesantes qu'elles ne le sont actuellement » pensa Beckett.

- Branson est là ? Interroga Rick qui avait comprit en voyant le regard de sa fiancée que deux personnes lui parlant de sa jambe en l'espace de quelques secondes commençait à attiser son agacement, et avait donc voulu changer de sujet rapidement.

- Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, on était en communication avec les officiers de l'hôpital qui sont partis il y a maintenant dix minutes, répondit Esposito en regardant sa montre en argent à son poignet gauche.

- Ah, tiens, justement, fit Ryan en désignant du doigt l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Deux officiers de police, en uniforme et casquette bleue marine, tenaient à chaque épaule Charles Branson. Il était vêtu de la même manière que la veille, et son t-shirt qui n'était déjà pas blanc ne s'était pas arrangé. Castle lança au coupeur de main un regard foudroyant, plein de rancœur et d'amertume. L'homme marchait en boitillant, crasseux et mal rasé, les yeux encore injectés de sang.

- On s'en occupe, clama Ryan en se levant.

Rick et Kate ne protestèrent pas contre cette idée, et suivirent les deux acolytes, mais se dirigèrent vers la salle qui se trouvait derrière la vitre sans teint. Cette pièce était sombre, petite, avec une table collée contre la vitre. Castle resta debout et dès qu'il eut une chaise dans son champ de vision, la saisit et fit installer Beckett dessus.

L'entretien débutât par les chefs d'accusation énumérés à Branson, qui resta impassible face aux crimes qu'on lui reprochait.

- Il ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il a, il ne mérite pas, non, dit le coupeur de main en secouant la tête.

- Charles, il faut qu'on vous dise qu'on a retrouvé Hanna, enterrée dans votre jardin, et nous allons bientôt avoir la preuve que c'est vous qui avez fait ça, en plus du reste.

- Elle le méritait, elle… C'était pas une bonne fille, elle me cachait des choses, à moi. Je faisais tout pour elle mais elle a été voir Castle. Non ? Si, Castle était partout.

Les deux coéquipiers s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais continuèrent l'interrogatoire. Branson se perdit maintes fois dans ses propos, ne facilitant pas le travail de Ryan et Esposito. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Charles avoua avoir tué Hanna après qu'elle se soit vidée de son sang pendant des heures. Il expliqua qu'en lui coupant la main, l'hémorragie ne s'était pas stoppée et frustré de la voir agoniser, il l'avait étouffée avec un oreiller qu'il avait par la suite jeté aux ordures avant de l'enterrer. Kate, en entendant cela, eut un haut le cœur et vit Castle avoir un regard horrifié.

Elle voulut lui demander s'il tenait le coup mais fut stoppée dans son élan par sa sonnerie de téléphone qui vint perturber le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Elle regarda son écran mais ne reconnu pas le numéro entrant, elle fit glisser son doigt pour décrocher tout en sortant de la salle.

- Allô ? Dit Kate.

- Mlle Kate Beckett ? Demanda l'interlocuteur à la voix grave.

- Elle-même.

- Ici le docteur Fallow du New York Downtown Hospital. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Bonjour docteur, non, je vous écoute, répondit Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant que la conversation continuait, elle se demandait quelle était la raison de cet appel.

- Je me permets de vous contacter car j'ai sous les yeux vos analyses de sang et il faudrait que vous veniez me voir dans la journée, si cela vous est possible.

Le rythme cardiaque de Kate s'accéléra. Si Fallow lui demandait de revenir à cause de ses analyses de sang, ce n'était pas pour la féliciter de ne pas avoir de cholestérol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lieutenant Beckett, il apparaîtrait selon vos analyses que vous seriez enceinte. Et il semblerait que je n'ai pas été prévenu par mes collègues. Il faudrait qu'on revoie le traitement que je vous aie prescrit hier. Tout n'est pas forcément bon pour le bébé, si bébé il y a. Une gynécologue doit vous examiner pour confirmer la grossesse.

Une explosion venait d'avoir lieu et Kate n'entendait plus rien. Son corps était debout, mais son esprit venait de se fermer, se protégeant d'une nouvelle aussi soudaine qu'improbable. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit sa gorge qui s'asséchait au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait pensé qu'on lui avait détecté une maladie, une anomalie, mais un bébé, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et toutes ces dernières semaines vinrent lui frapper en pleine figures tous les signes qu'elle avait loupé : le mal d'estomac, les vertiges, les sauts d'humeurs, le retard de ses règles qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué… Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le docteur Follow qui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Non, tout va mal, comment je peux aller bien, comment faire après une nouvelle comme ça ? »

- Oui, ça va, je suis là pardon. Je ne savais pas que j'étais …, Kate ne put pas prononcer le mot.

- Enceinte ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, une professionnelle doit appuyer notre diagnostic mais les analyses n'ont jamais menti à ce sujet. Rassurez vous, je veux vous voir juste pour contrôler que tout va bien, je vous attends dans la journée, demandez à la secrétaire de m'appeler quand vous êtes là.

- D'accord. Merci.

Beckett raccrocha et sentit son corps la lâcher. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment. La brunette devint tout à coup pâle et se retourna pour rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Castle, qui était toujours aussi concentré dans l'interrogatoire qui se déroulait. Si Kate n'avait pas entendu Esposito hurler à Branson de se calmer, elle aurait complètement oublié ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, tout était passé au second plan.

Castle se retourna et vit sa fiancée en état de choc, perdue et blême. Il laissa de côté l'interrogatoire et lui demanda.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Castle qui vit que Beckett tenait à peine debout. Il se leva et rapprocha la chaise d'elle.

- Non, pas vraiment, je… Je viens de recevoir un appel Castle et …, dit-elle en prenant sa respiration. L'écrivain l'aida à s'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

Rick était pendu aux lèvres de Kate, impatient de savoir ce qui avait mit dans un tel état une femme si forte.

- C'était l'hôpital, ils ont vu mes analyses de sang et … ils … Ils pensent que je suis enceinte, lâcha Kate dans un soupir, tout en cherchant le regard de Castle.

_**Et voilà la fin ! La suite arrive le plus vite possible, j'ai déjà tout en tête, y'a plus qu'à ! Je sais pas ce que vous allez penser de cette prise de direction de la fic, mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire… ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt ! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Hello tout le monde ! Désolée du retard du nouveau chapitre ! Pour raconter un peu ma vie, j'ai perdu ma clé sur laquelle était la fic (elle n'était QUE sur cette clé. Oui, bah oui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle) et je peux vous dire que je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à écrire, à tout recommencer le chapitre, mais je l'ai retrouvé (ça m'a servi de leçon. Désormais, je l'ai faite greffée à mon petit doigt). Bref, je finis de parler et je vous laisse lire le chapitre : ENJOY ! **_

_**Réponses Reviews anonymes : **_

_**caskett85 : **_Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un régal de lire des commentaires comme ça !

Des sons, des bruits, des conversations se tramaient tout autour des deux amants mais rien de cela n'avait de l'importance. Castle venait d'entendre Beckett lui annoncer qu'elle était probablement enceinte, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il fallut à l'écrivain quelques secondes de silence pour accuser le coup. Ses mains étaient moites, sa bouche pâteuse, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des siècles, il sentait battre son cœur dans ses tempes. Rick Castle sentait des fines gouttes de sueur perler sur front tandis que son visage palissant marquait un sentiment de grande surprise, de choc. Ses yeux bleus océan étaient plongés dans ceux de sa fiancée qui semblait attendre de manière impatiente une réaction de sa part.

- Qu…Quoi ? Balbutia Castle non sans difficulté.

- Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital pour des examens mais… dit Kate en murmurant

- Je viens avec toi, la coupa Rick en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Castle, on est au beau milieu d'un interrogatoire, on ne peut pas s'éclipser comme ça, répondit Kate, les lèvres tremblantes.

- C'est Ryan et Esposito qui mènent cet interrogatoire, et tu comptes vraiment te concentrer là dedans ? lui lança Rick en haussant les sourcils. On doit savoir Kate, on doit y aller.

- Je, je sais, mais ce serait trop suspect, attendons la fin de l'interrogatoire, même si on ne s'investit pas dedans. Je risquerais d'avoir des problèmes si je partais comme ça, sans rien dire.

En réalité, Kate n'en avait que faire du règlement, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait partie au moment même où elle avait raccroché. Cependant, elle avait peur de retourner à l'hôpital. Elle avait peur qu'on lui annonce qu'elle n'était finalement pas enceinte autant qu'elle avait peur qu'on lui annonce qu'elle attendait un enfant. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir, elle aurait voulu tout de suite savoir ce qu'il en était, et en même temps se cacher dans un trou de souris, en prétendant que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Kate avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place, et faire semblant d'écouter l'interrogatoire de Branson semblait être une bonne diversion pour commencer à laisser entrer tout un tas de questions, la plus importante étant si oui ou non, elle était enceinte, et si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien remarqué avant ? Etait-elle prête à accueillir un bébé ? Comment allait-elle gérer sa famille ? Le travail ? Comment la relation avec Castle allait-elle évoluer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés ?

Ce raz-de-marée de questions fit sentir la jeune femme encore plus nauséeuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Castle, quand a lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette grossesse, il voulait en avoir la confirmation pour éviter une déception incommensurable. Il n'avait pas tout de suite eu l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Kate lors du commencement de sa relation avec la détective, mais ce projet s'était installé peu à peu dans l'esprit de l'écrivain depuis quelques mois. Rick se disait que Beckett ferait une mère remarquable, aimante et protectrice.

Depuis que le soi-disant homme venu du futur Simon Doyle avait débarqué, fanfaronnant que la brunette et lui allaient avoir trois enfants, Castle s'était senti confiant pour l'avenir, serein et heureux. Alors pourquoi avait-il une boule à l'estomac ? Il regardait sa fiancée qui devait être encore plus nerveuse que lui, mais cette fois-ci, n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour la réconforter alors qu'il n'y était pas parvenu pour lui-même.

La salle où se déroulait l'interrogatoire était toujours occupée par Ryan, Esposito et Branson qui finalisaient les aveux du criminel, mais de l'autre côté de la salle, Beckett et Castle ne se préoccupaient plus de ce sujet depuis déjà de longues minutes. Ils étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre, Kate sur sa chaise, face au miroir sans teint, et Castle assis sur la table, laissant pendre ses jambes par terre, se cherchant du regard, tout en essayant de briser un silence aussi bien pesant qu'incompréhensible.

La brunette aux yeux verts s'était déjà imaginée, annonçant ce qui devait être une bonne nouvelle à son mari, qui aurait été fou de joie. Elle se voyait, dans la cuisine, un dimanche matin ensoleillé, dans la cuisine. Elle aurait accueilli Castle, sortant de la chambre, avec un grand sourire, avant de lui tendre une petite boîte. Elle se serait même vu porter son grand T-shirt en coton trop large, avec un short noir lui tombant sur les genoux. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés se seraient mit à danser lorsqu'elle aurait fait un léger sursaut pour attraper une chaise haute sur laquelle elle se serait assise en attendant que Rick ouvre la boîte en plastique beige, entourée d'un ruban rouge. Cette boîte n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus grande que la main de Castle, découvrant avec perplexité un papier avec une date marquée dessus : 31 Août. L'écrivain lui aurait dit:

- C'est très joli, ce papier vert pomme, cette belle écriture, mais, tu sais chérie, tu n'es pas obligée de me faire ce cinéma quand tu me prends rendez-vous chez le dentiste, promis j'irai !

- Castle, tes caries c'est tes affaires, répondrait Kate avec un léger sarcasme. Non, on ne parle pas de dentiste.

- De quoi alors ? Attends… aurait pensé Rick, ce n'est pas un anniversaire ?

- Hm, aurait dit Kate en se sentant prise au piège, on peut dire ça, mais reste sur ton idée de rendez-vous.

- D'accord, c'est dans plus de 7 mois, donc c'est quelque chose qui se réserve à l'avance, dans, je ne sais pas, des vacances ? Un hôtel ?, Kate aurait fait non de la tête, Une mairie ? Un hôpital, donc une opération ?

- Un hôpital oui, avouerait Beckett.

- Laisse-moi une minute, si c'est un hôpital, ça ne peut pas être une date d'anniversaire.

- Si, ça peut.

- Mais de qui ? Qui est assez idiot pour fêter un anniversaire dans un hôpital ?

Kate s'était imaginé qu'ensuite, elle se lèverait de sa chaise, aurait prit la nuque de son âme-sœur entre ses mains, aurait collé son front contre le sien et aurait murmuré :

- Toi, en train de fêter l'anniversaire de naissance de ton enfant.

Castle aurait alors ouvert grand les yeux, aurait prit sa femme par les épaules et aurait demandé si c'était bien vrai. Kate aurait acquiescé avec un large sourire avant de se laisser prendre dans les bras par l'homme qu'elle aime.

Mais la réalité avait été toute autre, et Kate redescendit sur terre lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle regarda l'écran et vit que c'était sa meilleure amie Lanie qui essayait de la joindre. En temps normal, elle aurait décroché immédiatement, mais cette fois-ci, Beckett n'avait envie de parler à personne, elle ne voulait pas penser à autre chose, sa potentielle grossesse envahissait son esprit sans qu'elle ait la possibilité d'en parler à sa meilleure amie. La brunette fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran et décrocha.

- Allô Lanie? Répondit Beckett en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus normale possible

- Kate, je viens de finir la première partie du rapport d'autopsie d'Hanna Samuels, je suis loin d'avoir terminé mais ça nous donnera l'occasion de papoter un peu ! Dit Lanie en souriant.

- C'est tentant, mais je suis encore en interrogatoire, et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ensuite, mentit Kate.

Castle regarda sa fiancée mentir à son amie, sans rien dire. Il comprenait cette réaction car de son côté, il se disait qu'il aurait fait pareil. L'écrivain préférait garder cette information secrète en attendant l'avis des médecins.

- Ah, bon, d'accord… répondit Lanie d'un air déçu, mais tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr oui, pourquoi ? demanda Kate, en essayant d'éviter les pièges.

- Non, comme ça. A plus tard alors !

- Oui à plus tard, lança Kate en raccrochant, soulagée.

La brunette regarda son portable et croisa le regard de Castle.

- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, je n'en peux plus de rester ici, dit-elle d'un air déterminé.

- Merci mon Dieu, je n'en pouvais plus de rester là ! Rétorqua Castle en levant les yeux au ciel, je vais chercher ton manteau, attends moi à l'ascenseur.

Beckett n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son fiancé descendit de la chaise, et cogna la vitre sans teint, ce qui fit stopper Ryan et Esposito dans leur interrogatoire du coupeur de main. Ryan se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Kate était en train de se lever, Kevin fit son entrée dans la petite salle sombre.

« Et merde » pensa Kate pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Tout va bien ?

« Est-ce que tout le monde peut arrêter de me demander si tout va bien ? » continua de penser Kate.

- Oui Ryan, tout va bien, je suis juste descendu de la table un peu trop vite, pardon, s'excusa Rick.

- D'accord, vous voulez venir finaliser l'interrogatoire ?

- Non, merci, coupa Kate, vous nous tiendrez au courant, on a une affaire urgente à régler.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, et Ryan jeta un regarde interrogateur à Castle qui resta de marbre, stoïque. L'inspecteur repartit après avoir acquiescé faiblement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants se retrouvaient dans la voiture, en direction du New York Downtown Hospital. Le trajet n'avait duré que dix minutes, mais Kate avait eu l'impression d'être restée dans la voiture tellement que la route lui avait parut longue et fastidieuse. Les feux de circulations étaient tous au rouge, les taxis se trainaient, la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Une fois arrivés, le couple se présenta au secrétariat et furent placés dans une salle d'attente quelques secondes avant de voir le docteur Fallow sortir de son bureau. Il serra énergiquement la main de Castle et Beckett avant de les faire entrer.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Castle, je vous en prie. Mademoiselle Beckett, Gracie Omah, la gynécologue du service a examiné vos résultats.

Kate sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et imita Castle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, dans la deuxième chaise en plastique blanc qui se trouvait dans la salle. Le bureau du docteur Fallow était immaculé de blanc, avec un bureau dont la vitre était en verre. Des cadres de bordure noire étaient accrochés dans un alignement parfait au dessus de la table, contre le mur derrière Fallow. En plissant les yeux, la détective avait pu distinguer qu'il s'agissait de divers diplômes de médecine : cardiologie, médecine générale entre autres. Un autre cadre, plus petit, à bordure bleue, était disposé sur le bureau face au médecin, ce qui empêchait le couple de voir qui était sur cette photo. La brunette pensa qu'il devait s'agir de ses enfants, sa femme, ou peut-être même son chien.

- Et ? Demanda Kate, la voix étranglée.

- Il y a une bonne, et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Castle chercha du regard le médecin pour lui faire comprendre d'accélérer la cadence s'il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre patience, mais Fallow restait concentré sur Beckett.

- La bonne nouvelle, poursuit le médecin, c'est que vous êtes bien enceinte de deux mois, un peu moins.

- Et la mauvaise ? Demanda Castle visiblement irrité par cette attente.

- La mauvaise nouvelle, si je puis dire, c'est que d'après votre dossier médical, vous vous êtes fait opérée il y a quelques temps, car on vous avait attaqué…

- Tiré dessus, reprit Kate.

Des images, des flash apparurent dans l'esprit de Kate. L'enterrement de Montgomery, la douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine, Castle qui avoue ses sentiments. La détective se sentit frissonner.

- Oui. Votre cœur et votre poumon gauche ont été extrêmement fragilisés et il se peut que votre organisme ne puisse pas gérer une grossesse.

Le regard de Kate se vida. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ne savait pas comment réagir. Son monde s'écroulait pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est qu'elle doit se faire avorter ? Lança Castle, choqué.

- Ecoutez, à ce stade, la grossesse est risquée, mais pas dangereuse pour la mère, ni pour l'enfant. L'équipe médicale n'a pas à vous interdire de porter cet enfant, c'est à vous de décider si vous souhaiter prendre ce risque, tout en sachant qu'à partir de votre 7ème mois, il faudra vous faire interner ici, on appelle ça une grossesse surveillée.

- Et pour mon travail ? Demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous pouvez continuer à être dans un bureau, mais vous oubliez l'idée d'aller en intervention.

Beckett baissa les yeux, mine déçue.

- Il faut bien comprendre, reprit Fallow, que si vous faites trop d'effort, et avec la grossesse, le risque de malaise cardiaque ou pulmonaire est multiplié par dix. Je vous ais préparé un dossier avec tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la grossesse surveillée, je vous le laisse l'étudier, prenez le temps de réfléchir, et vous me tenez au courant. Beckett, vous allez passer dans la salle d'à côté, je vais venir vous faire passer des examens pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Le couple acquiesça par un hochement de tête, remercia le médecin et sortit du bureau. L'orage se faisait entendre dehors, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête qui se préparait entre Castle et Beckett.

Une heure avait passé, et Kate sortit de la salle d'examens où le docteur Fallow avait observé le cœur de la détective ainsi que sa respiration. Après l'entretien, il lui avait vivement conseillé d'éviter tout effort inutile, et de le contacter si elle sentait la moindre fatigue ou douleur anormale. Le voyage retour jusqu'à l'appartement de Castle avait été silencieux. Les deux amants réfléchissaient, sans prendre réellement conscience que Beckett allait, dans quelques mois, donner la vie. Le médecin avait été très clair sur ses recommandations : plus de terrain pour Kate, plus d'effort inutile, du repos imposé.

« Peut-être que si les examens de mon cœur sont positifs, je n'aurai pas à m'interdire tant de choses » pensa la brunette.

Le pare-brise, ainsi que toute la voiture était trempés à cause de la pluie incessante et de l'orage qui s'abattaient sur New-York depuis les premières heures de la journée. Arrivés chez Castle, le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était encore plus criant dans l'appartement. Ni Alexis, Ni Martha ne vinrent accueillir le couple qui passait le pas de la porte en se séchant. Rick se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire. Il attrapa deux verres dans le meuble au dessus de l'évier et versa le liquide. Kate resta de l'autre côté du comptoir et s'assit.

- Comment tu te…, commença Castle avant de voir Beckett relever la tête avec un regard menaçant, je veux dire…

Un éclair surgit et illumina le ciel sombre de la ville pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes.

- Ca va, juste un peu secouée, dit-elle l'air adouci, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu n'es pas sûre de vouloir le garder ? interrogea l'écrivain, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- Ce n'est pas la question Castle, c'est simplement que tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin et…

- Et quoi ? Mais Kate, tout se passera très bien, et je serais là, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa fiancée.

- Je sais mais… il y a des risques que tout ne se passe pas bien, autant pour le bébé que pour moi …

- Il n'y a jamais de risque zéro, même dans une grossesse normale, mais là tu auras l'avantage d'être surveillée de près, rassura Rick.

- Tu as surement raison, dit Beckett en hochant les épaules. Il y a aussi mon travail…

- Kate, ça ce n'est pas important.

Le climat de dehors se fit entendre, et un coup de tonnerre gronda pendant quelques secondes.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, ce n'est pas toi qui va passer sept mois dans un bureau dont deux dans un lit, et même si c'était le cas je suis persuadée que ça ne te dérangerait pas, mais pour moi c'est… c'est inconcevable, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, répondit-elle sèchement. Et pour le mariage ?

- Tu veux partir par là, trouver le moindre prétexte pour ne pas avoir cet enfant ? Si tu n'en veux pas dis le tout de suite qu'on passe au sujet suivant.

- Rick tu ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui m'agresse quand je te demande ce qu'on va faire ! On ne parle pas d'un achat de voiture mais d'un enfant, un bébé dont on va devoir s'occuper jour et nuit, qu'on va devoir élever et surtout que je vais devoir mettre au monde, j'ai tout de même le droit de me poser des questions, pas vrai ?

Un éclair jaillit et la pluie continua de s'abattre sur les fenêtres de l'appartement.

- Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu penses plus à ton travail, et à te mettre en danger plutôt que …

Le tonnerre gronda une seconde fois.

- Tu t'entends Castle ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu délires totalement en plus d'être borné. Je préfère partir, je ne te reconnais pas.

- Finalement, tu n'as pas changé, tu préfère fuir tes responsabilités, et rester froide, lança Castle.

Kate sentit en elle l'envie de gifler le macho aigri qui se trouvait devant elle, mais se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de rage et de colère. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

- Reviens, nous devons encore discuter, reviens ! cria Castle sur un ton autoritaire, comme s'il imposait à Beckett de revenir.

Ces paroles choquèrent la détective. Elle ouvrit la porte, se retourna et dit :

- Reparle moi encore une seule fois comme tu viens de le faire, et crois moi, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de me parler.

Elle claqua la porte et partit.

_**On ne reconnait pas Castle hein ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review : ) ! Merci encore mille fois de votre soutien**_.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Ca fait HYPER LONGTEMPS que vous n'avez pas eu de nouveaux chapitres et je suis désolée... L'été n'a pas été de tout repos pour moi (j'ai travaillé : P ) et du coup, pas le temps d'écrire.. Bref, pour ceux qui sont restés: MERCI, pour les nouveaux: BIENVENNUE ! **_  
><em><strong>J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, une petite Review pour me dire si ça vous à plu, quoi améliorer me fait toujours très plaisir! <strong>_

_**Enjoy! **_

La pluie avait gardé son rythme régulier, et n'avais pas cessé de tomber au moment où Kate, folle de rage, était partie de l'appartement de Castle pour aller… Mais pour aller où ? C'est la question que la détective se posa quand les gouttes commençaient à inonder son visage, se mêlant ainsi aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Beckett avait pensé aller chez Lanie, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire face à sa meilleure amie, en lui déballant toute l'histoire. Elle préféra marcher, pour se vider l'esprit, se changer les idées. Après moins d'une heure, Kate poussa la porte de son appartement, et fut prise pas un haut le cœur.

L'odeur du sang était toujours présente dans la pièce principale et bien que ce fût le sien, elle courut aux toilettes et ne put garder son déjeuner. Elle se releva et se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés, elle avait froid, son maquillage avait coulé (le waterproof avait ses limites). Ses grelottements devinrent de plus en plus intenses, ce qui décida Kate à enlever ses vêtements et à se glisser dans la douche. L'eau coula quelques secondes avant de devenir brulante. La détective passa tout son corps sous le pommeau et sentit la chaleur des gouttes qui tombaient sur ses épaules envahir son corps tout entier, et se retira immédiatement :

« Est-ce bon de prendre une douche brulante pour le bébé ? » se demanda-t-elle ? Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brunette qui se sentait complètement perdue. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la grossesse, aux bébés, elle voulait être capable de rester sur une chaise pendant les mois restant et ne plus bouger pour être sure de ne pas faire de tors à l'enfant. Malheureusement, c'était impossible et il fallait qu'elle se reprenne vite en main et qu'elle ne se laisse pas submerger. Elle baissa la température de l'eau et se lava. Moins de vingt minutes après, Beckett s'emmitoufla dans une grande serviette en coton blanche, commença à se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette bleue, plus petite, lorsqu'elle entendit de son salon son portable qui lui signalait un appel manqué. La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et la détective alla voir son portable :

« 10 appels manqués de : Castle »

« 2 Messages vocaux »

« 3 Sms non lus ».

C'est de l'acharnement, dit-elle avant de déverrouiller son téléphone. Elle cliqua sur les SMS non lus :

« Kate, il faut qu'on parle, où es tu ? –Rick »

« Rappelle moi dès que tu as ces messages, c'est important »

La jeune femme émit un soupir avant de répondre :

« Je suis chez moi. On parlera plus tard. –Kate » et envoya le message.

Elle posa le portable et retourna vers sa chambre pour s'habiller quand elle fut stoppée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Excédée elle fit demi tour et décrocha sans voir qui appelait :

- Castle j'ai dis stop, ça suffit, tu me gonfles, on se parlera plus tard bon sang ! hurla-t-elle

- Et à moi, tu veux bien me parler ? Demanda Lanie, surprise.

Il y eu un silence. Kate réalisa que ce n'était pas Castle qui l'avait appelé, mais sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentait honteuse de lui avoir crié dessus, autant qu'elle se sentait piégée, car il allait être maintenant impossible de ne pas expliquer la situation après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle enleva la serviette qui tenait ses cheveux encore humides.

- Oh, pardon Lanie, je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi qui m'appelais ! S'excusa Kate.

- Ce n'est rien ma belle, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tout va bien.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Beckett en passant la main dans sa chevelure.

- Dans moins d'une heure je suis chez toi, sors le vin, on va en avoir besoin.

- N…D'accord, à tout à l'heure, répondit Kate après une hésitation, et raccrocha.

La jeune femme souffla, et fut fière de ne pas avoir dit « non, pas de vin pour moi », car elle ne voulait pas annoncer sa grossesse à Lanie au téléphone, elle attendrait son arrivée pour lui raconter la journée insensée qu'elle venait de vivre.

Durant l'heure d'attente de son amie, Kate alla choisir un jean bleu nuit confortable, avec un t-shirt gris clair, qui avait une petite poche au niveau gauche de la poitrine et les enfila. Elle se sécha les cheveux approximativement avant de les attacher en haut de la tête. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, l'odeur du sang et le désordre dans le salon la firent grimacer. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, enleva le tapis qu'elle roula et rangea dans le placard qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle prit un parfum d'intérieur et en vaporisa dans la pièce. Une demie heure était passée, et Kate décida de replacer la table qui avait changé de place durant la bagarre entre Castle et Branson.

- Castle, murmura Beckett.

« Il s'est battu pour moi, il a toujours été là pour moi, il donnerait tout pour moi. » pensa-t-elle

- Ou peut-être pas, soupira-t-elle.

Les pensées de Kate devinrent trop oppressantes, elles hurlaient dans son esprit. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et en se retournant, vit le tableau dédié à l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère. Elle était soulagée qu'il ait été épargné par la lutte des deux hommes, car la simple idée de devoir tout recommencer la décourageait. Elle s'approcha de la fresque et la regarda longuement. Kate baissa les yeux et comprit soudainement la raison de cette angoisse qui ne partait pas depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse : elle était seule. Sans sa mère. Beckett aurait aimé avoir ses conseils sur la grossesse qui lui auraient été plus que précieux. Elle se posait énormément de questions, avait énormément de doutes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère aurait pu les effacer en un sourire.

Castle de son côté, n'avait pas posé son téléphone portable depuis que Kate avait quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il l'avait gardé à la main, précieusement. Il ne voulait pas louper un appel de sa fiancée si celle-ci voulait l'appeler, bien qu'il ait de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Il avait reçu le SMS de Kate lui disant qu'elle allait bien, mais lui disant aussi de la laisser tranquille. Rick s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir su réagir comme il fallait. Il se posait la même question depuis maintenant plus d'une heure :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagit comme ça ? »

L'écrivain avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait y répondre. Du moins, pas seul.

« Quand j'ai envie d'être seul, elle est toujours dans les parages, à roder, et maintenant que j'aurai besoin de ma mère, voilà qu'elle n'est pas là, c'est bien ma chance ! » Pensa Castle.

Soudain, il entendit une clé se glisser dans la porte d'entrée, et vit apparaitre une silhouette aux cheveux roux. Courts. C'était Martha Rodgers, rentrant de trois heures de répétitions à son théâtre, elle était parée d'un trench coat beige, avec en dessous une robe arrivant juste au dessus du genou, de couleur rouge sang. Elle portait également de grosses boucles d'oreilles rondes, en argent, avec trois bracelets de la même couleur. Elle semblait joyeuse malgré cette pluie incessante, et l'orage qui n'en finissait pas de gronder.

- Bonsoir ! Clama Martha.

- Mère, justement, je pensais à toi, lança Castle avec soulagement.

- En bien j'espère, dit-elle en enlevant son manteau.

- Toujours, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Merveilleuse, répondit-elle en perchant sa voix deux octaves plus haut, figure toi que James, le rôle principal de ma pièce, s'est cassé une jambe !

- En quoi est-ce merveilleux ? demanda Castle perplexe.

- Ce James était une calamité ! Pauvre homme, il est très beau, mais il ne pouvait pas aligner deux phrases de son texte sans en oublier la moitié.

- D'accord, dit Rick en accentuant le « -ccord », mais pourquoi tu l'a prit en rôle principal de ta pièce s'il n'est pas un bon acteur ?

- Oh crois moi, je m'en serais bien passée, mais il se trouve que sa femme, Jenna Stevens, est une très généreuse donatrice qui a permit de financer le spectacle, et elle m'a gentiment fait comprendre que son cher époux serait intéressé par la pièce. Alors tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas dire non, mais maintenant qu'il est hors jeu, j'ai pu faire entrer son remplaçant, Harry Chowe, dit-elle avec un large sourire tout en joignant ses deux mains comme pour applaudir la jambe cassée de l'acteur.

- Eh bien dans ce cas mère, tu m'en vois ravie, toi tu as passé une bonne journée, dit Rick tout en se retournant vers le canapé.

- Pourquoi, pas toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Martha inquiète.

Castle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il avoue tout à sa mère s'il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi si agressivement, afin d'argumenter les excuses qu'il allait faire à Kate. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et lança d'un seul trait :

- Kate est enceinte.

Martha, qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de phrase après « j'ai passé une mauvaise journée », resta bouche bée et yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes.

- Mais Richard, en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Castle expliqua tout à sa mère, le bébé, le danger de la grossesse, la dispute, les appels. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et sombre, Rick et sa mère étaient assis sur le canapé. L'appartement était silencieux, la discussion était calme, Martha écoutait son fils calmement, mais avait l'impression que plus la conversation avançait, plus il devenait anxieux. Après son récit qui dura une dizaine de minutes, la sexagénaire répondit avec une grande simplicité :

- Tu as peur.

Castle la regarda et réfléchit. Et si c'était la peur qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi ?

- Tu as peut-être raison. C'est vrai, j'ai peur pour le bébé, mais j'ai surtout peur pour Kate, j'ai la sensation d'avoir eu en face de moi la Beckett d'il y a quatre ans : froide, et amer, une Beckett à qui il était bien égal ce que je pouvais dire ou faire. J'ai peur qu'elle se mette en danger, comme les nombreuses fois où elle le fait, mais j'ai aussi peur que si je lui dit trop comment se comporter, elle ne le supportera pas et s'en ira. Mère, j'ai peur de perdre la femme que j'aime et je me sens coupable de ça, je veux ce bébé, je le veux tellement, mais si ça doit faire trop de tors à Kate…

- Richard, j'ai une question à te poser, te souviens-tu bien de la Kate d'avant ?

- Bien sur, répondit l'écrivain en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, lança-t-elle avec son regard bleu perçant. Je comprends que tu ais peur, mais tu sais que Katerine est une femme, elle sait surement que maintenant qu'elle n'est plus seule, elle doit être vigilante et faire attention à elle.  
>Mais Richard, si je peux me permettre, Kate n'était pas du tout comme ça il y a quatre ans, c'est toi qui le pense, mais elle a radicalement changé à partir du moment où vous avez commencé à vous rapproché, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle n'a plus été seule, je sais que les décisions qu'elle prend, elle les prend en pensant à toi, et à comment ça pourrait t'affecter ou non. Chéri, Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Mais Beckett a sacrifié bien des choses pour toi, sans que tu t'en aperçoives.<p>

Rick sourit à sa mère. Elle venait, encore une fois, de résoudre ses problèmes par de simples paroles, mais qui avaient donné réponse à toutes ces questions.

- Mais si elle ne veut pas du bébé ?

- Tu la soutiendras Rick, tu respecteras son choix, quoi qu'il se passe, car elle est ta future femme, et la future mère.

Chez Beckett, l'heure avait passé si rapidement que quand Lanie frappa à la porte de l'appartement, Kate fut surprise, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé tant elle s'était lancée dans le rangement de tout ce qui pouvait traîner. Elle avait fermé soigneusement le tableau qui contenait les informations sur le meurtre de sa mère, avait rangé toute la vaisselle, tirer les draps de son lit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Lanie avait à la main son téléphone et dans l'autre son sac à main noir en cuir. Une boucle argentée était accrochée sur le devant. Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Beckett s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer.

- Tu as fais le grand ménage à ce que je vois, remarqua Lanie.

- Oui, après l'altercation entre Branson et Castle, l'appartement avait besoin d'un petit coup de neuf, répondit la brunette.

Les deux amies partir en direction du canapé de la détective et s'y installèrent avant que Lanie ne pose son sac par terre, à côté de la table basse.

- Bon, raconte-moi, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais, la période avant le mariage n'est pas facile pour tous les couples comme les films veulent bien le montrer : c'est surtout beaucoup de stress, de préparation, de divergence d'opinons…

- Ce n'est pas à propos du mariage que Castle et moi on s'est disputés. D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, soupira Beckett.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de son amie qui ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets avant de demander :

- Mais si ce n'est pas à propos du mariage, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il y eu un silence. Kate voulait tout dire à Lanie, mais elle-même n'arrivait pas encore à accepter l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Beckett expliqua qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le médecin les avait contactés pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Lanie, en plus d'avoir gardés ses yeux écarquillés, ouvrit grand la bouche, hébétée.

- Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça, répondit la jeune femme… Et …

- Et Castle a peur, car je suis censée arrêter de travailler sur le terrain dès maintenant, et je devrai rester sagement dans mon lit en attendant que le temps passe. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire, ce n'est pas moi, mais Rick a tout de suite tirer la conclusion selon laquelle je vais me balader dans la rue avec une cible sur le ventre. Il n'a pas su comprendre que je ne suis pas prête à me figer pendant les mois qui arrivent, mais que je ne vais pas mettre en danger la vie de mon bébé. Il me prend pour une inconsciente dégénérée.

Lanie regarda Kate, comme en l'examinant du regard. A ce moment là, on aurait pu la comparer une psychanalyste qui diagnostiquait sa patiente. Elle se pinça les lèvres et dit :

- Vous n'avez tout simplement pas su communiquer, voilà tout. Ajoute ça à la surprise que vous avez eu de découvrir que tu étais enceinte, et tu obtiens un Castle au bord de l'explosion. Je pense que c'est bien que vous soyez de votre côté pendant quelques heures. Vous avez besoin de faire redescendre la pression pour pouvoir parler calmement.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut d'être tombé enceinte ? Demanda Kate l'air préoccupé.

- Oui c'est évident Kate, comme il te reproche d'avoir mit un décolleté pour le séduire, c'est bien connu, c'est toujours de notre faute à nous, les femmes, les diablesses, Lanie leva les bras au ciel avant de reprendre. Kate, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'un enfant ça se fait à deux, et que si le couple ne veut pas avoir d'enfant, c'est à l'homme et la femme de se protéger, par qu'à l'un ou à l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que la femme porte l'enfant que c'est « de sa faute » si elle se retrouve en cloque, c'est complètement absurde. Si la femme se protège, et l'homme non, ça sera quand même elle qui va avoir les chevilles qui enflent et des envies de fraises. Si Castle t'en veux un tant soit peu pour ta grossesse, je l'autopsierais. Vivant.

Kate illuma son visage d'un sourire radieux et sincère. C'était le premier depuis des heures et c'est comme si le nuage dans son esprit s'était dissipé.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Beckett en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu vas nous faire le plus beau bébé que la terre entière n'ait jamais vu, en prenant soin de vous, d'accord ? demanda Lanie en prenant les mains de Kate dans les siennes.

- D'accord, admit la détective, en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, encore une fois.

Il était maintenant bientôt minuit, et Kate, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, avaient commandé chinois, profitant de cette soirée à deux pour refaire le monde : elles avaient longuement parlé du futur bébé, et avaient même réussi à plaisanté sur les inconvénients que pouvaient amener une grossesse. Lanie avait parié avec Beckett sur l'aliment que cette dernière allait dévorer durant la grossesse :

- Ma mère ne mangeait que des tomates en salade durant sa grossesse, expliqua Beckett, alors je pense que ce sera pareil pour moi.

- Moi je parie que tu mangeras des kilos entiers de radis.

- Pourquoi des radis ? Demanda Beckett en riant

- J'adore les radis.

Elles se mirent à rire en avalant une gorgée de thé à la menthe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate se mit à bailler mais n'osa pas regarder son portable pour voir l'heure : c'était impoli, et même fatiguée, elle appréciait la compagnie de Lanie.

- File au lit ma belle, tu dois être fatiguée.

- J 'ai eu une rude journée effectivement, et les ennuis ne sont pas finis. Je fais donc comme tu m'as dit, je ne l'appelle pas ?

- Non. Demain il fera jour.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme au teint halé prononçait ses mots, et Kate se souvenait du jour où elle les avait entendus pour la première fois. Elle avait froncé les yeux avant de faire une grimace pour montrer son incompréhension. Lanie avait finit par lui expliquer que cette phrase voulait dire que demain est un autre jour, et qu'il faut des fois laisser la nuit nous porter conseil.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent en même temps du canapé et Kate remercia chaleureusement son amie d'avoir volé à son secours. Beckett se sentait bénie d'avoir auprès d'elle une personne si aimante, si compréhensive et si fidèle. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Lanie avait été la bouée de sauvetage de Kate, et sa plus proche confidente. Elle avait la faculté de rester objective et franche, ce qui lui permettait de toujours donner les conseils les plus précieux et les plus avisés.

Après avoir refermé la porte, la détective regarda sa table : Pendant qu'elle était partie aux toilettes, juste avant que son amie ne s'en aille, Lanie avait jeté toutes les boîtes vides de nourriture. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué et soupira en souriant, avant de partir se coucher. La brunette enleva ses vêtements et ne prit qu'un grand T-Shirt en guise de pyjama.

Kate était exténuée, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ventre, en pensant au petit-être qui allait grandir en elle. Beckett l'aimait déjà, mais se demandait comment elle allait faire pour s'organiser afin qu'elle puisse concilier son travail et son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que quelques mois sans travail sur le terrain après tout, si c'est pour pouvoir avoir ensuite le bonheur d'être une maman ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Après une heure intensive de réflexion, la jeune femme finit par fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Une chose était sûre: les choses allaient évoluer entre Castle et elle: dans un sens, ou dans un autre.

_**Fin du chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à partager la Fic si elle vous plait : ) ! A très vite! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey vous ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres, et j'en suis désolée... Les cours, les examens ne me laissaient pas le temps d'écrire, mais étant en vacances, c'est reparti :) **_

_**Voilà la suite, c'est un court chapitre de transition, vous allez avoir la suite très rapidement!**_

Le lendemain matin, Castle se réveilla, se tourna dans son lit et étendit son bras au niveau de l'autre oreiller. Il ouvrit un œil quand il s'aperçut que Kate n'était pas là. Soudain, la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, ce qui expliqua l'absence de sa fiancée à ses côtés. Il se leva rapidement et regarda son téléphone, exceptionnellement pas éteint pour la nuit, pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas eut un message de Beckett.

« Rien » constata-t-il avec dépit lorsqu'il prit l'appareil dans ses mains.

L'écrivain hésita un moment à appeler Kate. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Seulement voilà, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et bien que Castle fût un homme, il défiait quiconque d'aller parler à une Beckett en colère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il décida de se lever et alla se doucher rapidement avant de rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il enfila un jean et une chemise bleue clair, se coiffa et regarda l'heure : 8h15. Martha dévisagea son fils qui avait selon elle, « une mine à faire jalouser les morts ». L'écrivain n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, affichant une mine préoccupée.

- Pas de nouvelles de Katerine ? demanda timidement la sexagénaire.

- Dans le mil, répondit Castle.

- Rassures toi, elle ne boudera plus très longtemps. Quand le bébé sera là et ne fera pas ses nuits, crois-moi, elle te fera croire que tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde pour que tu te lèves en pleine nuit. Le pire, c'est que ça marchera ! Rétorqua Martha avec un sourire qui se voulait taquin afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

Castle n'émit que pour seule réponse un petit rire qui l'aida à partir pour le commissariat avec un peu plus d'espoir et d'enthousiasme.

Kate, de son côté, se réveilla en grelottant. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas dormit seule, dans son appartement, et enceinte. Habituellement, elle bougeait beaucoup pendant la nuit et se retrouvait souvent sans couverture, mais Castle était toujours là pour la recouvrir afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. La jeune femme se leva et pris un gros sweat à capuche gris en coton qu'elle enfila en quatrième vitesse. Dans son appartement se glissaient les rayons d'un soleil neufs après la pluie, éclairant ainsi ses cheveux noisette d'une lueur rayonnante. La détective ouvra ses volets, et laissa entrer la chaleur, le soleil, et le vent frais dans l'appartement, ce qui lui donna une sensation de liberté. Elle ferma les yeux, et sortit son visage par la fenêtre pour laisser les rayons atteindre sa peau claire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et vit la machine à café.

« N'avais-je pas vu sur internet que le café était mauvais pour la grossesse ? » se demanda-t-elle ?

Elle décida qu'elle ne prendrait pas de café ce matin, avant d'avoir eut l'avis d'un expert, d'un médecin… Kate adorait internet et tout ce qu'on pouvait y trouver, mais elle ne faisait pas confiance aux sites de santé qui nous prônaient que « si vous éternuez à 14h20, vous avez un cancer ».

Elle ouvrit donc son frigo, et y prit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle accompagna d'un bout de pomme qu'elle mit du temps à manger.

« 7h50, merde, je vais être en retard », se dit-elle soudainement avant de filer sous la douche. Une fois habillée d'un jean foncé, d'une chemise blanche et de son blaser noir, elle attacha ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés en queue de cheval.

Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement et s'arrêta au milieu. Elle avait un haut-le-cœur. Kate pencha la tête en arrière, inspira un grand coup, et reprit son chemin en direction de sa voiture, en direction du NYPD.

Sur le chemin, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Kate entendit la sonnerie de téléphone retentir. C'était le NYPD.

« Beckett » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« … »

« D'accord, j'arrive »

« … »

Elle raccrocha.

« C'est reparti » dit-elle à voix haute. Un meurtre venait d'être commit dans une ruelle de Chinatown, elle devait s'y rendre au plus vite. Castle avait-il été prévenu ? Serait-il présent sur la scène de crime ? Allait-il lui parler de la dispute de la veille devant tout le monde ?

Beaucoup de questions vinrent à l'esprit de Kate. Cependant, elle décida de les chasser de son esprit pour ne pas se laisser embrumer par des soucis d'ordre personnels au sein de son travail.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle gara sa voiture dans une ruelle, qui ne devait pas faire plus de dix mètres de large.

Beckett sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte et scruta l'environnement : pas de Castle à l'horizon. Elle se mit à s'inquiéter, à se sentir perdue sans sa présence à ses côtés. Ryan et Esposito parlaient aux témoins pour recueillir des informations. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, et remarqua rapidement que le cadavre, gisant en position assise sur l'escalier d'un petit immeuble, était en train d'être examiné par Lanie. Elle se mit en direction de sa collègue et amie afin d'en savoir plus sur la victime :

- Salut, lança Kate.

- Salut rayon de soleil, comment tu as passé la nuit ? demanda Lanie en levant la tête

- Mieux que lui, répondit-elle en désignant l'homme au sol.

- Il s'appelle Quentin Hamong, homme d'affaire dans une société d'import/export dans le centre de New-York, 58 ans.

- Où habite-t-il ? répondit la détective en fronçant les sourcils.

- A deux pâtés de maison de son travail, à …

Lanie n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voiture se gara derrière celle de Kate. Les deux amies virent Castle en sortir, avec une mine aussi triste qu'un animal abandonné.

- Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas encore parlé ? souffla la légiste

- Non, mais ça s'impose, rétorqua Beckett

- Si tu le laisse comme ça une heure de plus, on va le retrouver dans la forêt, roulé par terre comme Bella dans Twilight.

Castle avait passé quelques minutes au NYPD. Il avait espéré que sa fiancée serait là, mais il n'y trouva simplement que « Tic et Tac » (comme il aimait gentiment appeler Ryan et Esposito) qui partaient en direction de la scène de crime. Castle s'apprêtait à les suivre quand le Capitaine Gates sortit de son bureau et interpella Castle. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi lui et Beckett étaient partis en trombe la veille. L'écrivain avait usé de ses talents d'artiste pour faire croire à sa supérieure que Kate avait reçu un appel urgent de son père, mais que tout s'était réglé. Elle avait semblé croire cette version, et avait laissé Rick rejoindre la scène de crime.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture et vit Kate s'approcher de lui, il se sentit partagé entre un sentiment de peur, et de soulagement de voir que sa fiancée semblait aller bien, bien que stressée. Il reconnaissait ce petit rictus qui signifiait l'anxiété chez elle.

- Hey, salua-t-elle timidement en arrivant à son niveau.

Rick prit Kate dans ses bras. La brunette fut surprise, mais rassurée de retrouver les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il lui avait semblé des semaines les quelques heures passées sans lui. Elle avait besoin d'aide, de réconfort et d'accompagnement. Après cette étreinte, la jeune femme garda ses bras autour de son futur époux.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai réagit comme un moins que rien, balbutia Rick, et…

Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour signifier l'enterrement de la hache de guerre.

- Je crois qu'on a tous les deux mal réagit, mais il faut qu'on parle, affirma Kate.

Castle acquiesça avec le sourire, mais le perdit rapidement lorsqu'il vit Esposito courir pour rattraper un témoin de la scène de crime qui visiblement, ne voulait pas coopérer. Kate sentit la nervosité monter en elle.

_**Et voilà, ça vous a plu? Je remercie ceux qui me lisent toujours, et ceux qui découvrent ma fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis qui m'est précieux pour vous donner de meilleures choses à lire ! A très vite pour le nouveau chapitre ! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Eh bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre en cette veille de Noël, on va dire que c'est un petit cadeau en avance : P**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez,**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

- Arrêtez-vous ! Cria Esposito, qui fut suivi de près par Ryan.

Le fuyard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un mètre soixante-dix, blond, avait prit la fuite vers la rue principale, en tournant à droite, vers le métro. Esposito le suivit, et Ryan avait lui tourné à gauche, pour essayer de rentrer par l'autre entrée d'une station du métro New-Yorkais. Les deux coéquipiers utilisaient souvent cette technique de séparation pour attraper un suspect. Il suffisait simplement de poursuivre le hors-la-loi, tout en agrémentant l'effet de surprise, en arrivant de l'autre côté.

Kate lança un regard à Caslte, et tous deux se mirent à courir derrière Esposito. Ils le suivirent, descendant deux à deux les marches menant à une foule attendant le métro.

- Police, laissez passer s'il-vous-plait, allez, c'est une urgence ! Hurla Castle.

Kate, qui était derrière lui, sortit son arme, tout en cherchant du regard le blouson en cuir beige de Javier. Elle se sentait oppressée par tout ce monde agglutiné sur les quais du métro. Elle sentit son souffle devenir court. Ils avançaient dans le sens contraire du train, se dirigeant ainsi vers la sortie de l'autre station.

- Là, pointa Kate en désignant son collègue qu'elle avait réussi à distinguer, une centaine de mètre devant eux.

- Où est notre fuyard ? Demanda Castle en se retournant vers Beckett

- Aucune idée, retrouvons Espo, répondit-elle.

Le bruit du métro. Le bruit des gens. L'étouffement provoqué par chaque contact avec un passager. Kate se mit à blêmir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit confiné rapidement.

Après avoir bousculé une cinquantaine de personnes, Beckett et Castle réussirent à sortir de la station de métro, non sans mal. En montant les escaliers, ils remarquèrent que des gouttelettes sang perlaient sur le bitume. Le même regard inquiet se marqua sur leurs visages. Tous deux espéraient que ce sang n'était pas celui d'Esposito.

En haut des marches, la jeune femme, jouissant d'un air frais revigorant, porta son regard à sa gauche pour chercher son collègue. Castle faisait la même chose de l'autre côté. Le hurlement des voitures, de la population New-yorkaise rendait la concentration difficile, mais au bout de quelques secondes, Kate aperçu le fuyard, à terre, et Javier qui le menottait aidé de son coéquipier Ryan. Ils se trouvaient juste devant une boutique de bougies. Les badauds voulaient s'arrêter pour regarder ce qui se passait, mais Kevin faisait signe à l'audience de passer son chemin. La technique de la séparation avait encore une fois fait ses preuves.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Kate en s'approchant de ses amis.

- Oui, répondit Javier, cet abruti m'a foutu son poing dans la figure, dit-il en montrant son nez qui saignait, mais sois sûre que je ne vais pas le louper à l'interrogatoire. Violence sur officier, il va manger cher le blondinet. Allez, debout ! Dit-il en relevant l'homme à terre.

- Tu as l'air pâle Beckett, ça va ? Demanda Ryan en se relevant à son tour.

Castle, qui s'avançait un peu plus vers sa fiancée pour confirmer la théorie de Ryan, n'avait pas prit le temps de voir si tout allait bien pour elle. Il se sentait un peu coupable lorsqu'il remarqua, trop tard selon lui, que la brunette était effectivement plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Oui ça va, un coup de chaud dans le métro mais ça va, assura Kate en souriant.

L'écrivain eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait. Il se mit à son niveau et lui chuchota :

- Kate, tu es blanche. Tu peux me le dire si ça ne va pas.

- Donne moi deux secondes Rick, ça va aller, c'est juste la foule en bas et… souffla-t-elle, ça va aller, dans cinq minutes je suis sur pieds.

Castle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais garda ses sourcils froncés. Il allait garder Beckett près de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien « être sur pieds » comme elle l'avait dit.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au NYPD, l'équipe installa le suspect dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Esposito et Beckett commencèrent à se préparer pour questionner l'homme qui avait tenté de leur échapper. La jeune femme avait, durant le trajet retour, retrouvé ses esprits et les couleurs sur son visage. Néanmoins, Castle n'était pas tranquille. Il s'installa dans la salle derrière la vitre sans teint afin de surveiller l'état de sa fiancée enceinte.

Esposito s'installa, suivi de Kate.

- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda la détective.

Aucune réponse.

- La dame t'a posé une question Usain Bolt, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda sèchement Javier en fixant le suspect.

- Je n'ai pas tué Quentin, se contenta-t-il de répondre faiblement.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuis ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Enchaîna Beckett.

- J'étais là hier soir. Je suis le cousin de Quentin, Henry Hamong, et je devais passer le chercher à l'endroit où il… et quand je suis… arrivé, reprit-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il était mort.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé la police, ou les secours dans ce cas ? interrogea Esposito.

- Pour que je sois mêlé à cette affaire ? Très peu pour moi. J'ai une femme et des gosses, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à subir ça. De plus, je sais qui l'a tué.

Beckett leva le sourcil droit.

- Donnez-nous son nom.

- Non, rétorqua Henry.

Les deux collègues se regardèrent avec une mine dépitée.

- Bien, lança Javier, dès que monsieur sera disposé à nous parler, vous nous sonnez, en attendant, on vous amène à votre cellule.

- Merci, répondit le suspect.

Kate sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, surprise. Il était rare de voir quelqu'un placé en détention remercier ses geôliers. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Castle, qui lui sortait de la salle d'à côté.

- Un dur à cuire celui-là, affirma l'écrivain.

- Pas pour longtemps, répondit Kate, on l'aura à l'usure.

Rick leva son regard pour observer Henry Hamong se faire amener par la police. Il n'était pas convaincu que ce serait si facile de lui soutirer des informations.

- Hey, je finis la paperasse et je te retrouve chez toi ? Ca te va ? Proposa la jeune femme.

- Bien sur, la porte est toujours ouverte ! Je t'attends tout à l'heure alors, dit Castle sur un ton léger et enjoué.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et effleura sa main avant de s'éloigner.

Il était satisfait et soulagé de voir que l'ambiance semblait apaisée entre Kate et lui. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tandis que la brunette partit dans le sens opposé qui l'amenait vers son bureau.

Sur le chemin du retour, Castle se ressassa tout ce qui s'était passé depuis hier. L'annonce de la grossesse de Kate, sa réaction, leur dispute, son inquiétude permanente depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures… Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander pourquoi il avait réagit de cette façon, pourquoi il avait eut ce comportement disproportionné. Cependant, il était sur d'une chose : il aimait cette femme plus que tout, et cet enfant plus encore.

Beckett finissait de compléter la partie administrative. Elle y avait consacré pas moins d'une heure de son temps, mais il lui semblait qu'elle y avait passé le double. Il lui tardait de voir Castle, de s'expliquer avec lui. La jeune femme était à moitié concentrée dans son travail qu'elle ne lisait qu'une ligne sur deux du rapport d'Esposito sur la course poursuite qui avait eut lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'elle ferma le dossier, Kate leva les yeux au ciel, avec une pensée pour sa mère. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait envie de se sentir protégée, réconfortée, et moins seule.

« Kate, allez reprend toi » se dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Ryan s'approcher de son bureau.

- Henry Hamong est à nous pour un peu moins de quarante-huit heures. On essaiera de le faire parler dans la soirée.

- Parfait, acquiesça la détective en se raclant la gorge. Espo est déjà parti ?

- Non, il donne les instructions aux officiers, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, juste de la curiosité. Je pense qu'on peut tous rentrer chez nous tôt aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle

- Oui, rétorqua Kevin, c'est l'avantage d'attraper quelqu'un de bon matin ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir allez réveiller ma fille de sa sieste !

- Fais lui un bisou de ma part, dit Kate en souriant, à demain !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Ryan en s'éloignant.

Dès que son collègue ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, Kate prit le dossier de l'affaire Hamong, alla le déposer sur le bureau du capitaine Gates, et referma la porte. Elle prit son blaser noir qu'elle enfila en un mouvement, et prit la direction de sa voiture.

Castle était installé à son bureau, dans son appartement. Vide.

« C'est si rare que ça en est presque angoissant » pensa-t-il. Sa mère était en dernières répétitions pour son nouveau spectacle, et Alexis … Où était Alexis ?

« Ah, oui, en pleine séance shopping avec ses amies du lycée » se remémora l'écrivain.

Il profita du temps lui restant avant que Kate n'arrive pour faire un point dans son travail. Un tri s'imposait parmi toutes les idées de romans proposées, les débuts de chapitres entamés…

Sa concentration fut stoppée au bout d'une petite heure quand on toqua à son appartement.

« Kate » pensa-t-il.

Castle partit ouvrir et trouva sa fiancée, lui gratifiant d'un sourire gêné, mais sincère.

- Entre, je t'en prie, dit-il en se poussant pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

Beckett s'exécuta. Une fois dans le salon, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir autre chose.

- Elles ne sont pas là, affirma Castle

- Tu ne les a quand même pas mit dehors pour qu'on puisse parler ? Demanda Kate

- Bien sur que si, c'est mon appartement, c'est ma mère squatteuse et ma fille hébergée, j'ai tous les droits, dit-il en ironisant.

Beckett esquissa un sourire, et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en l'imitant

- Bien, ça va, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence. Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme pour se demander « Bon, tu commences à parler, ou je commence ? »

- Écoute, commença Castle en passant la main dans les cheveux, je, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier… J'ai… J'ai réagit comme un parfait abruti.

Beckett le regarda longuement, et ne contesta pas ses paroles.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi, Rick, pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça, dit la jeune femme.

Castle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne t'en aie jamais parlé, pas parce que je voulais te le cacher, mais un an après avoir eut Alexis, Meredith est tombée enceinte.

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux.

- On était heureux, on allait donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à notre fille, mais la grossesse ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. Meredith a fait une grossesse extra-utérine, agrémentée de complications de santé. Ses poumons s'essoufflaient beaucoup trop. On s'est retrouvés face au choix le plus difficile de notre vie : stopper la grossesse pour sauver la mère d'Alexis.

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre le pourquoi de la dispute avec son fiancé.

- Hier, quand le médecin nous a évoqué les risques, notamment celui de perdre le bébé, ou toi… Ça m'a rappelé tout ce que j'avais enduré. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez fort pour pouvoir revivre ça. Rien que d'y penser, ça me plonge dans une angoisse sans nom. Je t'ai vu au bord de la mort, sous mes yeux, j'ai perdu un enfant que j'aimais déjà. Hier, le médecin nous annonce qu'il peut nous arriver les deux. Une seconde fois.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes monter en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Castle avait perdu un enfant. Alexis était-elle au courant ? Était-ce la raison de la séparation avec Meredith ?

- Castle, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je n'avais pas idée que…

- Non, je sais, personne ne le soupçonne. Très peu de gens le savent.

- Alexis…

- Non, elle ne le sait pas. Ma mère et moi avons pensé qu'il serait mieux de ne pas lui en parler, du moins lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ensuite, elle a grandit et est devenue une adulte grandiose.

- Meredith, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ? Demanda Kate en posant son bras sur l'accoudoir.

- Elle a commencé à ne plus être la même après ça, elle était distance, et se séparait d'Alexis progressivement, jusqu'à ne pratiquement plus faire attention à elle. Nous nous sommes séparés, et, tu connais la suite. Elle est devenue la cinglée matérialiste qu'on connait. Je me dis souvent que je n'ai pas assez fait pour l'aider, et pourtant, j'étais constamment près d'elle, à essayer de respecter ce qu'elle voulait, à essayer de l'écouter, de la réconforter… Mais rien n'y faisait.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, continua Kate, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, et tu as aussi perdu cet enfant, tu avais besoin d'être réconforté.

- Surement, répondit Rick en hochant les épaules, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours ce « et si » qui trotte dans mon esprit… J'aurai du t'en parler avant, je ne te l'aurai pas caché. En fait, je pensais te mettre dans la confidence quand nous aurions décidé d'avoir un enfant mais…

- Il est arrivé plus vite que prévu et t'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied, rétorqua Kate en souriant.

Castle lui rendit son sourire. Il se sentait soulagé de lui avoir raconté ce passage, non moins douloureux mais important de sa vie. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours cette menace qui planait au-dessus de Beckett.

Il était bientôt dix-huit heures, et le soleil commençait doucement sa course vers l'Ouest, en laissant entrer dans l'appartement une clarté chaude et apaisante. Un calme après la tempête.

- Rick, reprit Kate, je sais que tu te sens comme dans un retour en arrière, mais je ne suis pas Meredith. La situation peut sembler similaire mais elle ne l'est pas. La médecine évolue chaque jour, et les médecins préviennent de plus en plus qu'ils ne guérissent.

Castle fronça les sourcils, comme de l'incompréhension

- Je sais que mon poumon et mon cœur son fragiles, mais je vais me ménager, car je veux avoir ce bébé, et j'espère que tu es du même avis que moi.

- Kate, bien sûr que je veux cet enfant, plus que tout, mais…

- Laisse-moi terminer, dit-elle avec un doux sourire, je veux avoir ce bébé, mais je ne veux pas être maternée. C'est une grossesse surveillée mais je suis assez grande pour savoir si ça ne va pas. Je ne suis plus le genre de personne qui va tout intérioriser, surtout quand il s'agit de notre futur enfant.

Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus présent dans l'appartement de l'écrivain. Les deux amants, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le canapé, se regardèrent avec tendresse.

- C'est noté, dit Castle, plus de maternage. Promis.

Kate eut un rictus qui signifiait qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais qu'il serait quand même mit à l'épreuve ces prochains jours. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Castle, et approcha ses lèvres. Celles de l'écrivain vinrent les trouver, et ils échangèrent un baiser. La hache de guerre était enterrée.

- En parlant de promesse, je veux que tu m'en fasses une autre, et je veux que tu la tiennes.

- Laquelle ? demanda Rick perplexe.

- Je veux que tu me promettes, que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, et que si une décision doit être prise, de faire passer le bébé avant tout. Même avant moi.

Le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes dans l'appartement.

_**Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites le moi, j'aimerai avoir votre avis, je vous avoue que j'étais au taquet pour cette partie de l'histoire ahah !**_

_**Bref, merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos conseils, vous êtes trop cools ! Mais surtout, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël, qu'il soit rempli d'amour, de partage (et aussi un peu de cadeaux quand même, hein !), fêtez le avec les gens que vous aimez, et passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !**_

_**StanaFrenchFan.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour :) ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015! Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année, avec plein de bonheur, de santé et d'amour ! **_

_**Voici le premier chapitre de 2015! Bonne lecture !**_

Castle n'avait pas quitté Kate des yeux depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire passer le bébé avant elle. Aux premiers abords, il trouvait ça inconcevable, dingue, impossible. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, et dit :

- Il ne t'arrivera rien Kate.

- Peut-être, mais je veux être sûre que s'il y a un problème, le bébé soit la priorité. Je sais que ce que je demande est désagréable.

L'écrivain soupira. Il ne voulait pas se disputer une seconde fois avec Beckett, mais l'idée de la délaisser au profit de l'enfant le rendait anxieux. Il n'était pas contre cette solution, car il voulait tout autant que Kate et l'enfant soient et restent en bonne santé, mais la partie du plan où il devait laisser partir sa fiancée si un choix devait être fait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« De toute façon, que ce soit Kate ou l'enfant, perdre l'un des deux n'est pas envisageable » pensa-t-il.

- Castle ? Demanda Kate, tout va bien ?

Elle avait remarqué qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, comme préoccupé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas une chose facile qu'elle lui demandait de faire, mais elle devait être sûre d'avoir sa parole si elle n'était pas en mesure de prendre une décision.

- Oui, ça va, reprit-il, pardon, j'étais en train de réfléchir. Je ne veux pas penser qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose au bébé, ou à toi, mais je te promets qu'il sera la priorité si besoin est.

Kate sourit. Elle s'approcha de Castle et passa ses bras autour de son cou :

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Castle tenta de dissimuler un regard triste. Il n'était pas enchanté de la promesse qu'il venait de faire à Kate, mais se devait de la respecter quoi qu'il arrive.

- En revanche, je veux que toi aussi, tu me promettes de parler à Gates de ta grossesse, dit Castle en souriant après avoir relâché son étreinte.

- C'est prévu, mais Espo et Ryan s'apercevront vite que je ne vais plus sur le terrain, et se poseront des questions… Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois, je n'avais pas prévu de leur annoncer si rapidement, rétorqua Kate.

Rick ne répondit pas tout de suite. En y réfléchissant, il était d'accord avec elle. Il ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de la grossesse de Beckett si tôt. Il était coutume d'attendre la fin du premier trimestre pour annoncer la nouvelle. Les trois premiers mois de la grossesse sont généralement primordiaux pour l'enfant, et c'est pour cela que les parents attendaient que cette période « délicate » soit passée avant d'officialiser.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu prématuré, admit Castle. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à être en intervention, donc on n'a pas vraiment le choix… Si ?

- Je…

Kate s'apprêtait à répondre quand le verrou de la porte de mit à faire du bruit. Martha rentrait de sa répétition. Elle semblait épuisée, mais gardait un sourire qui illuminait son visage. Ses cheveux roux, toujours parfaitement coiffés, laissaient entrevoir des créoles dorées qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle portait un trench-coat bleu nuit, orné de gros boutons couleur or. Son pantalon noir semblait délavé par les lavages successifs, mais continuait malgré tout à rendre ses jambes fines et élancées. Ses bottines à talons, elles, semblaient neuves. Elle posa son parapluie noir à côté de la porte d'entrée, se retourna, et sourit de manière gênée. Elle était ravie de voir les deux tourtereaux réunis, ce qui pour elle était plutôt bon signe, mais se sentait confuse d'interrompre leur conversation.

- Richard, tu aurais du me dire de rentrer plus tard, si j'avais su ! Dit-elle alors qu'ils se levaient du canapé pour la saluer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Castle en allant l'embrasser.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous quand vous le souhaitez Martha, enchaîna Kate avec un sourire timide.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir Beckett, toutes mes félicitations ! S'exclama la mère de l'écrivain en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Kate eut l'air surprise. Elle enlaça Martha mais regarda son fiancé qui se trouvait derrière sa mère, regard qui communiquait :

« Elle le sait ?! »

Castle haussa les épaules en levant les sourcils, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir omit ce détail.

- Merci Martha ! Mais vous savez, nous n'avons pas encore fait d'annonce officielle et …

- Ne vous en faites pas, la coupa la sexagénaire, je n'en parlerai pas. Alexis le sait-elle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils.

- Non, répondit Castle, pas encore.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, l'écrivain n'avait pas eut le temps de trouver les bons mots pour annoncer la nouvelle à son aînée. Il prit un air angoissé en y pensant. Bien que sa fille soit désormais une jeune adulte, il n'en appréhendait pas moins la réaction. Alexis avait un tempérament doux, chaleureux et innocent, mais il pouvait changer de couleur en un instant. Richard savait que même si elle menait sa vie, sa fille pourrait prendre mal le fait que son père ait un enfant, tout en ayant déjà un de vingt et un ans.

Kate partit s'appuyer contre le canapé en boitant.

- Tu n'a pas mit ton atèle ? S'étonna Castle

- Pour conduire, ce n'était pas pratique, avoua la détective, je l'ai laissé au NYPD.

L'écrivain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Allez vous asseoir, clama Martha, qui enleva son trench-coat avant de le disposer sur le porte manteau en bois situé à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Beckett s'exécuta. Son fiancé la suivait de près quand son téléphone se vit à vibrer dans sa poche de son jean.

- Tiens, mon éditeur, s'étonna-t-il en voyant le numéro s'afficher sur son écran, je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

Il s'éloigna vers son bureau tandis que Kate fut rejointe par Martha qui amenait deux verres d'eau.

- Comment va votre jambe ? demanda la femme rousse.

- Déjà mieux, la balle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts !

La sexagénaire avala une gorgée d'eau. Le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit et on entendait au loin Castle parler à son interlocuteur. Beckett se demandait ce que cet appel allait apporter comme nouvelle à l'écrivain. Elle savait que Richard n'avait pas avancé son roman comme il le souhaitait, et elle craignait qu'il ait des remontrances face à un retard accumulé. Elle considérait les éditeurs comme des chiens, constamment affamés comme si on avait oublié de nourrir. Ils étaient constamment en demande de nouveaux livres, de nouveaux chapitres, de nouvelles infos… Elle avait par moment l'impression que Castle était considéré comme une machine, un ouvrier qui devait produire des romans comme on fait du pain. Selon elle, ils ne prenaient pas en considération les manques d'inspiration, ou la vie personnelle de l'auteur.

- Vous devez être excitée, reprit Martha, vous allez être maman !

Kate eut un sourire gêné.

- Oui, répondit-elle, mais…

- Je sais, je suis au courant de vos soucis de santé, mais rassurez-vous, tout se passera bien vous verrez, dit Martha en posant sa main sur celle de sa future belle-fille. La grossesse est quelque chose de plutôt merveilleux, il ne faut pas laisser vos soucis vous empêcher d'apprendre à connaître votre enfant, même avant sa naissance !

- Vous avez raison, admit Beckett en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Les deux femmes entendirent au loin Castle qui ouvrait la porte de son bureau. La conversation avec son éditeur se terminaient, les deux interlocuteurs se saluèrent poliment, mais Martha sentait un ton sec dans la voix de Castle. Elle supposa que la conversation ne s'était pas passée comme il le souhaitait. Il posa son téléphone sur son bureau et se dirigea vers les deux femmes assises dans le salon. Il alluma la lumière sur son chemin, car la nuit commençait à tomber doucement sur New-York, laissant les buildings cacher peu à peu le soleil qui descendait au crépuscule.

- Kate, je suis là pour vous, avoua Martha en plongeant son regard dans celui de Beckett.

La sexagénaire avait remarqué que la jeune femme avait un regard inquiet lorsqu'on évoquait le sujet de la grossesse. Elle avait comprit que Kate avait besoin d'une présence féminine, d'une aide, d'un soutien de quelqu'un qui savait par quoi elle va passer, qui savait ce qu'elle va vivre durant les mois qui arrivaient. Martha se souvenait que sa mère l'avait accompagnée du début de sa grossesse à la naissance de Richard. Elle était célibataire, et complètement perdue lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être mère, à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Elle savait ce qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on se retrouvait seule, dans une situation sociologiquement mal vue, sans personne pour nous dire « je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer, ne t'en fais pas ». Elle avait eut la chance que sa mère la prenne rapidement sous son aile, bien que Martha n'avait jamais eut de relation très chaleureuses avec elle.

« Kate a besoin d'une mère » se disait-elle, et elle se ferait un plaisir de l'épauler durant sa grossesse.

- Si vous avez la moindre question, ou une hésitation, je suis là et je vous aiderais, affirma Martha. Tout se passera bien, vous n'êtes pas seule.

Kate afficha un large sourire, et prit sa future belle-mère dans ses bras. Ces paroles l'avaient rassurée et touchée. Elle se sentait comme faisant partie de la famille, et entourée d'une sphère protectrice qui la rendait capable de faire face à tous les problèmes.

Castle arriva au niveau du canapé, la mine sombre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Martha inquiète.

Beckett se retourna et vit que son fiancé avait l'air contrarié. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil disposé en face des deux femmes, l'air abattu.

- Mon éditeur vient de me poser un ultimatum.

Martha et Kate se regardèrent, l'air perplexe, et se retournèrent vers l'écrivain.

- Quel ultimatum ? Demanda la sexagénaire.

- Soit je leur fait parvenir mon nouveau livre dans moins de deux mois, soit ils me laissent tomber, et font en sorte que je ne retrouve aucun autre éditeur.

Le soleil finissait sa course de la journée, et l'atmosphère commençait à se rafraîchir.

- Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Beckett.

- Oh oui, annonça Martha, ils avaient utilisé la même méthode quand il n'arrivait plus à écrire, juste avant de vous rencontrer.

Castle baissa la tête. Il se souvenait, quelques années auparavant, de sa période « page blanche ». Il n'était plus inspiré à cette époque. Sa vie se résumait aux fêtes de la jet set, aux soirées qui ne se terminaient que le lendemain matin, aux femmes superficielles qui venaient se jeter à ses pieds pour avoir un autographe sur la poitrine. Il semblait être heureux à cette époque. Il avait tout pour lui : de l'argent, des fans, des amis… Qui d'ailleurs ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme des vrais amis, car des sourires et des compliments hypocrites n'ont jamais forgés une amitié sincère. Oui, Castle avait tout à cette époque, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait la revivre. En ce temps, il lui manquait une chose : l'inspiration.

« Un écrivain non inspiré est un écrivain mort », lui disait-on souvent, et plus on lui répétait, plus ça l'angoissait, et plus il passait des heures entières devant son ordinateur, à ne pas savoir quoi écrire, ni sur quoi, ou même sur qui. Puis, un déséquilibré avait eut la brillante, bien que morbide idée de reproduire ses meurtres dans la vie réelle, ce qui lui avait permit de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, sa muse, son inspiration : Kate Beckett.

- Mais tu vas y arriver Castle, clama la brunette, deux mois c'est …

- Court, coupa Rick, c'est trop court comme délais, jamais je n'aurai terminé, je n'ai même pas écrit la moitié !

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air abattu.

Kate se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à côté de son fiancé. Elle passa son bras autour de l'épaule.

- Je suis sûre que si tu te mets entièrement dedans, tu peux le faire.

- Surement, répondit Castle, mais il faudrait que j'y passe mes journées, peut-être mes nuits…

- Alors fais le chéri, dit Martha en levant les bras au ciel.

Kate esquissa un sourire.

- Ta mère a raison.

- Mais et toi ? Et les enquêtes ? Demanda Rick, en tournant la tête vers sa fiancée.

- Moi, je suis une grande fille qui sait mettre mes chaussettes toutes seule, ironisa la brunette, et en ce qui concerne les enquêtes, je suis sûre que Gates sera ravie d'apprendre que tu lui laisse quelques semaines de répit.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, et Castle ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement. Après une longue conversation, il fut décidé que l'écrivain prendrait quelques semaines de congé au NYPD, afin de s'investir totalement dans son roman qu'il avait deux mois pour terminer. En ce qui concerne Kate, elle avait promit à Castle de parler à Gates de sa grossesse. En un peu moins de deux heures et un repas préparé par Rick, une bonne partie des problèmes avaient été résolus. Restait encore à annoncer la nouvelle à Alexis, et aux amis du couple : Esposito, et Ryan. Kate se disait qu'elle serait obligée de le faire plus rapidement que prévu.

Un peu avant vingt-trois heures, Beckett n'arrêtait pas de bailler, et le couple décida d'aller ce coucher. Dès qu'ils furent allongés, Castle posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée.

- Nous allons être parents, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Kate posa sa main sur la sienne. Le ventre de la détective faisait comme une petite vague, à peine perceptible. Elle regarda Castle dans les yeux et lui sourit. Lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle se sentait invincible, protégée, aimée, heureuse.

- Je t'aime, Richard Castle.

- Je t'aime, Kate Beckett, répondit-il tendrement.

Ils se blottirent dans la couette et s'embrassèrent longuement.

Une nuit les avait séparés. Elle leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, ils étaient un pilier, une force pour chacun. Force qui semblait, au départ, indestructible, insubmersible. Au départ.

_**Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi? Qu'imaginez vous pour la suite? Je suis curieuse de savoir :) Merci pour encore toutes vos reviews, votre soutien fait chaud au cœur :) ! A très vite pour la suite !**_


End file.
